No Sacrifice, No Victory
by ksnatureart
Summary: I knew that in the silence that followed, that anything could happen here. It might be too late again. I might have missed my chance. But I would at least know I tried, that I took my heart and extended my hand, whatever the outcome. It was then that I realized I wasn't afraid to lose my life; I was afraid to lose the life I could've lived.
1. Chapter 1

I sadly do not own Transformers. T_T

* * *

"Lone Star, what's your position." A gruff voice asked into a walkie-talkie that he had in his left hand while looking into the black binoculars. A sight of a large stray building in the distance had caught his eyes as he was looking for anything out of the norm. His men were on a top-secret mission that required stealth and swiftness. Turning his head to the small group behind him he gave them a silent order with her right hand. All six men disperse almost in a blink of eye as static and a voice was heard over the radio.

"… I'm two miles south of your location, Black Cat."

Black Cat looked behind him and sure enough with a bit of searching he saw light reflect off a mirror about two miles away. Seeing one of his men in position he radio over the frequency for everyone. "Alright ladies switch to inferred and let's see what we can find." Almost instantly after he switched over to inferred the radio buzzed with information. Everyone wanted to pitch in and say what they were seeing. "Quiet over the lines!" Black Cat order and he was graced with silence.

"Timberwolf what do you see." There was a pause then a young male voice was heard.

"I'm not getting any life signal sir; it's all dark over here."

"Deadeye, what about you?"

"Nothing, Major."

Black Cat turned off the radio on his side for a moment and cursed. "Damn, the higher-ups are not going to be happy about…"

"Major! I got something!" The voice of another male broke through the radio conversation.

Thanking the gods for a breakthrough Black Cat spoke into the receiver. "Go ahead Hunter." He was hoping for anything that could save this mission.

"I've got a heat signature sir. It's weak but still holding strong." Static and what heard to be some rummaging before he continued. "Location is about…100 yards inside the entrance of the building and to the left in a room. That's all the life signatures I'm picking up Major."

Black Cat was very thankful but apprehensive because of the lack of movement from within the building. Double checking to see if everyone else was saying that there was no movement on their end he made his move. Voicing into the radio with concern clearly heard in his voice he talk to all of his men. "Alright men, I won't go into a long speech on how we should come out of this, but be on guard for anything that could be of harm to us." He paused for a moment to take a breath. "Hunter and Lone Star, keep your positions. Ivy, Timberwolf, and Deadeye you're with me. Middle West and Neuf Cat watch our backs." Not waiting for them to complain he voice over the radio with gusto, "Alright and GO!"

Everyone had moved from their spots and got back into the desired formation their Major wanted them in. An African-American high tailed it up to the gruff white Major with a med kit in his hands and looked at the building that they were coming upon with worry. A large muscular male and a somewhat scrawny young man also came forward into the group. Black Cat looked at the men that were going to follow him into the depths of the unknown one more time then radio to the rest of his men. "Keep the radios silence boys." That's all that was heard from their Major before the group of four hustled silently into the building.

Musky raw copper was the smell that hit their nostrils and if the Major wasn't present the rest of the team were sure to toss their stomach, but they all held it in, for the most part. Ivy, the medic of the group was already scanning for anything that showed signs of life recently. "I've got nothing sir. Well I do have signs of life for when people live here but it's all old, like three months old." Nothing was a use in the room so they headed forward to the only living soul that they had picked up on inferred.

The four men walk swiftly but silently through the rubble with only the LED flashlights giving them a source of light. What seemed like hours then finally arrived to the destination of where the heat signature of the human laid. Timberwolf and Deadeye had their M-16's in their hands for anything to happen. Black Cat and Ivy took one last peek at the scanner before they looked at each other and pushed the door open.

* * *

Voices. She could hear voices and it had woken her up from her nightmare induced sleep. Groaning and shifting in the musky dirty bed. Pale green eyes looked at the door in fear. Oh how she didn't want the pain to continue from those evil scientists study work. But if the loneliness of nothing happening the last few weeks brought her out of that stage of fear and placed her in a mood of hopefulness that someone was finally going to rescue her from this hell hole.

She knew she looked a mess with not having a shower in months and she could feel her ribs from the lack of food. The young female had it hard and she didn't know if the voices that were coming her way were going to make her worse than she already was or if they were going to save her from all the shit that she had gone through. She was scared and that was a fact and it only made it worse when she saw the glint of guns in her eyesight before then men. Whimpering softly she hissed in pain as she tried to get out of reach of the men. It was only the soft and caring voice of a gruffly male that put her at ease as they stepped forth into her prison.

"Easy, kid where not going to hurt you."

The young woman with pale green eyes looked at the man with fearful eyes but they were slowly losing the luster of fear as she saw that the man before her was one of her. He was an army brat just like her. Scooting closer to the man and his team knowing that she was safe she tried to ignore the pain that splintered up her frame. Cuts and bruises litter her frame, with the small blanket that covered her small body it was barely enough to hide the worse of her injuries underneath. She heard the black man gasp in shock from her body and flinched from the sound. The gasp vibrated and echoed in the room that the young girl was in and made the sound so much louder.

Really wanting to get out and to a place that was warm and had food she shut her eyes for a moment and then turned her full attention on the man who looked to be in charge of the group. "A-Are you here to…" Her voice was raspy from the lack of use and it she did not get to finish her question when she went into a coughing fit that shook her whole frame.

Ivy the medic instantly went into medic mode and took out a bottle of cool water and pressed it to the lips of the young female before him. He was glad to see that she greedily took the water from his hand and gulped it down. Just with this small interaction he could tell that she was highly malnourished, dehydrated, and injured. Letting go of the water bottle for the girl to drink on her own he pulled out some crackers to let her munch down on those for a few seconds. Turning to the Major he shook his head with anger. "We need to evacuate her ASAP."

Black Cat nodded his head as he came closer to the young female before squatting down so he was at her level. "Ms. Serenity Rose Witwicky? I'm Major James Castor of the CIA. We have looked long and hard to find you Ms. Witwicky."

Serenity was at a loss of words. This man who called himself James was part of the CIA, but that wasn't what shocked her. It was the fact that he knew her name. Serenity had been extremely careful when she had joined up with the army to not let out her name on personal matters, and to see that this guy knew of it she was wondering how he came to know of it. "H-How…?"

"I'm afraid that all questions will have to wait Ms. Witwicky, we need to get you out of here and back to the states ASAP." James turned to Ivy his medic and gave him a nod. Just from that look he scooted over to Serenity and picked her up bridal style with ease.

"Sorry about this miss, but we need to move fast." Ivy held her in his arms and turned from the broken bed that she had been sleeping on, to out the door and to the entrance.

Serenity moaned in pain from the sudden movement and grasped onto the medic with a tight grip. Every part of her body was protesting in pain and she knew that with all this going on she could be in worse shape than what her body had let on at the moment. Trembling with excitement to what was yet to come she grasped the dog tags that she still had hanging around her neck with her right hand as a habit that she always did when things were going right. Pale green orbs glazing over from the pain she didn't dare to look back as her prison instead she was looking forward to what could be done to save her and the hope to see her little brother.

Seeing that Ms. Witwicky was in good hands James turned on his radio. "Hunter get that helicopter in the vicinity of the building ASAP. We have precious cargo to evacuate." When James got a reply that they were fifteen minutes out he took out a special satellite phone and dialed a number to a special person that was waiting for this very phone call. He waited for two rings before the line was picked up.

"Castor, please tell me you found her." A worry older male voice asked as he awaited an answer.

"Mr. Keller we found her and she is alive, a little worse for wear but functional. Were currently waiting on transport to take her back to the main base and then we'll bring her home to the states." James replied as he held the phone to his head and covered the speaker part. He could just hear the rotors from the helicopter as it was coming in for a landing. Needing to wrap up the conversation he vaguely heard a prayer of gratitude from the Secretary of Defense as he was thanking him. "I have to go sir, our ride is here." He said goodbye to Keller before catching up with his fellow mates.

As they stepped out into the sunlight, James was able to give her a through once over her frame and what he saw made him growl in anger. Literally every inch of her pale skin was covered in small to large scars. The sun that was peeking through the few clouds that were in the sky made the scars shimmer a silvery color. The clothes that she wore were barely covering anything, they were shredded and had stains that looked like blood all over the once what use to look like white material. Hands clinching into a fist he looked at the dazed young woman with protect fullness in his cold hard brown eyes as they walked quickly to the waiting Eurocopter UH-72 Lakota. Helping the injured female get into the vehicle and strapping her in, he turned to the rest of the crew and gave the signal to go. "Let's go home."

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I still sadly don't own Transformers. Please enjoy!

* * *

Serenity was strapped in real tight so she wasn't moving from the movement of the helicopter. She could still breathe but it was just the way that she was strapped into the vehicle that made herself think that now she was in a real safe place and instead of that rusty murky building that she had been in for who knows how long. Thoughts of the horror passed through her mind just like the way the scenery was as they flew out of the area and to somewhere safe. Glancing at James and the rest of his crew she could see them speaking to one another, but it didn't really concern her on what they were speaking about. It must have been the sound of the rotating blades that put in a state of unconsciousness, because the next thing she knew was that they had landed and she was being lifted out of the helicopter and being placed on a gurney.

The light of the setting sun blinded her for a bit as she was once again strapped down and was being pushed towards a building that was looking so much chirpier than the one she had come from. She could see the bustling of the soldiers as they went on with their business and tasks. But it was the view behind the structure that really caught her eye. Mountains of green grasped her attention and the rolling mountain landscape literally took her breath away. She couldn't take her eyes away from the sight but she had to know where she was. The area didn't look familiar to her in any way, shape, or form.

"Ms. Witwicky, I would like to welcome you to Siversky. Were currently station just outside of Khanty Mansiysk, Russia." James spoke with a kind but good tone as he leaned down to speak with her as they were rushing to get the young woman into the med bay that they had in the main compound.

"R-Russia? What? How? …WHAT?" Her hands shook with anger and fear. How in god's name did she get all the way here when she when she was last stationed in Qatar. Unanswered questions raced through her mind as she tried to decipher what the hell she was doing in Russia. It was the damn scientists fault. They took advantage of her job and took her from her friends and part-time home. Oh how she wanted to hit someone but with her arms strapped down she was out of luck.

Groaning she smacked her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. Everything was confusing and she was just not sure what she or what James was going to do with her now that they had found her.

"What's the date?" Serenity asked out of the blue.

"Today's date it November 22nd, 2009, ma'am."

It wasn't James who had answered the question, but she didn't care she just couldn't believe what her ears had just heard. She could feel the tears pouring at the corner of her eyes before they fell down her pale face. "Three years. I've been held hostage by those monsters for three years." Her body shook with anger and pain as she tried to bring her hands up to her face to stop the tears. She would have to thank Ivy, later for releasing her arms so she could hide her face as sobs of uncontrolled sadness took over her frame. Those inhuman beings ruined her life all for the sake of experimenting on a cube and the power that it held. Her mind whirled with all kinds of emotions as she vaguely heard doors bang open and the whoosh of air hit her face as they enter a secluded room. She didn't even hear the commotion of medics rushing around as they grabbed anesthetics and IV bags to get her back in the healthy state. Not even the tiny needle that was pricked into her shoulder to calm her was felt. As the darkness surrounds her she welcomed it with open arms and fell into a dream where she met someone not of this world who took her mind off of the present.

* * *

The African-American medic, Ivy shook his head as he looked at the charts and x-rays of Ms. Witwicky. He was very grateful for the fast action of the nurses as they put her in a medical induces slumber. If they didn't they would still be dealing with a hyperventilating kid. Thankful for that not happening, Ivy flipped a page and wrote down some notes as his Major walked in.

"How's it going?"

"We got her stabilized from her panic attack but were not over the hill yet." He sighed deeply before continuing on. "The prognosis' of her condition is not good, sir. I'm at a loss of where to even start but I'm telling you now it would be best if we got her back to the states now. We don't have the technology here to go in deeper with her injuries."

"Will be leaving shortly, I know that we just got back to the base but Mr. Keller is butting the return of Ms. Witwicky as top priority. A plane is already here and waiting for us to board. We just need the go ahead from you, on if she is ready to be moved." James looked at his medic and grasped his shoulder in comfort.

"I can have her ready in fifteen minutes, sir. I think it would be wise to keep her under for the flight, so we don't encounter something like this again."

"I'll leave you to it. Wheels are up in twenty minutes." James gave a nod and walked out to tell his men. Twenty minutes later they were in the sky and heading for home back to America.

* * *

A soft bump woke her from a dream that she was actually enjoying, though seeing the inside of a carrier plane and the concern face of Ivy she wander what was going on. Turning her head to her left she saw some tarps over some cargo and the rest of James men waking from a light sleep. Turning back to the wall of the plane she was surprised to see that she had a window seat. Squinting out of the small window she gasped as she saw an airport, an actual airport with normal planes. The scenery behind the area she couldn't really recognize, but it looked slightly familiar.

"Where are we now?" She asked as she turned to Ivy, who was unbuckling and leaning over her to take some medical measures.

"Washington D.C. and I believe it's about eight fifteen in the morning."

"So I'm… were back home?" Tears were once again leaking from her pale green eyes as she still couldn't believe that she was back home and away from those who had cause her so much pain.

Ivy nodded his head as he checked her over and gave the signal to his major that she was ready to be transported again. Grabbing a few extra thick blankets he covered, Serenity's frame to keep her from catching a cold from the winter weather outside.

She took in the sights of everything as she was wheeled down from the carrier plan and placed into an actual red and white ambulance. Looking at the images on the vehicle she realized they looked like something that she had seen in her dreams but the insignia was all wrong on the ambulance that she saw before her.

Once inside the vehicle the trained EMT's got to work on giving her a new IV fluid, taking her blood pressure, heartbeat, temperature, and many other things before they were to arrive at a hospital a few miles from the Pentagon.

Serenity was glad that Ivy was riding along to help her be calm but she still didn't know why they were back in the states so fast. Usually they waited for the injured to recuperate more before they took them back home. So she was still confused on why she was getting special treatment, but she was even more confused on how James and his men had found out on her name and who she really was. No one knew of her full name when she had enrolled to the army, except for her brother. Thinking about her brother made tears once again come to her eyes as she thought and knew that he was worried about her. He might even think that she was dead, because it had been so long since she sent out a letter to him.

Sighing softly and drawing the attention of Ivy she turned her vision on the windows that look out the back of the ambulance. Watching cars as they drove on the busy roads of Washington D.C. put her in a daze. It was when the windows returned to the creamy white state that pulled her back to reality. Looking at Ivy and the EMT's she realized that they had arrived at the hospital. Her thoughts were a big mess in her head and with her dozing off so often she wondered if it was because of all the action that was happening to her. Figuring that, that was what it was she turned her attention back to what was going on around her.

The doors of the ambulance opened and she was wheeled out of the warm vehicle and pushed into an even warmer building. The florescent lights hurt her eyes and she had to close them, but it was only a few seconds later that she was used to their brightness. Looking at the white walls as they passed through she didn't know where she was going to be taken in the large hospital. What seemed like forever, but was only ten minutes they arrived at a large door with the number 215 on it. Seeing the number and then the door was being pushed open she realized that this would be her new home for a while. Sighing softly she let the EMT's do their job and she was glad to be somewhere where she knew she was safe. Looking over to her right she saw a large window and she gladly took the advantage to look out and see the city that she was in. Smiling softly she laid her head down on the soft pillow and just looked out at the dreary sight of Washington D.C.

* * *

Over the next few days she was starting to feel agitated about being in the cramp room. Serenity had gone through so many tests ranging from, MRI's, CATSCANS, X-Rays, and having to give blood drawn so they could check her vitals. It was just so tiring and she just wanted it to end. If it wasn't for the TV that was in the room she was sure to have died of boredom.

Groaning in pain as her left knee suddenly twitch from her laying down so long she looked at the door hoping that the doctor would come in and let her walk around today. She didn't like being confined and reminded her when she was being experimented on. Her thoughts went back to when she was given the opportunity of a lifetime to work at a very secure base. Her friends at SOCCENT Forward Operations Base had been happy for her and a little upset to see her go, but it was her duty as an inventory specialist to take jobs when they come to her. It wasn't until after she boarded the plane that would deliver her to her new job that it was all a scam to capture her and to those horrible things on her.

Trembling from the thoughts of what they did to her she could hear the heart monitor speeding up. Grasping the sheets that covered her she gave a loud and long cry of pain as memories raced through her mind. Her cry of pain was heard out in the hall and sure enough nurses came rushing in. They whispered sweet words to her but she didn't exactly hear them. All she could hear and see were the thoughts in her mind. The torture whisked her away from the present and back to the pass. She prayed to the gods for it all to end and prayed for this to just go away, but would it really ever go away? She wanted it all to stop; she wanted to be back with her brother, and most of all she wanted out of the damn hospital.

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Transformers. Please Enjoy!

* * *

~~~DREAM~~~

"_It has begun." _

_She was grasping the large beings fore finger when he spoke. Looking up sharply, confusion rippled over her face as she didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't understand?"_

"_You will know in due time small one." His voice was of a god, but it held comforting. Looking down at the small human before him in his large hand he gave her a smile and walked thundering over to a metallic ledge. Letting his hand down for her to get off he turned to walk away._

"_You're not going to give me any hints?" She was safely on the ground and looking up at the large being. _

_A chuckled recited over the landscape, up to the stars, and beyond. Turning slowly the large being with magnificent golden green optics looked down at the human. "You will know what this deal entitles when they are near small one."_

"_But…" _

"_I've already said too much, I must go small one." _

"_Wait! Primus!" She called out to his retreating form but he had already disappeared into nothingness. Turning to look behind her all she saw was white. The meeting was over but what he had told her still lingered in her mind. _

~~~END DREAM~~~

* * *

Serenity woke from the dream with the words of Primus still in her mind. She stared up at the ceiling just recalling his words as they repeatedly went over in her head. She still didn't know what he had meant, but he did say that she would know when they were near. Sighing softly she decided to go over it later.

Something shifted next to her and her pale green eyes flashed with fear and instantly looked to her right. What she saw was a person that she had never seen before. He was an older man and the way he looked showed that he was someone with power behind him. "Uhh, good morning, sir." Her voice was still a little raspy from everything and it held confusion.

"Good Morning, Ms. Witwicky." He gave a smile, "It is good to see you alive and well, I was beginning to think that the coordinates I gave to Black Cat were no good, but when I received that phone call I was very happy to hear that you were found."

Serenity blinked a few times and had a face with confusion still written all over it. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"My apologies, I'm John Keller. Though most people see me as Secretary of Defense."

She blinked once and stared at the man as she leaned her head against the soft pillow. So many questions crossed her mind as she stared at the SecDef.

John saw the look she gave him and knew that she was confused. He, himself would be confused if he was in her position, but thankfully he was not. "Now, I know you have questions, Ms. Witwicky, and I will..."

"Serenity…"

"Excuse me?"

She sighed and repeated, "I would prefer if you were to call me by Serenity, sir."

John gave a gentle and heartwarming smile as he chuckled. "My apologies Serenity." He leaned to his left and rummaged around in the briefcase he had with her. He took out a folder and opened it. Looking through the pages he pulled out a small picture and handed it to Serenity.

She was watching him and when he pulled the folder out of his bag. She gasped when she saw a picture that was being handed to her. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes and she grabbed the precious picture and held it like it was her baby. Her hands were shaking as she looked at it and the scene that it held. She saw herself standing there with a big loving smile on her face and to her left was her younger brother. She was hugging him close to her and her brother was just rolling his eyes but hugging her also. Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked over to Keller and saw that he was just looking at her with concern and happiness. She wanted to thank him for the picture but she soon realized that something must be wrong.

The heart monitor sped up and John instantly stood up and came to her side, "Serenity?"

"He's okay? Tell me Sam is okay." Serenity held the picture close to her heart and looked at him with tear gliding down her cheeks. "What did he do to get in trouble with the government? What happened?" She was panicking again and she wanted answers.

Nurses were rushing in and were about to sedate the young woman again, but were stopped when John held up a hand and shook his head. Grasping her shoulders loosely he looked into her worried filled orbs, "Samuel is fine."

Her body visibly relaxed at those words, but questions still needed to be answered.

"What he did exactly to get involve with the government, well my dear, that's classified."

"Even more classified than what you did to get me out of that horrible place I was in?" Serenity mentally slapped herself for her out spoken sentence. "Sorry sir."

John chuckled at her question. "Yes, Serenity even more classified than what I did to get out of that horrible place." John didn't tell her in the wrong for her outburst but had instead laughed. He knew that with her retaliating was all part of her being a worried sister. "Other than most of his doing are classified, Samuel is doing quite well. In fact he is almost done with his first semester of college…"

"You know he's the first Witwicky to be accepted to college…"

"I believe those were his first words to me when he found out. Though weren't you placed into college when you were drafted?"

Serenity looked up from the picture and smile sadly. "I was, but I didn't exactly get to finish because I was needed in the field. Though I don't understand why though since all I was, was an Inventory Specialist." She shrugged her shoulders as a sigh. "What's he studying?"

"That's classified…"

"…of course…"

"I'm really sorry, Serenity, but I can't say."

"I know John, I'm just frustrated that you can't share anything about my baby brother." Turning her head away from the man she tried to think what she could ask. "Can I ask how you acquired this photo? I know Sam, doesn't exactly show others about me, but how did you get him to talk about me?"

"I didn't…" He paused as he heard the young woman gasp. "We, as in Sam, I, and a few other members were in a meeting and it was well over with. Sam and I were conversing about certain classified matters when he received a phone call to tell him it was time to leave. After I shook his hand good-bye he left in a hurry and I saw something slip out from his pocket. I would have given this piece of paper back to him but he was long gone." John looked at Serenity and saw that she hanging on to his every word. "Curiosity got the best of me and when I flipped it over that image that you see was what I saw. But that wasn't all that I saw, I flipped it back over to the blank side and in the corner was your name."

Serenity was sitting lying in the bed shaking her head with a smile on her face. "I think my Sam was trying not to forget who I was. Though I can understand why he put my name on the back… I haven't seen him in almost three in-half years." Those truthful words about being gone so long brought tears to her eyes but she pushed them away before they could fall.

"I want to keep it a secret, Serenity. I know that would be bad of me, but I want to see a smile on his face from something I did to bring someone that he loved back into his life. Would you give me the honor to withhold from your brother and your family for just a little longer?"

Serenity looked at John with wide eyes before settling them down to their normal look. Thinking about her Sam and to not meet him at the very moment gave her the thought to perhaps she could heal first before seeing her brother. And on the thought of her parents she knew she could wait on seeing them. Mom might be a little upset and well dad…well he was another story. Looking back up to John she gave him a smile. "It's a deal, but you really have to get me out of this hospital."

John smirked and turned back to her briefcase. Pulling out a slip of paper he handed it to Serenity with a pen. "I just need your signature and then you're free to return home with me."

Serenity took the paper and then looked at John. "I hope your wife is okay with this…"

"…she is."

"Hey, if it means I get to live with you for a while, I'm up for that. I can tell Sam holds you as someone he can trust, so I will too." Serenity signed the piece of paper saying that she would be release underneath of John's care and handed it back to him. "I… I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to repay you, but Thank-you."

John grasped her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Just knowing that I found Sam's sister is enough for me." He then stood up and handed it to a passing nurse out in the hall before sitting back down. "They'll need to get some things done before you can leave, but we will be heading out soon."

Serenity smiled at that and just relaxed into the soft bed. She was going home, well home to someone that she could trust. She was drifting off to the land of sleep with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

TBC

PLease Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I wish to thank TheGhost129 and RamenKnight for being my first two reviewers. Not only that I would like to explain some things about how I will be updating and a few other stuff.

As to updating, I know most people go by on how many reviews they get so they can post the next chapter. That will NOT be happening with my story(s) I've recently been in a typing mood and I will post when I come up with chapters, not when people are reviewing them. I want my readers to be excited and looking forward to the next chapter and not be pressured on writing a review.

As to what RamenKnight posted in his review about being unique and quite different from what he usually reads, is because I want my readers to feel like their reading an actual book. I've role-played on for over nine years now and read hundreds of books. I kind of know what goes into a book to get people's attention and that is what my story is for. I want to get my reader's attention on something new and I want to show them that I have what it takes to be different in my writing form than from the norm. So without further due, here is the next chapter of No Sacrifice, No Victory.

I still however do not own Transformers…

* * *

With Serenity asleep in the room, John wanted to get together with the doctor to hear about what was going on with the young woman. At the moment he was not happy. "You haven't even gotten her out of the bed? Just what the hell have you been doing with her in the last couple of days?"

"Mr. Keller we've been taking test and making sure that she is healthy. Ms. Whitekey…"

"…Witwicky."

"Right, Ms. Witwicky's injuries were intensive. From the swollen left knee cap to the ungodly amount of scars on her person. In truth I've never seen that many injuries on a single woman in my life."

John sighed while peeking into the room where Serenity was sleeping. "I would ask for the injuries list, but I think I'll past. I do however want a copy of them before I leave." He made it an order and he would make sure he got them. It would be wise for him to have them on hand just in case she was to get hurt while in his care.

The doctor sighed and nodded his head. "Can I do anything else for you sir?"

"At the moment, no, but we will be in touch." Waving a hand at him to say that he could go, he walked into the room and gathered his briefcase and nudge Serenity to wake her, up. It was time to go and he wanted her to be in a soft cozy bed by that afternoon.

Groaning from her disturb sleep she looked over to the figure on her right and was instantly awake. "Is it time to go?"

"Very much so…" John smiled and sat down as nurses came in and unplugged her from all the electronic devices.

Serenity could feel the excitement ready to burst as she was finally getting out of the damn place. A large smile took over most of her face as she realized that this was just one step closer to seeing her Sam.

It didn't take long before everything was clear from her body. As she waited for some supplies that were being gathered together so she could take them with her, she was conversing with John.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked.

"I didn't really come here with any of my personals, so yeah." She felt a little upset that she didn't have anything of her own because it was all back in that place in Russia.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something. Black Cat and his team have returned to where you were being held and found your personal belongings. I actually have your duffel bags in the trunk of my car."

Serenity was speechless, never in a million years would she have though that her things were found and still in readable material. "I could hug for this."

John chuckled and smiled at the young woman. "We can save the hugs until were back home."

With that in her mind the wheelchair that would take her to John's car came along with a bag of medical supplies hanging off the back. Serenity was ecstatic to be finally out of the bed, but she knew it would a little hard to get out of the bed since she hadn't left it in so long. It took the help of two nurses and John himself to pull her into the seat. After she was sitting in the wheelchair she was breathing heavily like she had ran a marathon.

The stroll down to the car took half the time to get her into the seat and she was grateful for it. Outside in the front entrance was John's silver 2010 BMW. Serenity couldn't help but let out a whistle at the design and she was granted with a chuckled back.

John opened the door to the passenger side with a broad smile and began to help Serenity into the seat. Though he was a little surprised when, his hands were pushed back and she had gotten in herself.

"I'm not incapable of getting into a car, John." She said with humor in her voice. She then buckled up and waited patiently for him to get in so they could head home.

John gave a laugh as he put the medical supplies in and took a small surprise from one of the nurses. Placing that in the back also he skedaddled around to the driver seat and got in. Looking over to the young female beside him with a smile on his face he but the vehicle in drive and they took off.

* * *

They arrived at a luxury home 45 minutes later. It had everything with it being in a gated community to having what looked to be a pool in the backyard.

"Are these the quirks of being a government person?"

All John could do was smile. "That's half of it."

Serenity laughed at his small answer but took it. Looking out the window in awe she watched at bigger and medium size houses pass them as they went deeper into the community. It was about 10 minutes later when they pulled into a driveway of a one story house. The home was a dark grey and it stood out from the other homes, because it was only a one story. Turning to John she gave him an approve look before unbuckling.

"It's not as grand as the other houses, but it suites my wife and myself just fine." Parking the car he got out swiftly so he could try to beat Serenity from standing on her own, but he was a half a second late. "Now, hold on a minute, young lady." Reaching into the back seat he took a hold of the gift and handed it over to Serenity.

Serenity looked at the gift, which was a wooden cane, with disdain. She gave a sour look to John, but he just shook his head and passed it into her hands. Growling softly she took the object and held it beside her on her left. "It's been a while since I had one of these in my possession." She saw the look John was giving her and decided to go on a bit more on that topic. "I injured my left knee in high school and walking has ever since been a small problem." It wasn't necessary the whole truth but it would do for now.

John nodded his head as he took a hold of her right elbow. "Shall we head in before you catch a cold?"

Serenity nodded and the long process of getting her inside the warmth began. It felt a little awkward to be leaning one him, but she was grateful that he was lending her a hand. By the time that they got onto the porch she was out of breath again. "Looks like I need to work up my strength."

"Don't worry Serenity we'll get there." He chuckled as he fumbled with the key in his hand, but it was at that very moment when his wife, Kathleen opened the door and saved him the trouble.

"I was beginning to worry that she wouldn't accept…" They middle age woman paused in her speech as she saw her husband literally holding up the young woman. "Oh, let me get out of your way. Take her over to the couch dear." she all but order.

Serenity and John limp stumbled over to the nice lounging couch before she collapsed in the soft cushion. "Well that was a much needed workout."

John was slightly sweating from the ordeal but was glad that the hard part was over. Turning back to the door he said, "I'll go get your things."

"I could help…"

John turned around so quick and gave a stern look to Serenity.

"…or I could just stay here." She gave him a sheepish smile before she curled up into the couch and let out a relaxing sigh.

John gave Serenity one more look before he disappeared outside to get her luggage.

Kathleen smiled as she came to lean against the couch. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Serenity looked up at the middle age woman and gave a smile. "I wouldn't mind to have some tea, Uhh…"

"I go by Kathleen, but I'll answer to Kate."

"In that case, just call me Serenity."

Introductions were over and there was a line of friendliness between them now, so it was all good. Kathleen look down at Serenity with a smile and then turned to get her new friend a cup of tea. As she was gone John came back in with a duffel bag in his hand and the medical supplies in his right.

"One more bag to go, then we can get you settle in. And don't even think about moving from that spot, young lady." His tone was firm and left no room for argument.

Serenity gave him a smile and replied, "Yes, Sir."

John shook his finger at her as to say she was being a smart ass, but he let her attitude slide for now, even though she meant no harm. Turning back to his car he went out again and brought in the last duffel bag. Once everything was out he locked his car and headed back into the warm home. Sitting down next to Serenity he let himself relax for a bit.

"If I wasn't still healing I could have helped."

John gave her a playful glare before he got up and walked into the kitchen. Hugging and kissing his wife he reached into the fridge and got himself a coke.

Within minutes, Kathleen had a cup of tea for Serenity and herself. Lightly stepping into the living room she sat the tray on the coffee table and sat down herself next to the pale green eye girl. Handing her cup of tea over, she spooned in the number of cubes of sugar she wanted before serving her own sugar in her cup. Leaning against the couch she watched as Serenity took a small sip of her drink and gave a sigh of pure relief. Turning back to John her lovely husband she gave him a smile. Kathleen was quite glad that they were able to bring this young woman home who was the sister, of Sam, so she could recuperate.

She was at peace, well more peaceful than when she was in the hospital. Sipping her tea slowly she watched Kathleen and John from the corner of her eye. "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for your kindness, but Thank-you."

"It's nothing dear. Were happy to help someone that we know and who is in the need of some R&R."

"That's just it, though. You kind of only know me through Sam. I…" She paused and sighed. "I don't want to be taking your precious time away from you to being together."

Kathleen awed at her thoughts, but it was her husband John that answered back. He was leaning against the counter in the kitchen that overlooked the living room. "We made this decision together, Serenity." His voice carried out into the room as he took a few steps out of the kitchen and sat down in a chair a few feet from the couch. "We are very glad to give up our time to help you, because we know, that in our hearts that it is the right thing to do."

Serenity watched them with calm eyes and knew that they were telling the truth. Nodding to them for their words she sipped her tea and closed her eyes. She could finally relax for a bit. She could feel that she was safe and it was after all it was just a stop to where she was really going and that was to be reunited with her Sam.

* * *

Later that night, after she took a much needed shower and had good food in her stomach, Serenity was sitting in the guest bedroom that she had claimed. Staring off at the dirty and old dark blue duffel bag she was scared to even look in it. Three years had passed since she last took stock of the items it held.

Her hands were shaking as she unzipped the bag with slow movements. Reaching in slowly she kind of thought that everything was going to pop out, but nothing did, so she could relax from her imagination. Instead her small hands brushed up against a stack of something. She knew what she was touching and pulling out the stack of paper she saw that it was all the letters that she had received from Sam. Holding back the sob of relief she laid them at her side and began to take other items out of the bags.

At the end of her search she found many things that she thought she had lost when she had been taken in as a hostage. She found her uniform, badges, her beret, medical kit, survival kit, a few extra work clothes, her own casual clothes, letters to and from Sam, and other non-important items. She soon realized her boots and small gun were missing, but she then recalled that they were taken away from her when she had arrived at her supposedly new job. Upset for the loss of her favorite gun, she tried not to cry over it; instead she looked around the room.

The drawers that belong in the room felt too far away and useless to her as she looked at her duffel bags. Besides she felt extremely lazy and really didn't want to put her belongings into the drawers, instead she packed everything that she own back into the duffel bags and pushed them over to the wall so they were out of the way. Everything was done, at least today in general was. Falling back into the pillows, Serenity looked at the ceiling as she felt complete. For now everything was as it should be.

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Update was a little slower this time, but I got out what I wanted out to post for this chapter.

Thanks again to RamenKnight for your review and I hope that you'll like this chapter just as much.

I still don't own Transformers!

* * *

No alarm was set for the next day so she was able to sleep in and she took full advantage of that. She vaguely remembers looking at the clock sometime later and gasped when she saw that it was way past noon. Blushing, she hurriedly got dressed in comfortable clothes before making herself known to the Keller's that were eating lunch. They of course just laughed at her in a friendly matter and told her that she could sleep in whenever she like. Liking where this was going she slept in till a somewhat normal time of 10:30am for the rest of the time she was with them.

As the days venture into weeks she slowly but surely had a schedule that worked out for her. Each morning she woke to an alarm at 10:30am sharp. After getting dressed and having brunch, Serenity would grab her cursed cane and go on a walk around the gated community. This of course would last her from an hour to two hours depending on how her knee was holding up. These walks also help her build her strength back up, which she desperately needed. After arriving back at the Keller's residence from her walk, she would eat a late lunch and return to her room for an afternoon nap. Later that afternoon she would meet with Kathleen and John for dinner after words they would just have time where they could hang out, and Serenity could ask how their day went and so forth. Sometime around 11:30 they would all head their separate ways and go to sleep. This then let Serenity have her nightly shower and let her relax her aching muscles underneath the roaring hot shower. After her shower she would head to bed and the schedule would start all over again in the morning.

As the days passed in a relatively calm matter Serenity began to question some of her thoughts. It was after dinner on a Tuesday night in early December when something unexpected popped into her mind. "John? About my capture and all, don't you guys want me to explain what happen?"

John was reading a novel when the question was asked and Kathleen was knitting away a scarf when she also paused. Marking his spot with a bookmark he turned to the young woman. Looking her in the eyes he told her, "My men and the higher ups have discussed it and we have placed you on medical leave until further notice. That means until we deem fit or until you are absolutely sure that you're ready to tell us what happen, we won't ask you a single question."

Serenity nodded her head and that was the first and last time that topic ever came up, at least for a while.

The days passed and it was a few days before Christmas when she realized something. "Wow, only eight more days until my birthday."

Kathleen was getting dinner ready and John had yet to arrive home from work. Pausing in her prepping she turned around and looked at the lost in thought young girl. "Would you like a party?"

Serenity was startled out of her daze that she nearly tipped over her drink. Shaking her head no, she replied. "No, no thank-you, I was just stating the fact since I could hardly believe it. Beside I'm only turning 27; it's not like a big thing for me."

"It's still important to celebrate." Kathleen lectured. "If not a big party perhaps a small one, with just the three of us? I think you can give us that much."

Serenity smiled, "Yeah the three of us sounds good."

That small discussion was over with, though Serenity had a feeling that John and Kathleen were now planning her small birthday party to make it extra special. She also had another feeling that her time with the Keller's was coming to a close. She couldn't quite explain it, but she knew that the time for her to leave and start the deal that she made with Primus was coming. Sighing softly she put it in the back of her mind and tried to concentrate on the holidays.

She was glad to be able to spend it with the Keller's and would forever be in their debt for letting her barge in and take their Christmas away from the rest of their family. She was ecstatic with the gifts she received which included a sketch book and the finished scarf, Kathleen had been working on. In return all she could give them were stories on when Sam and she were younger. Telling stories and their own foolishness put her in a good mood and she was getting antsy, just wanted to see her brother even more.

Her 27th birthday was about the same ordeal with Christmas, it was just on a lighter note. No presents were given out and that was fine with her, though she did have a nice cake. Serenity enjoyed both occasions and knew that she had to make it up to them. So after New Year's Day, she got together with John and gave him the dimensions of a frame that she was going to need. A few days later she presented her friends a portrait of the two of them just being a couple. The image was so life like that it almost looked like a photograph. John and Kathleen loved the portrait and instantly hung it on their wall for all to see. That day Serenity was granted with hugs and a kiss on her forehead for her gift to them. Unfortunately that week was also the last time that it would just be the three of them.

* * *

~~~DREAM~~~

"_Primus?"_

"_Yes, small one?" _

_There was a pause and some grumbling from the human before she asked. _

"_Why do you call me small one?"_

_The large being known as Primus, chuckled and brought his hand up closer to his face to peer down at the young girl he was holding. "Simply, because you're human and quite small."_

_Serenity's mouth made an O before closing. Sneaking a glance at the Cybertronian she crossed her arms and pouted. "We may be small, but we can pack a punch." _

_His soothing chuckle once again vibrated the surroundings as he held the small human close to his chassis. Golden green optics looked at Serenity with hope and love, "I'm sure that question was not meant to be asked."_

"_Your right, it wasn't…" Serenity was rubbing her hand over Primus's finger as a sign that she was thinking. She still had many questions to ask him, but she didn't want to rush it. Looking up into his beautiful optics she spoke, "I'm still confused on this whole deal… I'm not backing out or anything, I'm just a little confused on what it will entitle me to do."_

_Primus shuttered his optics a few times before pulling the human away from his chassis. Kneeling down and planting Serenity on the safe ground. Leaning forward he looked into her pale green orbs with a knowing frown. "I understand your confusion small one, but I can't tell you more on what will happen to you." Rubbing his large pointer finger on her arm as a friendly gesture he continued on. "All I can give you is the small information of that, you will be giving my people… my children the hope to survive."_

_Fists were clenching at her side as she looked down at the metal land she was standing on. Breathing heavily she still felt confused but a small weight was lifted from her chest for the fact that she would be helping his children survive, but it still didn't answer her question. Looking up into his optics, Serenity felt her shoulders drop in frustration. _

"_I still want answers, but I guess I can wait until you're ready to tell me, I just… I just don't have the patience I did before all this happen." She felt like pulling her hair out of her head but held back her hands as she looked at the Cybertronian before her. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's quite alright." Smiling he stood up to his full height which was well over 200 stories tall. "I must go." As he turned to leave he looked down at Serenity and spoke something that would hopefully cheer her up. "They are near, small one." He was then gone and whiteness took over the scene. _

~~~END DREAM~~~

* * *

She woke slowly the next morning with Primus's words still ringing in her ears. They struck a deep chord within herself and she knew then that she had made the right decision back then. Smiling softly she got up for the day and realized that she had woken 15 minutes prior to her alarm. Getting dressed into her exercise outfit and putting her medium brown hair into a bun she grabbed her shoes and the cursed cane before heading out of her temporary room.

Walking into the kitchen she sat down and smile as she saw Kathleen humming to an unknown tune her back to her. Serenity made sure nothing was in her hands before shouting, "Good Morning!"

This of course made Kathleen jump and Serenity was just laughing away. Thought the older woman wasn't really upset she was starting to laugh along also. "I got you good." Serenity manages to gasp out as she laid her head on the counter.

"Ha." Kathleen rolled her eyes and pointed a spatula at the laughing girl as she had automatically grabbed it as a weapon. "You've obviously been spending too much time with my husband."

"Guilty." Serenity laughed but she was trying to control her outbreak of laughter.

Shaking her head Kathleen turned back around and went about making Serenity's brunch. "Eggs and ham sound good to you?"

"It sure does!"

Serenity was eating the goods shortly after they were made. With her belly full she went over to the front door and began to put her shoes on. "I'll see you guys in a bit." She grabbed her cane and her coat before unlocking the door and nudging out into the cold frosty morning.

Limping down the stairs of the front porch and taking one quick glance, back at the house before she turned to her right and headed for the park. She felt like today was going to be good, she didn't know why it was, but she could feel it in her heart that something would change today, and she was looking forward to it. Turning to her left when she got to the end of the street, she was only looking forward and she didn't see the yellow Camaro with two black racing strips turn down the street where she just came from.

* * *

"Bee, I'm so late. John is going to kill me." A young male was rummaging around in the driver seat of the snazzy vehicle and looked to be talking to the interior. It would look a little odd to anyone they passed by as to why the boy was not looking at the road while looking around inside the car, but thankfully they could not see into the vehicle.

The vehicles known as Bee, slumped on his shocks and replied back with words of his own through radio bits he found while searching for the right song, _"Talkin' about the car wash yeah!" _

"Hey, I took you to the car wash to get you clean, the least you could have done was get me here on time." The boy sighed and slumped into the seat. Thankfully they were here and after unbuckling and straightening out his suit he grabbed his bag and high tailed it up to the door. Smoothing out his hair he tried to remain calm as he rang the doorbell. It was only seconds later when the door open and he was looking at Ms. Keller. "Morn…."

"What, are you doing here Sam?" there was a faint "uh-oh" in the background that came from John and instantly her eyes shifted over to her husband. "JOHN?!"

"Yes dear?"

"What is he doing here?" Kathleen was pointing back at Sam.

"Well I…I was going to tell you but in all honesty it slipped my mind."

Kathleen was seething with anger but after a few calming breaths she looked at Sam and gave him a smile. "Sorry about that Sam. Please come in." She opened the door a little more for him to come in and once he was through she stepped outside for a brief moment and waved hello to the sentient Camaro. She of course received a twinkle from his headlights before the vehicle went dark. Seeing that they were here safe, she went back inside and shut the door. She didn't dare to lock it for someone had yet to return. Though as soon as she returned back into her home she was looking at Sam for he had yet to take another step in. "Sam?"

Sam jumped slightly from his dazed and looked at Kathleen. "Sorry, ma'am…I was wondering where you acquired this drawing." He was referring to the one that was perfectly drawn of the couple. For some reason the drawing style looked very familiar to him.

"A friend of ours drew it and it was given to us over the holidays." It wasn't exactly a lie but Sam didn't need to know about it, at least for now. "Come let us get you a drink I'm sure you're thirsty." She all but pushed the young boy out of the entry way and into the kitchen. As she guided him she didn't forget to smack her husband lightly on his head for scaring her like he did.

When Sam was sitting at the table he let his shoulders relax and tried to get the very familiar drawing style out of his head. He knew someone that was so very dear to him that could draw like that and for all he could know was that she was nowhere near this place. Shaking his head mentally he took the mug of hot chocolate from Mrs. Keller and leaned back in the chair.

"How are your studies going, Sam?" John asked as he was also sipping on his coffee.

"Pretty good, the semester hasn't started yet, but I am looking forward to some of the classes I'll be taking."

"That's good."

Kathleen was getting plates and stuff together and setting them out when a question was asked her way.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you setting out four plates, when it's just the three of us?" Sam was confused and didn't know if he was intruding on anything.

Kathleen had to choose her words carefully, "We have a friend that has been staying with us. She's recovering from an injury and needed some place that was quiet." She prayed to god that, that was a suitable answer. "You'll be meeting her after she returns from her walk."

Sam was surprised by the answer and nodded. It wasn't his place to disagree with them. So leaving it at that he went on to discuss with John on classified information.

* * *

"Oh, boy I over did it." Serenity mumbled as she leaning over with her hands on her knees. She was breathing heavily from a very short walk. She had pulled something in her knee and it had instantly shot pain waves into her skull. Knowing that her walk was over she have limped back into the area where she was staying when she had lost the her breath. The frosty air was making her shiver but in a good way. Wisps of white smoke billowed from her mouth when she let out of air to show her that it was still cold enough to see the air you breathed.

Looking into the mailbox for any mail and not seeing anything she turned and headed for the door of the house but stopped when she saw a pristine 2010 yellow Camaro sitting in the driveway. Letting out a breath she instantly stumbled over to the vehicle and looked it over. Reaching out with her right hand she wanted to touch the metal underneath her cold hands, but it was when she was a mere two inches from the sleek body when she pulled back and brought her hand close to her chest.

She had felt a shock… a shiver of pulsing of some kind. Her breathing sped up as she back away from the exotic car and looked it over. Something was different about this car than the one John drove. It felt different like it almost was living.

Serenity gasped as she realized what was before her. "You're here? You're finally here!" She whispered out as she got the courage to step closer. When she was a few inches from the vehicle this time she reached out and laid her hand on the frame. It was then that she could feel everything. The metal was warm and she could vaguely hear a thrumming of a heartbeat. "I have waited too long to finally meet you, Bumblebee."

She felt the car shiver underneath of her hands and with a little petting she coaxed the sentient cybertron to a soothing manner. "Do not fret young one, I mean you no harm. If anything I owe you a thank-you for taking care of my Sam."

She pulled her hand back from the warm car and stepped over to the stairs to the door. Giving him a wave and smile she turned and opens the door to her temporary home.

"John. Kathleen. I'm back!" She all but shouted into the house.

In the kitchen, Sam was sipping his drink when he heard a voice that he thought he would never hear again. Spinning out of his seat and stumbling out of the kitchen and to the entrance of the living room he watch a brown haired woman with her back to him, take off her coat and shoes. _'Oh, Primus please let that be my sister…'_ He thought and prayed to a Cybertronian god. He got his answer within the next second and the girl soon turned around and he was facing his long lost sister. His legs took control over his movement and in the next few seconds he was wrapping his arms around the one person that he truly missed.

Tears were flowing freely down her face as she was being hugged by her Sammie. "I've missed you."

Nothing else was said or heard, well that is if you count the cane that had clashed to the floor, but other than that everything was silent except for Sam and Serenity crying with joy. They were back together and now nothing would pull them apart… Nothing.

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank Tai Prime, STARSCREAM RULEZ, and RamenKnight for reviewing my story and for the peeps that favorite my story also. Thanks so much for your words and I hope that this chapter will do you justice and put a little light on to what had happen to my character, even if it's just a small bit. There is so much more to come so please enjoy.

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

The pain from her knee and the pain of finally holding her brother in her arms were overwhelming for her. Tears flowed freely down her pale face as she grasped him closer to her. She never wanted to let her precious brother go.

Sam held her tight and when he felt her loosing strength he collapsed with her to the floor. He was overjoyed with having the feeling of his sister in his arms. He never wanted to let her go again. He didn't care that his shirt was getting soaked with his sister's tears he didn't care about any of that. He didn't know how long he sat in that uncomfortable position the floor but when Serenity pulled back she was smiling and laughing.

"I missed you so much, Sam."

Primus did he miss that smile and that soothing voice of hers. He missed everything about his older sister. "I missed you too, sis."

Serenity was wiping her tears away but they seemed to just keep falling. She was just so happy and ecstatic to see him in the flesh. She had missed him so much. He was the one that she held onto even when the darkness was surrounding her. She held to life for him. She had promised herself and Primus had promised that she would see him again and she was just so happy to see that his promised fell through. Knowing the next time she would see him, he was going to receive a much needed hug from her. But for now, her Sammie needed her attention and love.

Still wiping the tears from her pale green eyes she looked at her little brother, "I heard you got into college. I'm so proud of you." She was still smiling big. "I still can't believe I missed you're 21st Birthday."

Sam gave a hearty laugh as they were both sitting on the floor. "Yeah, first Witwicky to get into college I feel special…" he stopped talking and just rubbed a hand through his short brown hair. He was embarrassed and he knew Serenity could tell. "My birthday wasn't all that special, sis. I did however spend it with Miles."

"That's good to hear."

"Let's get you off the floor. I can tell that knee of yours is starting to hurt." Standing up with ease and then grabbing his sister's hands he helped her up and got her standing. He could tell that he was right about her knee hurting her for he saw the looked of pain on her face. Shaking his head he helped her over to the couch and they both collapsed onto the soft cushions.

Serenity relaxed into the couch and caught a glimpse into the kitchen. John and Kathleen were out their way and just watching from afar. Sending a smile their way she turned back to Sam.

Sam saw her smile and knew that they would have to thank them later but he was glad that they were giving them the time to reunite. Leaning against the couch he closed his eyes and sighed. "Serenity, you don't know how glad I am to see you. It has been way to long since I saw your face."

Serenity looked at her brother with love as she tried to calm her shaking hands. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I'm sorry that I didn't reply or send you a letter on my whereabouts… I…" She didn't know what to say, she could tell him why and where she was, because she wasn't ready to go into what had happen to her. Not yet, not now.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at his sister, he could tell just by the emotions that passed over her face that she was in turmoil. "You don't have to go into explaining, sis. I have all the time in the world, there is no rush."

This is what she loved about Sam. He always knew when she was in turmoil with emotions and about things that were bothering her. She knew that he would wait for her answer, but would he be upset for what she had to tell? She placed that question in the back of her mind for now, instead she took a glance out the window and could tell that the sentient Camaro had moved closer, laughing softly she turned back to Sam and asked him an important question. "So, where'd you get the snazzy Camaro?"

Sam bolted up from his position and looked at his sis, while taking a quick peek at his car. "I saved him from the deep dark depths of the car park."

Serenity gave him that look and rolled her eyes. "Come on Sam, you can tell me."

Sam sighed and looked at Serenity, he knew John would kill him if he told the truth but this was his sister, and both mom and dad knew about Bee. "Well… I… it's complicated."

Serenity laughed at his confused face and would let him explain later, that is if she didn't decided to startle him later, though that would be fun. She hid her smile mentally as she stretches her hands over her head. "Well I'm hungry; you think we could eat before reminiscing about what we miss in the last years?"

Sam nodded his head before talking a glance at the kitchen; Mrs. Keller had heard Serenity words and was getting lunch ready. Motioning them to her he helped Serenity up and guided her into the kitchen. After she was seated in her spot he walked over to John and gave him a manly hug. "Thanks so much for the awesome surprise."

"You're welcome."

Sam hugged Mrs. Keller also and gladly took the kiss on his cheek from her. He then walked over to the table and sat down next to his sister.

Lunch wasn't all that of a surprised, there was laughter and storytelling of the two siblings and it was sometimes quiet. Over all it seemed to be a normal lunch.

When lunch was over, Kathleen shooed Serenity, Sam, and her husband away so she could do the dishes. They all just laughed and thanked her.

Sam was heading back to the couch when he saw his sister looking out the front door. "Want to go for a drive?"

Serenity nodded her head and began to grab her shoes. She grabbed her coat and scarf and opened the door.

"Hey hold on a minute…" Sam was rushing to get his shoes and coat before he was also ready. Nudging his way to the door way he saw John look from the hall way a few feet behind him. Giving him a look that he would keep his secret for now he followed after his sister.

John stopped in the door way and watched as they both stumbled down the stairs and to the Camaro. He was about the shut the door when he heard something that nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Hurry up Sam, Bumblebee wants to go for a cruise."

Sam and John's jaws dropped.

"Oops." Serenity had let out her secret and it was well worth it, to see the looks on their faces.

"_Oops I did it again…" _

"BUMBLEBEE!"

The Brittany Spears song died and Bumblebee lowered on his axels. A soft whine was heard as his headlights drooped and he was doing a really bad impression of the puppy face.

"Aww… Poor, Bee." Serenity limped over to Bumblebee and rubbed his hood with her hand. Turning back to her brother she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a soft glare. "Sam, you be nice to your guardian." She scolded.

"But… But…" Sam was at a loss of words, how could his sister know about, them? How?

John was blinking and still blinking as he couldn't believe what he saw. "Serenity?" he called towards the young woman.

"Sorry about this John, but any information you want on this is classified." She paused and then gave another smirk. "Though I would be more than happy to tell you if you can get me clearance to see and meet the one and only Optimus Prime."

To say the least all hell broke loose.

* * *

It was the throbbing pulse from Bumblebee that had clashed into frame first. Surprise and shock burst through the unknown bond they had and it was overwhelming. Her new special power was taking it calmly but it was still a shock to her, to feel such powerful emotion from the sentient being beside her. She could see out of the corner of her eye that he was trembling, but she didn't know if it was fear or something else, because it seem to be blocked from her. Wanting to reach out and comfort him she had to hold back for now.

John was next.

John looked at Serenity, then to Sam, and lastly to Bumblebee. "I-I'll get right on that." He shut the door and went back into his house and disappeared into his office. For once he felt empty. He was desperately trying to remember if he slipped anything about the Autobots but he couldn't recall if he did. Hands shaking he took a seat at his desk and held his head in his hands. He had a lot of work and calls to make to get Serenity clearance, he had better start now. It was the least he could do, he felt like he still owed her a lot and if she wanted to meet the Autobots then so be it.

Outside Sam wasn't sure what to think but the first thing he did was come closer and grab his sister's arms. He didn't hold her tight or tight enough to leave a bruise he just held her and looked at her with stunned brown eyes. "How?"

Serenity looked at Sam and turned away, "I can't tell you Sam. I-I'm sorry." Oh, how she wanted to tell him, but Primus had specifically told her, that Optimus had to know first before she could tell her loved ones.

Sam searched deep within her pale green orbs before letting his hands fall to his side. "I should have told you right away when you asked. Your my sister and you do have the right to know, I-I was just scared about how you would react."

Serenity touches his arm and smiles softly. Tears were threatening to fall but she held them back. "I've been through so much in the last three years Sam. Most of it was bad but there was one good thing that came out of it, I met someone, someone that Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots hold dear to their sparks." She paused and looked away. "I've said too much, but after Optimus knows and hears what I have to say, I'll tell you. I promise."

Sam knew she kept her promises and he was looking forward to what she had to say, but he was upset to hear that Serenity went through some tough times and he wanted to know why he couldn't contact her through the last three years. Perhaps after she met up with Optimus, everything would be cleared, he hoped.

"Sam, can we still go for that drive? I kind of want to see Bee in his true form." Serenity said this as she placed a hand on the slightly trembling Bumblebee.

Sam shook his head and laugh before toss his sister the keys. Seeing her catch them easily he walked over to the passenger side and looked at his dear sister. "Sure, but your 'driving'."

"Sam I'm sure he can drive himself, but I'll go along with your funny act." She then got into the sentient vehicle.

Bumblebee had already opened his door and was waiting for the young female to get in. Serenity was what Sam had called her, and he was happy to see his friend with his long lost sister. After waiting for his two precious passengers to buckle up he put himself in reverse and backed out of the driveway. He kept the music off as he just wanted to hear what the two were going to say.

Serenity wanted to put her hands on the steering wheel but she held them back and instead looked over the interior of the vehicle. Bumblebee was in pristine condition and she could tell that Sam had some part in keeping him from being dirty with boyish accessories. She did like the touch of the bumblebee scent on the rearview mirror and it definitely had some charm. Slowly getting the courage she placed her hands on the steering wheel and rubbed her hands over it with a soothing touch.

"I'm guessing Ron took you to see, Bolivia's Finest Quality Used Cars and Petting Zoo?" She asked with humor in her voice.

Sam laughed and nodded. "Yeah, dad took me there."

"Bumblebee couldn't have been this good looking when you got him, did he?" She rubbed her thumb over the Autobot insignia and felt a soothing pulse radiate from him.

"Yeah he was a crappy 1976 Camaro with custom faded racing stripes, no offense Bee."

"How much did Ron pay for him?" She was curious.

"Got him for $4000 after he sound blasted all the other cars windows around him it was pretty cool."

Tapping the dash board she praised Bee for his good work. "Good job Bee."

Bee's radio knob shifted and a young male voice that sounded a lot like Sam spoke. "Welcome."

Serenity frowned at that but rubbed the steering wheel with understanding. She knew vaguely about his voice from seeing something of a flashback in her dreams from Primus, so she knew what he was going through.

"Are you recording my voice again, Bee?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Bee replied with a monotone voice from someone that Sam was still slightly scared of.

"Come on Bee, don't use Prowls voice." There was a whine in Sam's voice as he smacked the dashboard in a playful way.

Laughter filled the car and the tension was finally broken.

* * *

Bumblebee drove many miles out of town and finally stopped in abandon town. It was getting dark and it would be the perfect spot for him to transform and stretch his legs. Letting his two charges out backing up so he was partly hidden by the shadow of a building he began to shift into his true form.

She could hear it the sounds of a grand transformation was about to take place. Instantly grabbing Sam's arm out of slight fear she held onto him as she saw the change begin. Everything began to shift and move, Bumblebee wasn't looking like a Camaro anymore but almost a pile of metal and then it was changing again. Gasping at the sight it was very hard for her to brain to comprehend on what was going on.

It was over in a matter of minutes and there right in front of them was a being that she was familiar with. Of course he was so much smaller than Primus but she didn't care. Letting her brother's arm go she stepped forward and looked up. His baby blue optics took her attention right away and when she saw movement on his back she cooed when she saw his door wings. She was in total awe with what she was seeing. "Bee you are one handsome bot." She managed to get out as she walked even closer so she was standing next to his leg. She only came up to his knee but she didn't care, instead she was already reaching out and touching the metal. She was very happy to feel the warm metal and knew that Primus was right that these sentient beings were just as much as alive as humans were.

Bee was in state of his own, he really didn't know what to make of the human girl at his feet. She seemed so relax around him and he was wondering what had happen to her and what made her feel so relax around him. Crouching down so he was looking into the pale green eyes of Serenity he also reached out and placed a comforting hand at her back.

Serenity turned and looked at the large hand at her back before reaching out and gasping his finger. "It's okay Bee." She smiled and leaned against his touch as he curled his fingers around her small frame.

Back with Sam, he was also in a state of awe with how Bee was already snuggling up to his sister. Very happy for this outcome he walked over to them and leaned against his partner's knee. Rubbing his hand against the frame he felt like everything was at it should be.

* * *

The room was dark except for a lonely computer screen. A man sitting in the darken room looked at the screen and then picked up the ringing telephone that sat next to him. "What is it?"

"Sir, N.B.E. 13 is in association with N.B. E. 02. What are your orders?"

The man paused and smiled. "Let them be."

"Very well sir."

Hanging up the phone and resting his head on his bony hands he spoke to the room. "Do not think you can get away from us Ms. Witwicky." An evil smirk graced his lips as he turned the computer off and sat in the dark room chuckling. "We will meet again."

* * *

Bumblebee returned his charges back home to the Keller's after a few hours. Parking in the driveway he unlocked his doors and let them out. As he watched them stumbled into the lighted house he went back to the promise that he made with Serenity. He would keep it and until she had her say with Prime he would let him in on what he had discovered on her to him. For now a much needed recharge was in order. Setting his systems on low he fell into a light recharge. He would instantly wake if anything was to happen, but for now the area was clear and he could rest.

The next few days were quite normal. Sam and Serenity were getting back into the swing of things and were catching up on what they missed. John was nice enough to park his car in the driveway and let Bee have the garage so he could converse with the two humans. It was like that for about three days and soon enough the calls and the work that John did were in his hands and they all said that Serenity had the clearance to see the rest of the Autobots and especially Optimus Prime. Serenity was ecstatic and couldn't wait to see the one bot that she was asked to see by Primus himself.

* * *

TBC

Songs used:

Oops I Did It Again by: Brittany Spears.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! I'm so happy with myself. I typed my first ever 11 page chapter! Wahoo! Okay I'm good. So I hate to say this but this will be one of the very few long chapters I plan to do. I hope you enjoy but I don't plan on making a whole lot of these long ass chapters.

Thanks to Tai Prime and RamenKnight for reviewing. Oh and I did fix that little wording with the ankle joint in the last chapter.

Just a warning to the content in this chapter, it does get a little graphic in the middle so the rating will count here. Plus you all get to see a little of what has happen to my character. Please enjoy and on with the Story!

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

The day was supposed to be a good one. Today was the day Serenity would meet Optimus, but so far it just wasn't going as plan. She had woken up with a cold and what was worse she slept through the 8:30 am alarm. So not only was she running behind on time but she was under the weather with a cold. Thank primus, she didn't even unpack her duffel bags or then she would have been in some deep trouble. Stumbling out of bed she headed for the shower in hopes that it would wake her up more and make her feel a little better.

She took a bit longer in the shower than she normally did and when she was out she blow dried the medium length hair. She was going in full combat uniform so she had to look her best. The reason why she had picked the outfit was because it was the only one that she thought that it would be fitting to meet a Prime with. Hair done she skedaddled back into her room and grabbed the neatly pressed uniform. It had been a long time since she last wore it and it was a little e intimidating to say the least.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves but it was a little hard. After a few minutes she was feeling slightly better and began to dress herself in the camouflage uniform. Her hands were trembling and her breathing was heavier. She really hated wearing this outfit for she didn't feel like she was an accomplished solider. It didn't feel right to her, but it was all she had, so she would deal with it for now.

She walked out of her room and into the living room with her boots and beret already on. The only item that didn't fit with her outfit was the dreaded cane that she held. She wouldn't be going without it today for her knee was acting up. Looking up from the ground she saw her brother and the Keller's looking at her with love in their eyes. Smiling softly she stayed were she was and instead looked out the window to look at the sparkling Camaro.

It had been a long time maybe four years since he saw his sister in that uniform. Stepping forward he placed a hand around his sister's shoulder. Her hair was up in a bun and she really looked like a soldier. "So what's with the flames on the cane?" He wanted to break the tension that she was feeling.

Staring at her brother she smirked and replied, "It makes me look like I'm going fast."

Sam stared and then burst out laughing. "A quote from Dr. House… nice."

Serenity though it was a good comeback and was quite happy for Sam asking her. Giving him a hug she walked over to John and Kathleen and was met with a bear hug from Kathleen.

"You be careful and take care of yourself, you hear me." She had tears in her eyes but they were happy ones.

"I will ma'am." Hugging the woman back she felt sad that she was leaving her, but it was for the best.

"Don't let those bots bother you with their high-tech." She was rambling now.

"I won't Kathleen." She laughed as she hugged the woman one last time before turning to John.

"Don't hug me yet, Kid. I'm coming with you." He smiled and turned to Sam. "Get her bags in the car, Sam. We don't need her hurting herself more."

Sam nodded and went to her room to grab her bags. There were only two duffel bags but it was quite easy for him to pick up in one trip. Huffing outside he placed the luggage in Bee's trunk and then waited outside. Leaning against Bee's door he looked at the front door and saw his sister step out. "Ready to head out, sis?"

"I think so…" She turned and waved goodbye to Kathleen before she and John headed for the Camaro.

The three of them got in. Sam taking the driver seat, John in the passenger seat, and Serenity in the back.

Serenity was glad for the seating arrangement for it gave her the space she needed to let her knee rest. After they were already to go she reached down and took out her small bag. Searching for her sketchbook and a pencil she passed the time with sketching an up close face of Bumblebee. What she had so far was just a rough sketch and she was still putting in outlines before she moved on to the detail.

Every once awhile she would look out the window but everything was passing in blur as Bee drove them to the airport. She was told by John that they were flying in a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III. She was also told that they were going to be in with the cargo because the US was also shipping supplies to the base that they were going to. She wasn't given a name yet but she knew she would fine out soon. Turning back to her drawing she paid most attention to that as Bee drove and when they got to the airport she got out for security reasons they she was back in the Camaro and they were driving up to the large aircraft.

Once Bee was safely strapped down the crew he was driving got out and strapped themselves into the seats. They were leaving shortly and it was required for all passengers to be seated in the seats.

Rubbing Bee's top she could feel his vibrations of anger from being held down. Sensing his emotions she leaned against his frame, "We'll be back home soon, Bee. I promise you that you will not be harm." Her tone was soothing, she didn't want her new cybertronian friend to be scared and it just felt like it was her duty to calm him down, even if he was Sam's guardian.

Bee felt relaxed after her touch. Embracing her hug well within his spark, Bee settles down and just watches his charges as they relaxed.

After the plane took off, Serenity felt herself being called on the outskirts of her mind. Head leaning against Sam's shoulder she fell into a light, but deep sleep.

* * *

~~~DREAM~~~

_The first thing she did when she felt herself sitting in Primus's hand was stand up and motion for him to lower his face to her. _

_Primus chuckled and did as she asked and was granted with a hug. Though it didn't actually look like one since it was just her grabbing his face in an odd way. "You are quite welcome, small one."_

"_Sorry, I had to do that, because you earned it." _

_The cybertronian being smile as he looked at the young human in his servo he was still learning from her and to think that she could still surprise him made him quite happy. _

"_Okay, back on topic… So why'd you call me here?" Serenity was sitting down in Indian style so she could look at her savior. _

_Curling his hand around the young female he brought her close to his chassis and spoke with his booming but soothing voice. "The time has come to show them, small one. In order to tell and explain how I came to be with you, I must show them why I did so."_

"_So you're saying that you need to show them the time when you came to me?"_

"_Yes."_

_Serenity paused and looked out to the metal landscape before her. The place she was in was a holy place and it showed the many pasts here. Looking back to Primus she nodded. "I let you show them, but do I have to go through it and see it again?"_

"_That is your choice. If you wish it, I can simply take over and just show them that one scene and you don't have to be a part of it."_

"_That sounds good…"_

"_So be it, small one." _

_The world dispersed around the human and she was once again greeted with whiteness._

~~~END DREAM~~~

* * *

Sam was already starting to nudge his sister to wake when she opened her pale green eyes.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost, were about to land so they want us up and in Bee." Sam replied as he helped her out of the straps and to Bee. Once she was inside John and himself got in and waited. The bump was felt throughout the carrier and shortly after they came to a stop.

Serenity was shaking and if it wasn't for Bee tightening the seatbelt around her she might have gone into a panic attack. Grasping the strap with her hand she gave a tighten grip back as a thank-you. It wasn't long now and it would be a matter of minutes to hours when she would finally meet Optimus Prime.

The hatch to the C-17 open and Bee was free to go after he free of the straps. Hitting the gas they zipped out of the plane and to the black top. Serenity and Sam were laughing with glee and John wasn't too far behind them with happiness but it ended shortly when they came to a stop in front of a massive hanger. Bumblebee's doors open and the trunk popped the luggage out and safely to the ground.

Serenity's hands went to her hips as she scolded Bee. "Bumblebee, what if I had breakables in there?"

Bumblebee had shifted into his bot mode and gave a shrug with his shoulders before drooping his door wings in a sad manner.

"You're lucky I like you, or you would be in deep trouble."

"Come on sis, he's just happy to be home."

"I know Sam. I'm just messing with him." She smiled and knocked her brother's shoulder with a playful smack.

Seeing the siblings and Bee getting along, John really didn't want to break the mood but they had a schedule to keep. "Alright Serenity, I believe you know what happens now?"

Serenity turned from her fun and looked at John; she nodded her head and came forward. Waving goodbye to Bee, Sam and John she took the folder that had her clearance in it. She walked to the massive hanger before them and handed it to the solider waiting. Looking at the man before her she could tell from his looks that he was much older than her.

The man looked through the folder and then to the young female before him. His expression was shock for he didn't know that Sam Witwicky had a sibling. "You're clear for entry ma'am."

"Are they in their alt modes?" she suddenly asked. She could sense multiple cybertronians in the hanger.

"Yes ma'am they are. I believe they are having a meeting, but they have told me that interruptions were fine."

"Thanks." She stepped forward as he unlocked the human size door for her. "I'll be fine on my own." She had seen the startled look on his face but he nodded and she was free to enter.

* * *

The hanger was spacious and it looks to be able hold many of large items, but what in had sitting in it now was six beautiful vehicles. Before she could even begin to look at the luscious vehicles her frame was hit with different emotions, but most of them were of questioning. Closing her eyes from the attack she wanted to reach out and calm the emotions that she was feeling, but in doing so she could very well loose her life. So calming her own emotions she turned her attention to the vehicles before her.

The first sentient Serenity saw was a Fire and Rescue 2010 Dodge Durango. She wasn't sure who it was so she went onto the next one. A Silver Pontiac Solstice GXP followed by a Black and White 2010 Nissan 350Z Police Car. She had a feeling on who the first one was, but the police car was a new one to her. A 2010 Yellow Search and Rescue Hummer H2 caught her attention and after walking closer but still standing back she sighed in relief to see the insignia was how it should be with the a red face. The huge Black GMC Topkick Pickup Truck was next and the glossiness of the black was so shiny that she could see her face in it. Laughing softly she turned her eyes on the last and most important vehicle in the hanger. The Peterbilt 379 Semi Truck with Red Flame decals stood out from the rest and it was he who she would approach.

Her footsteps felt like lead as she approached the Peterbilt. When she was in arms reach she stopped and looked at him with pale green orbs. Many emotions were flying through her as she thought of what to say, but she already knew what to say, she was just scared of the outcome. Standing at attention with her held bowed slightly she began to speak in volume.

"I have travel many miles to meet you. I have overcome many obstacles to just be in your presence." She lifted her head and was now looking into the grill of the grand truck as she continues on. "You are my final hope to surviving in this world, for I cannot do it alone. My name is Serenity Rose Witwicky, older sister to Samuel James Witwicky. It is a great honor to finally meet you Optimus Prime."

The semi before her shuddered at her spoken words and then spoke. "We were not aware that Sam had a sibling…"

His words, his voice, and his overall power made her tremble in anticipation. "We humans have this quality that if you don't ask, we don't tell."

Optimus's chuckled vibrated around her and she let out a sigh. As she looked at the great leader before her she could feel a tingling sensation run throughout her body. Not happy about the invasion she switches her eye sight over to the Hummer H2 and gave him a glare.

A grouchy voice ignored her glare and spoke, "The youngling has Allspark residue in her system."

The room went silent and a gasp rang throughout the hanger from most of the sentient beings.

Looking at the search and rescue vehicle she now knew the name what it was that was flowing through her body. "…Nothing new about that."

They were shifting, the vehicles around her were shifting and it was time to show them. Reaching forward and ignoring the whirling of a cannon charging behind her, she touched Optimus's grill and whiteness took the group's optics and their minds were transported elsewhere.

* * *

~~~A FAR AWAY PLACE~~~

"Ironhide, stand down." The voice of Prime ordered as they were now in a metal landscape. The area looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't put his servo on it. Standing at the front he looked back at his men and saw that they were all here. At his left stood Ratchet and to his right Prowl was already searching the landscape for danger.

"Where are we boss bot?" The smaller silver bot asked.

"I don't know Jazz."

"That human, Serenity she is still in the vicinity, I can see her life signal…" Prowl stated. "We are not alone…"

Weapons were drawn and a circle was formed around Optimus as procedure.

A very large cybertronian being walked forward from the nothingness and in its hand was the unconscious girl. "Do not be afraid my children for you will not be harmed." Stepping into the light the Autobots gasped at what they saw.

"Primus!?"

His smile reached their sparks as he nodded. "Yes Red Alert, it is I, Primus."

The red and white bot was still very much startled like the rest of his teammates, but it was Optimus that took a step forward to get as close as he possibly could.

"This child, Serenity, she brought us here… Why?"

"You have many questions I know, but all will be answered in due time." Pausing he looked down at the sleeping youngling in his hand and then back up to the bots. "To each there comes in their lifetime a special moment when they are figuratively tapped on the shoulder and offered the chance to do a very special thing, unique to them and fitted to their talents. It is Serenity, here that I have chosen to carry out this ordeal."

"She is just a mere child, why pick her out from the hundreds of millions out there and what is that you wish her to do?" Ironhide asked.

"I cannot tell you, but I can show you." Pointing his finger to his right optic he began to show a memory to all that could see.

* * *

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

_Electricity rippled over my scared frame as beads of sweat blurred my vision. Inhuman screams screech into the dark room as the torture continued. My whimpers went unnoticed as the evil men amped up the power to max. _

_The oxygen mask was not helping me as I tried to breath in the precious air to my lungs. The leather straps holding me down were doing their job as to immobilizing me from moving around too much, but the sweat that was pouring down my face, legs, and the rest of my body I could slowly feel the movement coming to me. _

_The pain was unbearable. Tears rained freely down from my pale green orbs as my breathing began to get frantic. The darkness that I saw in my sight was ebbing away into a bright white color. 'Is this it? Please let it end I beg of you…' I was thinking and praying to anyone. I wanted it to end, the pain and the suffering._

"_Heart rate is rising." _

"_Were losing her!"_

"_Stop the tests, NOW!"_

_BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP PPPPPPPPPP_

"_BRING HER BACK! WE CAN NOT LOOSE ANOTHER ONE!"_

_The voices and the torture had stop, but was it too late for me? I could hear a ringing in my ears and I couldn't feel my chest move from breathing anymore. Was I really gone from this world? Why did I have to suffer…why?_

* * *

_I couldn't see the darkness anymore instead I could see a morning sky with clouds and then pure white took a hold of the rest of my sight. _

"_Am I dead?"_

"_No my child, you are merely hanging between the two." _

"_Why? Just let me go…"_

"_I won't let you go when your destiny is to do so much more."_

"_I can't hang on much longer. The pain, the suffering, it all has to stop." _

"…_And it will stop if you choose it to be. _

"_How?"_

"_By choosing another path."_

"_How can I choose another path after all that has happened? I've lost everything…my life, my dignity, my family…"_

"_You have not lost everyone that you cherish, small one."_

"_Sam…He's okay?"_

"_He is fine and following his destiny."_

"_He deserves to do that."_

"_And so do you."_

_Silence followed as I turned away. The white world around me was beginning to change into a metal landscape. "Who are you? You are not the god that I used to pray too, will you please show yourself?" I waited and not a second later I saw the being before me. _

"_You are not scared…"_

_I shook her head in surprised, "…no… Why is that?"_

"_We have met before, small one."_

"_I sure we haven't met, I think I would remember a huge being like yourself."_

_His chuckle took me by surprised as I was lifted up with warm hands. As I was brought closer to the gentle face I could see writing of an unknown language that looked very familiar to me. "That writing, I've seen it before."_

"_I would hope you have." he was laughing at me gently._

_Looking at it closer I knew in my heart and mind that I had definitely seen those glyphs before, but I couldn't remember where. Wanting to remember was taking my mind by force, I needed to know. Looking at the large being I now was held at his eye sight and I could see his golden green eyes. _

_It was then when it clicked. "When I first came to these torturous men, I think I saw you, but you weren't in this form. You were a large cube, but it had all that weird writing covering it."_

"_Very good."_

"_Why come to me now?"_

"_My children will not survive without hope." Looking into my orbs he told me, "You are their hope, small one. They have lived long lives and have been at war with each other for many vorns." He sighed softly and looked away before turning back. "Your humans are such a young race and don't know what it is like to lose a whole planet to war…"_

"…_I'm sorry"_

"_My children see me as their god, and as my role as god I must do all in my power to keep them alive. Even if it means finding a person not of my world to help me...Serenity Rose Witwicky would you do me the honor to helping my children and giving them the hope to survive?"_

_I knew that in the silence that followed, that anything could happen here. It might be too late again. I might have missed my chance. But I would at least know I tried, that I took my heart and extended my hand, whatever the outcome. "I will help you…"I didn't care for the outcome of what was going to happen to me, I wanted to help, I wanted to live, I wanted to see my brother, Sam again, but most of all I wanted to take that second chance and live a true life._

_Primus let the air flow from his chassis as he took my answer to spark. Planting his other hand behind my back he looked at me and I saw the tears of happiness flow from his optics. "You have chosen well, small one. From here the fight will be ours. We will fight for our love ones and we give them back their hope so they can survive to see another day."_

_"What does it mean if I'm afraid? Does it mean something bad is going to happen?" _

_"No, it doesn't mean something bad is going to happen. It just means that you have the chance to be brave."_

_I gave a chuckled as I recalled something. "My family has this saying; No Sacrifice, No Victory"_

"_Your family is very wise to have such a saying, small one, because without sacrifice there is no victory to any raging storm." Primus paused as he looked down at me, "It is time to return my child."_

_I knew that he was right; I could feel the life returning to me because of my decision. Grasping his forefinger tight I looked at him with fear. "You won't leave me to them, will you?"_

"_No small one." He was rubbing my back with his finger and it was beginning to sooth me. I was losing the fear that I held deep within my heart about going back. It was replaced with love and affection and it was stemming the pain I was feeling as life was brought back to me._

* * *

"_Heart rate is back to normal, sir."_

_I took the breath of much-needed air as I lay against the cold table as my sight was coming back. I was momentary blinded with the lights but after they saw me alive they turned it down and came to look at me. _

_That man with grey hair and gleaming evil hazel eyes looked at me with a flashlight in his hand to watch the movement of my eyes. Oh how I hated this man, he was the one responsible for the pain that was given to me. I wanted him dead and I wanted out of this place. _

_Exhaustion was creeping up to me as I saw someone pull the need back out of my arm, I knew they wanted me to sleep but I didn't want the pain to continue. _

'_Rest small one, it is over and the time to begin recovering is upon us.'_

'_No more test?'_

'_No more test.'_

_I drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on my face to finally see that the pain and test were over. 'Thank-you Primus…'_

* * *

_~~~END FLASHBACK~~~_

Optimus was not happy_. _

Ironhide's cannons were warming up and ready to fire.

Ratchet had a wrench out and ready to toss it at someone's head.

Red Alert was twitching with anger.

Prowl had a neutral face but inside he was seething with anger.

"What the pit were they thinking? Has the Human race lost their processors?" Jazz let out with his arms crossed.

Primus looked down at the sleeping human in his hand before walking over to Optimus. "I do not know if the human race is thinking straight or if they have truly lost it. I do know that you, my children will look after Serenity and protect her from evil. She has much to learn and if she is with the right beings she can do her job without the fear of danger. Optimus Prime, do you understand what I am asking of you?"

"I do."

"Then I leave her in your hands. She is our rising hope and our future." Primus placed Serenity in Optimus's hand and with a smile he dispersed from them, all the while taking the metal landscape with him.

* * *

~~~BACK IN THE HANGER~~~

The whiteness was gone and their minds placed back in their rightful processors, the six Autobots found themselves back in the hanger. They were all transformed in their bot modes and nothing was out-of-place.

As they all looked at each other their optics were drawn to the young female laying in Optimus's hand.

Instinctively, the leader of the Autobots clutched his hand closer to his chassis and to his spark. He felt that it was right and he did have a job a duty to make sure that this human would survive and give them the hope that they need to survive themselves.

"I want Serenity in my med bay, proto. Her body temperature is too high for my liking." Ratchet was the first to speak. Reaching out to take the femme from Optimus's hand he pulled back when he saw the young female grasp his plating. "Ah well follow me, Prime."

Optimus nodded and turned to follow. Stopping short he turned to the rest of his men. "Until further notice this incident does not leave our processors. Understood." It was an order and he would make sure they followed through until they spoke about it to Serenity.

The five remaining bots nodded their heads.

"Very well, let's go Ratchet."

TBC

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank ZAFT Prime for his review and joining the reading party. Do not worry about those men, because I'm sure someone will get to them, if not Keller than someone else, but only time will tell.

As to RamenKnight thanks again for your words on the matter and I hope to make you more philosophical with the chapters to come. I'm glad I'm making you think and ponder on what is happening, because that was kind of what I was hoping my readers would do. I like critique and you my friend are making me very happy. So thank-you!

Moving on to the story, it's a little on the short side, but it was all my brain could get out for this chapter. Please Enjoy!

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

That atmosphere was thick with tension as the Autobots left the hanger and headed for the true side of the base. Optimus Prime was still in slight shock after what had happen just moments ago. The meeting of Primus was never going to leave their processors and the fact that this young woman, a sibling to Sam, was going to play a big part in the near future. It was just so much to take in and they still were learning about everything to do with Earth, and to have this place on them it was a little mind-blowing.

Letting the air flow from his internal mechanisms, Optimus looked down at the precious human that he was holding. Never would he think to meet Primus and it would be connected to an alien of another world. Servos holding the sick youngling he brought her close to his chassis to keep her warm with his spark. Something deep within him told himself that this was okay and he shouldn't be afraid to hold and keep the human close to his spark.

He thought that it was perhaps the Matrix of Leadership, but he put that thought away in the back of his processor to think about for another day.

Turning into a hallway, that was quite large with a ceiling with a height of 50 feet, Optimus and Ratchet were heading for a door that would lead them to the elevator, that would take them half a mile underground to their base. The rest of the mechs watched them go, before turning back into the hanger to discuss what would be happening now that Serenity was in their presence.

"Optimus! Wait!"

Before even reaching the elevator the sound of small footsteps running made the two mechs turn and see an out of breath Sam heading their way.

Bumblebee taking a chance, grabbed his charge so he wouldn't harm himself and within a few steps the two were looking up at their Prime and Ratchet.

"She's okay!? Serenity is alright, isn't she?" Sam was frantic as he saw them walk out of the hanger with his sister unconscious in Optimus's hands. Scared that he was going to lose her again he had made a dash for the two in an instant. Now grasping Bee's servo he looked at Optimus and then to his hands to watch his slumbering sister.

"As alright, in having a temperature too high for her body? I think not." Ratchet grumbled out. He wanted to get the youngling to his med bay at once to let her rest and to be able to give her a full body scan.

Sam paled at those words and looked to Ratchet with a hopeful gaze. "I know she wasn't feeling too well this morning, but she was so happy to come meet you guys, she kind of pushed it away…"

Ratchet was glaring at Sam with his facial plates almost in a snarl.

"Easy Ratchet." Optimus said as he looked at his CMO.

"Sorry Ratchet." Sam said with a frown.

Growling, slightly he turned and pushed the code needed to get the elevator rollin'. "Let's just get her to my med bay."

The elevator open minutes later and the three mechs and two humans stepped in.

After a short ride down into the depths of the base they stepped out and headed for the med bay. Ratchet instantly taking the lead, he guided them through the halls all the while ignoring the bots that they passed, with their questioning gazes.

Coming finally to a door that was a few feet taller their Prime, Ratchet stepped in front of the motion sensor and the door opened. A reception desk that was way too large for a human sat there with no one behind it. Grumbling about a certain lack of bot not at his post he turned and headed for another door. Hearing Optimus and Bumblebee behind him he pushed through the door and stepped into a large room with multiple medical Autobot size berths.

"Sit." Ratchet orders to Optimus.

Optimus raise an optic ridge at his friends and chuckled. Sitting on one of the large berths he looked at Ratchet with a smile on his face plate.

"Do not fragging start smiling, Prime." The large search and rescue bot grumbled as his hand shifted into a scanner and began the short process of scanning the human Optimus was holding. A few brief moments later he had a deep scan of Serenity and was already looking over at what he had found. Musing on his findings he turned away and paused as he just receives an email from someone. The email contained detailed information on the health and injuries of Serenity.

"SLAG THE FRAGGING PIT OF UNICRON!" Ratchet all put screamed. Turning swiftly around he looked at the child before him and cursed again. Looking at Sam and Bee he yelled, "OUT!"

"…But" Sam cried.

"NOW!"

Bumblebee not wanting to feel the wrath of Hatchet turned and took a protesting Sam with him.

After a short silent pause, Optimus got the courage to ask, "Ratchet?"

Ratchet was not a happy bot, trembling with anger he turned away and stepped over to a huge computer screen. Sending a coded email to it he brought up the file and the contents it held were visible to Optimus's optics. "Those pit spawned humans, how in the name Primus could they do this to their own kind?"

Optimus looked at the details within the email as he tried not to growl with anger, but it seemed almost impossible for the leader. The injuries listed new and old were long and he could not believe that this youngling had survived at all. "I don't know Ratchet…" He had no answer to his question since he didn't know what to think of the matter.

Optics scanning the data Ratchet took what he needed from it and turned back to Prime and the still slumbering child. "Be thankful for what Primus did for you, Serenity. For you would not have survived if he didn't reach out to you."

His words were soft and would not be heard by the sleeping Serenity, but Optimus did look down at the small child he had and couldn't help but thank Primus for giving her another chance. Looking back up to the still anger filled dark blue optics he wandered what was going to happen now.

"For once Prime, I don't even know where to begin."

"There is no rush, my friend."

Letting out air out through his intake valves, the equivalent of a human sigh, he walked closer to the two and stopped. Ratchet scanning Serenity just because he could, look at Optimus and then began reaching forward. With gentle touches and nudges he was able to release Prime from Serenity's grip. Now holding the sick child he was able to turned her over and around in his hands to get a better look at her.

From the human perspective she looked like a doll in the large medic's hands but to Ratchet she was a human in the dire need of medical assistance.

Optimus watched with worry as he saw Ratchet finalize what was wrong with the young femme. When he saw that he was done, Serenity was once again resting in her servos. "What needs to be done, old friend?"

"Too much has been done to this youngling, Prime. Her recovery will be slow but within a year to two years she might be back to her old self." Anger leaving his optics and returning with sadness he stared at the femme. "The damage is insufficient, from torn ligaments in her left shoulder and knee to the multiple scares that we currently can't see because of the clothes that litter her frame."

Optimus was silent.

Thanking Primus that her fever was not too high Ratchet pulled a human size thermal blanket from subspace and covered the small femme. Wanting to do more he paused when he heard the light footsteps of a certain human. "Conner, were the pit have you been?" He asked as he turned and faced the human doctor with his hands on his hips.

Conner with a white trench coat covering his everyday clothes and a clipboard in his hand looked up at the towering mech and sighed. "I was on my lunch break Ratch. Afternoon Optimus." He said as he waved up to the even more towering mech. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yes you did, and I need you to do the following for me. We have a patient and she is in the need of some much-needed care."

"Lay it on me."

Rolling in optics at his sassiness he began to list of materials that were needed. It was a long one and when he was done, Conner was blinking and with a small nod of his head he went off to collect the materials. Smirking at his charge he turned to Optimus and sighed. "I'll be taking Serenity now, Prime." Reaching out he waited for his leader to pass the human to him.

Optimus looked at Ratchet and then down to Serenity that he was holding close to his spark. He was hesitant in letting the small femme go, but with the pleading looks from Ratchet, he reluctantly handed over the small femme into the medic's waiting servos.

Ratchet had seen the emotion running through Optimus's optics and it pained his spark to see him react like that. Knowing to look into later he turned and walked out of the room and headed to the other side of the med bay to where the humans were stationed.

Optimus hearing the swish of the closing door stood from his spot on the berth and walked out. Stopping next to the agitated Sam he gave him a smile.

"Optimus?" Sam asked with fear.

"Ratchet is treating her, she will be fine Sam. If you'll excuse me, I have places I need to be." He gave a nod to Bumblebee and Sam and walked into the silent hallway.

It wouldn't be until a few hours later that Ratchet would let the panicking Sam back in to see his sister.

* * *

Sam had stepped in lightly to the room that was made for the human patents and had instantly honed in on his sister. Her small frame that was covered in a soft warm blanket kept her from the cool temperature she had. But it was the machines that Ratchet and Conner had hooked her up to that caught his full attention. Walking slowly over he didn't even see Ratchet watch him with his optics.

Sitting down on a chair that was by the hospital bed he reached out and took Serenity pale and delicate hand. Rubbing his thumb over the back of it he looked at his older sister trying with all his might to not look at the machines and blocking out the heart monitor as best as he could with his thoughts. Feeling the tingling sensation of being scan, Sam turned and looked up at the medic. "She will be alright?"

"With time, yes." Ratchet replied as he was satisfied with Sam's condition.

Sam nodded and turned back to his sibling. Perhaps everything would be alright in the end. He was hoping and wishing for it.

Letting Sam stay with his sibling, Ratchet turned and pulled out a small tiny object from subspace and held it in his servos. In his palm was a tracking device which he had found deep within Serenity's left shoulder-blade. If he wasn't such a bad ass doctor he would not have seen it, but thanking himself that he was, he was able to extract it and terminate the signal that it was producing. Now that the devil machinery was gone from the small human and the ones who placed it there were not going to fine her anytime soon he relaxed and began the long process of healing the youngling he was taking care of.

* * *

There was a lot of commotion going on in a room as men of the older generation scrambled to fine the signal. Typing as fast as they possibly could they try to get the signal that was lost from a small tracking device. They were working very hard on looking for the blasted signal and when an hour past of no luck all of them looked at each other wondering on who was going to make the dreaded call.

Finally after a few minutes a younger male stood and walked over to the phone. Gulping loudly he picked it up and dial a secret number.

"What is it?" a tired angry voice asked.

"Sir, N.B.E. 13 is not signaling anymore…"

Pause.

"WHAT!?"

The young male wasn't sure what to say but he was stopped from answering, when the boss asked something.

"Where was her last location?" He was a little calmer but not by much.

"We lost N.B.E. 13 somewhere over the Indian Ocean, sir."

There was another pause before a growl was heard. "I want it back. I don't care what you have to do, to get that signal. Drown yourself for all I care, but bring it back."

"Yes sir."

"You have 24 hours before heads start rolling. Get to work." There was a click before the young male could reply signaling the end of the phone call.

Turning back to his colleagues he was glad that everyone was able to listen in. And now that there was a command half of them turned to their own phones and began calling those who they could reach to find that signal. The other half looked at their computer screens and began searching for a way to bring the tracking device back on.

Unfortunately their efforts went to waste and when the 24 hours were up a few actual heads went rolling.

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to another chapter of No Sacrifice, No Victory.

First off I want to give thanks to Jimmy 144, for joining the group. I hope you enjoy what is to come. As to ZAFT Prime, a war just might break out between the two, but only time will tell. And finally, but not least, thank-you to RamenKnight for pointing out my small mistakes, and I hope that this chapter will have very little. I did what you said, and I hope it worked out in the end.

Without further due, onto the story!

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

The lights were dimmed, as she came around to the conscious world. Pale green orbs blinking from the soft light, looked at the mostly white room to distinguish where she was. The first thing Serenity could tell was that it was a med bay and a very large one in fact. The ceilings were high, and if it wasn't for the large furniture of medical berths covering the open space she wouldn't have notice if she was in an alien room or not.

Already hearing the beeps and sounds of the machines she was obviously hooked up too, she turned to the pressure that she was feeling at her feet. Smiling at the sight of her sleeping bother she wandered just how long she was slumbering.

Light footsteps caught her attention as she was admiring the room from her bed, so turning she was met with a human that looked to be in the same age range as her.

"Good morning!"

"Morning… really?" Pause. "I guess sleep really is the best medicine…"

The male just chuckled before taking data down, to be looked at later. "By the way, I'm Conner. I'll be your human doctor while you're here."

Giggling softly she smiled, "Let me guess, Ratchet makes the calls around here."

"Yep." Flipping through a clipboard, with paper, he checked some things off, before getting a blood pressure reading of his patent.

Serenity scowled. "I hate those."

"It will be over shortly."

The pressure she felt as he squeezed air into the device made her cringe. It did hurt and the memories of what had happen to her, made it seem so much worse. Letting out a breath after it was over she relaxed into the bed.

Sam was still out cold, with his legs prepped up on the bed and his chin resting on his chest, he looked to be in a relaxed position. That is before Serenity smirked and kicked him.

"Wut? I'm up!"

"Ha-ha… Gotcha!" She was laughing at not just his expression, but the tiredness that cover his feature. "Morning Sam!"

Shaking his head and rubbing the muckiness from his eyes, he looked at Serenity with a glare before smiling. "Morning Serenity."

"Don't tell me you slept there all night Sam."

"Well… not the whole night, I did get some dinner before I came back."

At the mention of food her stomach growled and not a moment later Sam's also rumbled.

"This is your fault."

"How is this, my fault?"

"Because Sam, you mention food."

"Oh."

Laughing again at his confused expression, she patted his hand to forgive him. "So Connor, what's on the schedule for breakfast, this morning?"

Shaken out of his reading, Conner looked up and glanced between the two of them with an intense glare. "Do I look like a chef?"

"Well… uh… no."

Sam was smirking.

Letting the young female sweat it out for a few seconds more, his glare turned into a smirk. "I'm just messin' with yea."

Sam cracked up laughing.

Frowning from their mean humor, Serenity smacked Sam's arm, before a pout and smile crossed her face. "Well it wasn't funny."

The three of them laughed and settle down in a friendly matter and continue the conversation.

Listening in to Sam and Conner go on about what they missed since the last time they seen each other, Serenity responded to an alien sensation that was not of this world. Not wanting to draw attention from the two boys, her eyes scanned the area and happened upon a large yellow-green mech. He was tall and if she had to estimate he looked to be about 24 feet. His dark blue optics looked at her, before moving to the male doctor that was not at his work station.

"CONNER!"

"Oops… got to go."

The siblings laughed at him since he jumped and then he was gone.

Sam standing up and stretching his tired limbs, while listening for the crack when they pulled out from socket, he looked up at Ratchet and gave him a wave.

"That's disgusting, Sam."

"So."

Shaking her head at her brother, she waved him off.

Taking short quick steps over to Ratchet, he looked up and waited for that tingling feeling of being scanned. Not a second later he felt it and turned back to Serenity. "Your turn, sis."

Not sure what he was referring too, she gave him a question look.

"Just wait for it…"

Still not sure on what he was going on about she waited and soon after she felt a prickling sensation start from her toes and end at her head. Not liking the intrusion at all, she looked up at Ratchet with a frown. "You know if you ask, I would have let you've done that…"

Optics scrutinizing the information he received, Ratchet looked down at the young female as air ventilated out of his systems. "My med bay, my rules."

"But it's a disrespect of pri…" She stopped when she was being looked at by the intense dark blue optics. Sighing softly at the losing war, she leaned against the bed and tried to relax.

"So, Ratchet what's the verdict?" Sam asked.

Looking down at Sam as he stood just under his knee-joint he fiddled with a wrench he hand in his hand and thought about what to reply back. "Fever is down, now all we need to do is the recovery time."

"Really?"

There was a loud groan over where Serenity was.

Sam chuckled at his sister's misfortune, but it was for the best.

Ratchet nodded his head then looked at the young child before turning to his own work station.

"Sam! Get over here."

"Coming."

Grabbing his arm and forcing him to take a seat she calmed her nerves. She needed to tell him some things about knowing of the transformers.

"So shall we get down to business? First question, how?"

"What has John told you?"

"Not much, depending on what I asked him."

"Which is?"

"Where were you all this time?" When he had asked that question to John he was anxious on what he was going to say to him.

"What did he say?"

"He said that you were held hostage somewhere in Russia. He didn't go into detail or anything or on why you were taken away…"

Relief washed over her frame at how brief the answer was.

"Serenity… what happened?"

Tears were threatening to fall as she looked away from her brother. She wasn't ready to tell. "Not now, Sam, please don't let me go through it again."

Knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer he reached out and hug his sister. "I'm sorry I asked." Distraught for making his sister upset he told himself that he wouldn't ask that question again.

Hugging her brother with love, she leaned her head against his shoulder-blade and let the tears fall. The agony, spasms of pain, and the suffering that she went through would forever be drilled into her mind. She didn't know if it would ever be possible for her to tell what had really happened while being capture.

Off to the side of the distraught siblings, Ratchet was watching them with concern optics. The human female, would have a hard time ahead of her, but with his help and Sam's, perhaps they would get her though the hardships that she has faced.

They sat there for a while, just hugging and feeling the bond, that they had a long time ago before they were forced apart. Pulling back from her loveable brother, she wiped the tears away and gave a true smile. "I needed that, thanks."

Shrugging his shoulders he sat back against the chair and looked at his sister. Over the last few days, he never really got to look at her, but now that they were here he could. Her once long brown hair was now shoulder length and fit her just fine. Pale features and piercing pale green eyes were mostly the same, except for the worn dullness that one sees when they're in the war zone.

Hands clenching into a fists, he glanced over the rest of her body as he tried not to linger on the multiple scars that covered her frame. He could only see the ones that littered her arms and part of her neck. He didn't want to know what else had been done to her under the medical outfit and feared that if he ever saw, he would be killing someone. His sister was everything to him and to see her still dealing with people hurting her, he wasn't sure what he was going to do to help her himself.

"You okay Sam?"

"Yeah… I'm just thinking."

Shaking her head at him she turned to a human size door as it was opening.

"I've got food!" Conner cried while carrying take out boxes in his arms.

Ratchet swiftly turned around at the voice and glared at the small human. "You're supposed to be working…"

Sheepishly smiling, Conner shrugged his shoulders as he passed out the two boxes of food. "First Aid said he would take over my job, so I could go get these two kids here, some food…"

Ratchet grumbling about unfaithful cretins turned and walked out of the room. He was on a mission to find a certain bot. "FIRST AID!"

There was a noise of clatter, someone dropping tools, and then running footsteps.

Ratchet cursed and was running after the fleeing mech. "GET BACK HERE!"

Sam, Serenity, and Conner all started laughing as they heard the cry of alarm.

Shaking his head at his boss he turned and headed for his own work spot. "Better eat that now." Walking away he paused, then turned to look at Sam and Serenity. "Call if you need me. I'll be around here somewhere."

Sam and Serenity both nodded their heads before digging into the breakfast that was delivered to them.

* * *

With their bellies full with the meal, they both sat back and relaxed.

Sam getting the courage pressed on with another question of his own. "So is now a good time to ask, on how you know about the Autobots?"

Serenity pausing in her relaxation looked at Sam and nodded. She then told him. She told him how she was introduced to Primus and the stories that he had told her. She left everything out with her capture, because she knew that Sam wouldn't like to hear, and she just wasn't ready to tell the secrets that she held.

After Serenity told her tale, Sam was very silent. He didn't say a word and just let the words spoken mull in his head. After being quiet and seeing the different emotions flash across his sister's face he smiled.

"I'm not making this up, Sam. Optimus Prime and the rest of the bots here are proof of it."

"I know sis, I just like seeing you sweat."

Growls. "Jerk"

Sam just laughs at his sister's misfortune as he backs away from her.

"Get back here, you brat." She was trying to reach for him, to give a good smack.

"Not happening, sis."

The tension of the tale was broken; the two siblings went back to conversing on normal topics, ranging from how sexy Bumblebee was in his alt mode to music.

* * *

Ratchet made his appearance sometime later that morning with a happy expression on his faceplate. He had accomplished his mission and knocked his poor medic in training with his favorite wrench. Smirking at the sound, First Aid made when the wrench smacked him upside the head made him feel a little better. With a skip in his step he looked in on his charge, Conner, and saw that he was hard at work going over materials that were low. Then turning to the youngling femme, he got a quick scan while also ignoring the frown, he was quite satisfied with her status.

Later that afternoon Sam was captured and taken hostage by a certain yellow and black Camaro, who was there to take him to a meeting. Sam had groaned but with a reluctant sigh he let his guardian take him to the depths of a horrid meeting.

Serenity had laugh at him but was glad for the quiet, for now she was able to get some much-needed sleep.

For the next three days, Serenity was able to keep in contact with her brother, as they were on the base. Meeting up for the three meals in the med bay, because Ratchet wouldn't let her go, Serenity had to let Sam come to her, so they could talk, and he did. When the three days were gone, she regretted the thought of her brother leaving her, but College was starting up and he needed to be there.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, classes start in a day or so."

Groans.

"It's not for too long, sis. I'll be back for the holiday, that is, if mom and dad don't call for me."

More groaning.

"You know, we could make it a surprise and you could come home, for real."

Sighing softly she looked away, "It's too early for that Sam…"

"What about Christmas?"

"I'll think about, but I can't promise anything."

Sam looks away sadly.

"I want to come home, Sam. I just don't think Ron would be happy to see me. You should know by now, that we don't get along very well…"

"It's been 10 years, Serenity, maybe dad has forgotten about everything that's happen."

"…I know Sam… Look will shoot for Christmas, okay?"

"Alright, but no backing out, deal!?"

Laughs. "Deal… Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we start up the letters again?"

Smirks. "Yeah, but your only getting a letter every other week, I need the time to study."

"I think I can deal with that."

"HONK"

"That's Bee, I got to go." Reaching forward, Sam embraced his sister in a hug.

Hugging her little brother close to her, Serenity didn't want to let him go. She had just gotten him back, but his education was important. "Be safe, Sam."

"I will, love you!"

"Love you, too." She watched him go with her pale green orbs.

Outside in the hall, Sam waved goodbye to his sister and then hopped in the sleek yellow Camaro. Tires screeching, Bumblebee zipped down the hall and to the exit that would lead them to the surface and the world beyond it.

* * *

TBC

Please Review!

Till All Are One!


	10. Chapter 10

EEK! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, my friends. I've been busy and my brain was not in the right tune. Hopefully this chapter will put a smile on your face plates even if it is a short one. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but my brain is still being withheld.

…odd, I make it sound like my brain was taken hostage. Oh well.

Onto replying to reviews…

TheGhost129: You have to tell me why, you're confused. Cause now, I'm confused.

ZAFT Prime: Yeah, I'm sure you all want to know what happens… You all are just going to have to wait, a little longer. Sorry. And by longer, I mean…10-20 chapters longer, unless I can work it in, sooner. No promises.

Galem: Welcome aboard! Hope to keep the reviews coming!

Shall we get to the story!?

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

The femme was driving him mad.

Within just hours of Sam leaving, the youngling had gotten the guts of trying to escape from his med bay. She didn't even make it out of the bed, before he was grasping her, in his servos. After lecturing her about medical procedures and putting her back in her bed, he went off to work. Of course this didn't last very long and within minutes, she was back up and trying to escape again.

Ratchet was very agitated by the end of the day and if wasn't her being human, she would have been smack upside the head, by his favorite wrench by now.

Thankfully the next couple of days she had stayed in the bed because of being tired. Thanking Primus for the quiet, Ratchet was able to get quite a bit done, though that didn't last very long.

Two days later the femmeling had gotten the guts to try to escape again.

* * *

She had to get out, she felt confine while staying in one place.

After looking both ways for any sign of Ratchet, she slithered out of the bed and placed her bare feet on the cool ground. Glancing both ways again to make sure she wasn't being watched, she made about 15 steps before she was hollered at.

"SERENITY ROSE WITWICKY!"

Deflating mentally, Serenity froze and glanced up at the large cybertronian. She was in trouble, and with Ratchet using her full name, she knew she was in even more trouble.

Hands on his hips and dark blue optics glaring down at the youngling, he was not happy.

"Come on, Ratchet." She was whining. "Just for a few minutes, or laps, please?"

Ratchet gave Serenity a dead pan look before shaking his head. "No…"

"…You said that yesterday!"

"My med bay. My rules."

She completely deflated mentally and physically.

Collapsing softly to the floor, she sat on the cool ground, with a pout.

Ratchet watching with concern optics, he finally sighed and leaned forward to reach for the youngling. Gently taking her up in his hands and off the floor, he walked out of the area where she was staying and walked into the larger part of the med bay. Setting her softly on the large med berth, he pulled up a chair of his own and sat down.

Pale green eyes peeking out from her pout she turned and looked at Ratchet and then to how far she was up off the ground. "Good thing, I'm not afraid of heights."

"I would hope, not."

Pause.

"Is this going to be an intervention?"

"Perhaps."

Serenity groaned as she sat Indian style. "What we going to talk about today, Doc?

"Your reasons for trying to escape…"

"…really?"

"Yes."

Still groaning, she rubbed her hands through her medium short hair, while looking away from the mech.

Ratchet was watching her actions and was very concern on why the femmeling was acting this way. He had a good idea why she was acting this way; he just wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Serenity?"

"Look, I don't like being confined…"

"Is this referring back to when you were…?"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Silence.

Ratchet was treading on a very thin line.

"Sorry, Ratchet… It's just a touchy subject." Which was true, but Serenity knew, that there was more to it, than meets the eye.

Ratchet was quiet, as he looked at the small femme.

After calming down a few notches, Serenity got the courage to ask again. "Could I please just go for a walk, even if it's here in the med bay?"

Optics dimming for a few nano clicks, his shoulders relaxed as he saw that with her in his med bay, nothing was going to happen. "Very well…"

"Sweet!" Smiling big, Serenity was very happy to see the tide turning.

Not happy that he lost this battle, he picked up a very happy femme, and placed her back down on the floor.

Once on solid ground, Serenity did a happy dance and twirled.

"Careful!"

"I will!" Stilling smiling, she scuttled over to Ratchet's ankle and gave it a hug. "Thanks Ratch!"

"Yes, yes, now go!" Ratchet was in slight shock but happy from her hug. Watching her skip for a bit and then walking, he was glad to be of, some help.

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter is here to stay, my friends. 12 fragging pages! Hopefully this will put a smile on your faces! Now, onto replying to reviews.

Tai Prime: Yeah, they call Ratchet the Hatchet for a reason…lol

ZAFT Prime: Thanks, I wasn't sure if the shortness would hold out well from the other chapters, but it did. Expect more in the future!

Now we shall go on to the story!

o.O I forgot something. When you see :: … :: it means that the bots are talking over their comm link!

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

It was too damn early, for this slag.

Groaning about wasting her life away and a certain Ratchet not letting her free. Serenity had decided that she would glare at the mech, until he let her out.

Oh, how he wanted to toss his wrench, but rules forbade him to when humans where of concern. Thinking, he wondered who could distract the femme for a while and then he knew who. Switching on his comm link, he pinged for a certain bot.

:: Ratchet to Jazz. ::

:: Jazz-man here! ::

Optics rolling. :: I have a femme here, in the need of a major, distraction. ::

:: o.O really? Then perhaps, I could be of some service? ::

:: Please. :: Ratchet wasn't much of a pleading kind of mech, but he was at a loss to what to do with Serenity.

:: On my way, Hatchet! ::

:: JAZZ! ::

Laughter was heard over the comm, before it went silent.

Fiddling with his precious wrench, Ratchet waited for the mech to show his face. He didn't have to wait long, because as soon as Jazz popped his head in, the wrench flew.

"Ratchet my man!"

CLUNK

"Oww."

Smirk.

"You wound meh…" Laughter could be heard in the background and with a quick twirl on his feet; Jazz turned around and look at the femmeling.

"You laughin' at me, femme?"

"Yes!"

"Well, arigh'."

Looking up at the dazzling silver mech, she looked him over and felt that tingling sensation in her stomach, and knew who was before her. "You're Jazz, right?"

"I sure am, little lady." Jazz had felt the eyes of her searching and he wondered if she remembers who he was when they kind of first met.

"Your alt mode, a Silver Pontiac Solstice GXP is sleek and sexy."

Pausing in his work, Ratchet couldn't believe Serenity said that. That's all he needed, was Jazz to have an ego burst.

"Do it with style or don't bother doin' it at all."

"Exactly!"

'…And I lost them,' Turning his audios down, Ratchet placed his attention on his work, while softly listening to the conversation behind him.

"Is he always like that?"

Pause.

"Who? Ratch? ...Yeah." Smirks.

"Thought so." Smiles.

Trying to stay on task, Ratchet so wanted to but in on their conversation, on him.

Smiling at Jazz, she could literally feel the anger and tension that Ratchet was radiating off his spark. Taking a side glance to where he was, she back off with going further in the danger zone. "So, Jazz? You like music!?"

"Slag yeah!"

Giggling at his curse, Serenity motions the mech to follow her, so they could let Ratchet work in peace.

"Thank Primus…" Ratchet was in the clear to work with little noise from the femme. Rubbing his hands together, he smirked and got down to business.

* * *

Later the afternoon, Jazz had to leave for his shift, and had left a sad femme. He didn't want to go, but duty was calling for him. Promising Serenity that he would visit again, and bring an iPod for her the next time, he said his goodbyes and headed for his shift.

Deflating as boredom set in, she looked over to where she last saw Ratchet and groaned. He was nowhere in sight, but there was a certain human. "Conner!"

"Yes!?"

Smirks. "Can we go for a walk and get some food?"

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"…Maybe."

The sound of rummaging was heard, as Conner was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"My wrench..."

Frowns. "…that's not funny."

"I thought it was." Laughs.

"…Jerk…"

"That's the way of life."

"No it's not!"

Smirking at Serenity, he instead pulled out a cane that he was hiding. It was wooden, with a silver handle in the shape of a snake.

"Where'd you get that?"

"EBay…?"

Staring at Conner with a not amused look, Serenity walked forward and took the dreaded cane in her hand. Looking it over and letting her hand glide over the smooth frame, she was deeming if it was worthy or not to have, and if it was going to hold her weight when she needed it too.

"Is it up to your standards?"

"For now, yes, thanks."

"No problem."

"So, food and a walk?"

"You asking me on a date?" He was smirking.

"No."

"…I'm not sure…"

"Please, I want to get out of here."

Conner had a feeling he was going to get in trouble for this. "Ratchet is going to kill me."

"That's the spirit!"

Glares.

Laughing at his intense, but playful glare, Serenity hauled him out of the med bay with herself. Once outside in the large open hallway, her laughter carried on down and into the abyss. She was free, for the time being. Free from the stuffy med bay, free from the bed that she had slept in for the last week or so, just free.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Serenity jumped from his bellowing and turned around with her cane tightly in her hand. She didn't even sense him as he approached. Twitching from his yell she looked over to Conner and saw him pointing a finger at her.

"This is your fault, Conner."

"…What?"

Giving his playful glare back, she waggled her finger at him.

"I don't care whose fault it is. I want to know why you're out of my med bay."

"Food and a walk. Is that too hard to ask?"

"You're not supposed to leave the med bay, without my permission."

"But look…" points to the door of the med bay. "I'm not in the med bay now, so I don't need your permission…"

"I don't need your smart aft remarks, youngling." Glaring at the young femme, he was not happy with her smart aft statement. Turning to Conner, he smirked with evil intent, he had an idea.

"CONNER!"

"Yes Sir."

"If, Serenity here want's food, I'm sure you're more than willing to take her to it."

"Do I get to barrow the golf cart?"

"No."

"…But… but that's like…" he was counting on his fingers, "…two miles away."

"Not, my problem." Ratchet them glared at the two humans, before walking into his med bay and slamming the door shut behind him.

"I hate you." Conner said to Serenity with an upset voice.

"Love you too!"

"Let's go."

* * *

It was taking longer than what he anticipated. Serenity was stopping for all the tiny ass details of the base, and it was wearing him out in mind and body. She was currently looking at a very large painting of the Autobot insignia that which was probably painted by Sunstreaker. She was admiring it, which other human didn't.

"Serenity, I'll be around the corner."

"Okay."

The painting of the insignia was different, than the insignias that she had seen on the Autobots. There was just so much more fluidity and descriptive strokes that told a different story, to her. Over all, she felt that whoever painted this, was a true and very passionate artist. Really wanting to meet the one behind the painting she smiled and memorized the hallway, so she could easily come back to it if she wanted.

Happy for what she found, she skipped around the corner and came into contact with Conner, as he was talking to someone.

"Sorry, that took so long, Conner." Head tilted to her left, as she smiled at her guide.

Conner and his friend both turned and looked at Serenity.

Brown eyes met pale green and for a second all was quiet.

"Epps?"

"Serenity?"

The question of the names and the dropping of the cane were heard, before Serenity was wrapped with strong muscular arms. She was lifted off the floor and hugged by the African American. Tears were already streaming down her face, as she was being hugged by someone, she had not forgotten.

The grown military trained, Epps held his friend close to him. It had been too long since he last saw her. "Thank God, you're okay."

"Of course, I'm okay."

"You were taken from us…"

Pulling back slightly from his hug, she looked up into his very expressionist face. "What do you mean? You guys knew that I was going to be gone…"

Making sure his emotions where in check, he placed the small girl down. Trying to lose the tension in his shoulders, Epps looked into Serenity's eyes with anger. "You were taken away from us that day. Those bastards stole you right underneath our noses. We didn't even know of it, until the real guys in blue, showed up a few days later."

Hands shaking, Serenity was quiet. _'So it wasn't a scam, to just pick me up…but how? How did that man, that evil man, know that I was going to be transfer to a new site? How?' _Grasping the nearest object, which was Epps, she clutched at his army suit, in desperation.

"That man that damn bastard knew. He knew of everything. Everything…"

Wrapping his arms, around the frail girl he held her tight as she continue to mumble to herself.

"…the pick-up time, the coördinates, everything." Growling softly, Serenity hid her head, in his chest to calm her nerves.

"I'm just glad to see you alive, kid."

Pulling back, she glared at Epps, for the nickname, which he had given her way back when they first met. "I'm not a kid."

"Yes, you are." Smirks.

"Is Lennox, around?"

Smiles. "Yeah, he's nearby."

"Would love, to dog pile him."

"I'm sure you would, but let me have a little fun, first." Epps, then turned around, "Hide behind me, kid."

"…Aww… fine." Doing as he said, Serenity stepped behind Epps, so she was hiding in his shadow. A smile was clearly seen on her face as she waited, for the action to start.

"LENNOX!"

"Do you really, have to yell?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, he's around the corner, and down the hall."

"Oh."

There was a pause, before a voice answered back.

"WHAT!?"

"Still loud as ever." She giggled.

Smirking at Serenity's humor, he replied back. "GET OVER HERE! I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

"Hey, I'm not some prize, to be shown around like a trophy."

He shrugged his shoulders, as to say, too bad.

There was another pause.

"I'M BUSY…CAN'T I GET A MINUTE, TO SPEAK WITH IRONHIDE ABOUT SOMETHING?"

"NO!"

Pause.

"DAMNIT EPPS!"

Giggling against Epps back; she was very much enjoying the argumenta conversation. She was also wondering when Lennox, was going to get his ass in gear and come see them.

"I think, he's mad…"

"You, think? Epps, he's going to kill you." She was laughing silently.

"Probably, but I have a wild card."

"Which is…?"

"You!"

"Of course… Why didn't I, see that one coming?"

"…Because?"

"That explains a lot…" She could sense a spark, coming closer to them, so she went quiet. Peeking out behind Epps, left arm, she saw the large black metallic foot appear in their sight. Hiding back behind, her captor's back she waited for the outcome.

Epps smirked.

"Alright Epps, what was so important, that it couldn't wait, until I was done speaking with 'Hide here?"

Both Lennox and Ironhide had shifted around the corner. Big gruffly and black Ironhide, smirked for he already knew what, was going to transpire. Lennox on the other hand was left in the dark.

"Well…I'll show you." He then stepped out and away from Serenity.

It was just her, standing there in the hall. She could see his shocked filled olive eyes. She wanted to run up to him and hug him, but all she did, was gave a smile that he was quite familiar with. Within seconds of the smile, she was once again in the arms, of her adopted family. Laughing at his actions, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is good, this is really good!" He was happy. Happy to see Serenity, alive and well. "Glad your home, Serenity."

"Yeah, me too."

Hugging her close for a few minutes and just getting the feeling of her back, in the action with him and his team, he was very happy to see her alive before him. Once, he felt like he was done smuggling her, he put her back down and let her go.

Once back on the hard ground, Serenity reached out for Epps, taking his arm in her hand, she pulled him close, before doing the same to Lennox. "I'm so glad, I got my boys back!"

Epps and Lennox looked at each other, before they laughed at her normal actions.

Up above, Ironhide was softly chuckling at the interaction. It was always good to see, soldiers reuniting with their lost friends. Glad for the happy outcome, he nodded to Conner and sent him a text on his phone. He could leave, and he, the mighty weapon specialist, would get the youngling to a food source.

She couldn't have read his processor, because at that exact moment, her stomach rumbled. Blushing she unwrapped her arms around her comrades, and rubbed her hungry stomach. "Opps, sorry about that."

Both men smirked before laughing loudly at her misfortune.

"I can't help it, if my stomach is asking for food. You guys, know a place, where I can get a meal?"

"Yeah, but it's a good walk from here…" Epps replied.

"Aww…really?" she whined, as she looked passed the smirking black mech and down the hall. She wasn't sure, if she would make it to the food source, with her knee starting to tingle in pain.

"Though, if we ask Ironhide nicely, he might give us a ride." Lennox said, before turning to Ironhide.

Frowning at his charge, Lennox, he was not happy that he would assume, he would haul them around on a whim.

Looking up at the large, black, and bulky cybertronian, Serenity gave him a smile before limping forward. "I'm sure, you're quite busy Ironhide, but if you could spare a few minutes, would you mind hauling our asses… my bad, our afts, to the nearest food source?"

Chuckling softly at her correction, to their curse language, he mulled over her words. Shrugging his massive cannons as he ponders, he nodded before reaching down and laying his hand palm up. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman." She laughed at his antics before climbing aboard. Grasping his fore finger lightly she was hauled up, 21 feet, to his should blades. Medium blue optics told her an unspoken word as to get off, and she did. Leaning against his shoulder blades and his neck she was safely secured in between the two.

Lennox and Epps were both watching closely as she was hauled up, but their fears went unnoticed, because they could slightly tell that she was very accustomed to the action. Not sure why, they figured they would ask later.

Though now that Serenity was situated, Ironhide had reached down to let Lennox and Epps climb aboard. Making sure his scanners were on the highest setting and the three humans were safe where they were, he turned and headed back the way he and Lennox where coming from. Taking turns and keeping a close optic on his passengers.

Her attention was taken from her comrades and to the inner workings of Ironhide's frame. She could see the energon flowing freely through the tubes on his neck, but that wasn't what got her full attention.

It was his spark.

She could feel the warmth, it was radiating as it pulsed with life. Leaning closer to Ironhide's neck plates, she wanted to be closer to the pulsing orb. His spark was soothing her and she felt very safe, in Ironhide's presence. She could also sense another trait, or something along those lines, perhaps it was his trigger happy emotion to blowing up 'cons, smiling at that thought she stayed by his neck plates, and dozed off to looking at the halls of the base, at the perspective she was at.

Over on the other side of Ironhide, was the two soldiers and they were very quiet for now. They were still on cloud nine, for the fact that Serenity was back with them, and not with who had captured her.

Epps looked at Lennox and could see him still making quick glances to Serenity. Though it was a little hard since they were both sitting on 'Hide's shoulder blades. Smirking, he gave his friend a light punch on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Leave her be, she's clearly enjoying herself."

"Just can't believe, that she is alive and with us."

"I hear yeah, man."

It was quiet for a while as they mused over the facts.

When they both had seen their lost comrade, they were speechless, but now they wanted to ask questions and talk among each other like the old days. They had so many questions, on her whereabouts for the last three years, who took her from them and what had happen to her. They had both seen the scars that litter her frame and the paleness in her normally tanned skin. Her well-toned muscles were gone, and in their place was just skin and bone. It scared them to think, that while she was MIA what they were seeing, was only part of the truth.

'_It's quiet, too quiet.' _Ironhide had never seen this side of Lennox or Epps, and he didn't like it. It was the younglings' fault, but not in a bad way. Optics shifting over to the femme, he could barely see her, from where she was at.

Just moments ago, he had felt the youngling lean against his neck plates all of a sudden. Fear shot through his spark and he almost comm Ratchet, when he saw Serenity's eyes meet his in an instant. Surprise crossed his optics, but concern rained in on hers.

Looking at Ironhide with concern orbs, she had felt the fear and worry that spiked through his spark. When she sensed it, her head had turned from looking at her surroundings to Ironhide, within seconds. Reaching out with her newly developed, still in training, ability, she tried to search for what had caused the mech to react like he did. Not gaining any knowledge, she pulled back and gave the weapon specialist a smile and a pat of reassurance on his shoulder, before turning back to the details of the base. She would let this go… for now.

'…_? How did she know to look at me right then and now?'_ Thoughts of confusion raced through his processor, as he saw the look of concern in the femmeling's orbs. He wasn't exactly sure, what had happen with in the last few nano clicks, and didn't know if she knew what she just did. Letting air flow out of his intakes, he shuttered his optics, because now he was giving himself a processor ache, from just thinking about it.

Stepping down from his thoughts, he paid attention to the hallway, which he was, during the whole time, as he saw that he was coming to the destination. Stepping lightly and over the many soldiers that littered the hall, he safely came to the door to the entrance to the cafeteria.

First reaching for the men, he let them down before taking care of the femme. With extra care, he had Serenity down on the crowed floor next to Lennox and Epps, in just a few nano clicks.

"Thank-you, Ironhide!" Serenity replied as she was back on the ground. Smiling up to the large trigger happy mech, she was quite glad for the ride. "See you later!"

The femme's smile, made his spark tingle, as he felt the gratitude from her words. Nodding back, Ironhide walked with care, over to a room a few human sizes doors down, and came to a large transformer size one. Turning back to the commotion of the humans, he caught sight of the femme and could see her laughing at something Epps had said. Walking into the large rec room, that was slowing filling up with Autobots; he couldn't help but think the base just got a bit more interesting.

After Ironhide had left them, the three comrades were standing outside the door way, completely in everyone's way, just smirking at each other.

"Hey! It's Serenity!" a voice she knew, called out. About 15 heads turned from the door way and the room, when someone had caught sight of the light brown hair and pale green eye girl.

Waving to the Spanish man, known as Fig, she smiled at his good spirit.

The said man, ran up and instantly hugged Serenity and began speaking in his native tongue.

"English dude, English!" Lennox all but cried out.

Laughing at the antics that was going on, she was starting to feel right at home with the yelling and arguing from the men around her.

""You're always annoying me with the same old shit." Fig growled out, at his commanding officer as he turned to him.

"Too bad. If I can't understand yea, no one can." Lennox fiercely growled back.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Serenity asked with her arms crossed.

Both males looked at Serenity then each other. They knew that look and knew they would be in deep shit, if they got into a fight with her present. Stepping away from each other they frowned and looked away.

"Well… that was a mood killer." Epps popped in.

Turning swiftly around she gave him a playful glare just as her stomach growled. Looking down at her hungry tummy, she turned to look at her boys, before breaking out in a very much well deserve laugh.

All three boys chimed in with their own laughter, as the ice was broken and routines where getting back together. With smiles on all their faces and Serenity's they headed into the cafeteria to eat.

"Let's get some grub!"

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Evening all! Here is another chapter and I hope all enjoy. Now to answer to replies!

ZAFT Prime: Man, you are right on the money. Yes to your question and to the interaction, I wanted to make it feel and look like our men and women out in the world that yes were are brother and sister.

Galem: Thanks for the funnies! I wasn't sure if my humor was portraying right in my story, so I'm glad that they were!

A reminder to all; :: …. :: is the bots talking over their comm link.

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

Being in the company of her comrades had placed her in an incredible mood. Her smile was left for them to see, as she was enjoying their missed company. It had been too long since she had last seen the three and to see them here, in good condition she felt like herself, before everything was taken away from her.

Ironhide had returned from filling up with a good meal of his own, and was waiting out in the hall for the youngling. He had received a comm link from the medic and was wondering where his patient was. Telling the CMO that he was going to get her, he signed off and headed for the cafeteria.

Lennox had seen the mech, sighing he tapped Serenity and pouted. "Times up kid."

Looking up from the conversation, she looked at Lennox and to the door. She saw Ironhide's hard but warm optics watching her.

Growling, she deflated in her seat, the meal had gone by in a blur and she wasn't happy, to see that it was time for her to head back to Ratchet. She had just gotten back together with her boys, and now that she had to head back she wandered if Ratchet would let her see them again.

"Hey, it's not like the end of the world." Epps said.

"You say that now, but when Ratchet has a say about this, it might as well be the end of the world."

Chuckles went around the table at her remark.

"What?"

They just shook their heads at their young friend.

"You're all hopeless."

"You'll survive, just don't mention the H-word." Lennox jibed in.

"…you mean Hatchet?"

"Who told you?" Epps whispered.

"Jazz!" Smirks.

"That figures…"

A buzz went off and Lennox looked down at his phone that was hooked on his belt buckle. Reaching for it, he put in a pass code before reading the text. "'Hide's calling. Better get going, Serenity."

Deflating even more, Serenity groan and got up from the table. She felt like she was going to the firing squad. She didn't want to leave Epps, Fig, or Lennox. They were family, but Ratchet would just get mad and then hunt her down. Smirking at the thought, she turned to her boys and saluted them. "See you soon, boys!"

Her boys waved her off as they went back to conversing in who knows what.

Serenity grudgingly limped over to the big black mech and to his waiting hand. "Sorry for the wait, Ironhide." She told him, with a smile on her happy face. Sitting in his hand she felt herself being lifted and being brought closer to a warm pulsing spark.

Being careful of the precious cargo, Ironhide turned and headed for the med bay with the youngling in hand. He kept her close to his chassis, as he saw that she was wearing down from the excitement. Feeling the femme fully relaxing in his hand he was able to get back to the med bay without any disturbances.

Warm pulsating surges, were making Serenity to dose. Forcing herself away she took the mostly bare walls in mind as they went back to the med bay.

As they turned a corner she could already see a large greenish-yellow bot watching her every move. She didn't even bark at the medic, when she felt the tingling sensation of a scan rolling over her skin. Instead she just gave him a glare and within seconds a glare was sent right back to her. Feeling small, she wished she could curl up in a ball.

Ratchet seeing that his work was done, with scaring the youngling; he reached out and picked her up from Ironhide's hand. Gently holding the tired femme in his hands he nodded to the mech before turning into his med bay and slamming the door.

Ironhide flinched, and prayed to Primus, that the femme would be okay.

Inside, Ratchet slandered off to one of the mech size berths and placed Serenity down upon the smooth metal surface. Turning he walked away and let her be there for a while.

Looking to where she was, Serenity groaned. She didn't mind heights, but being up somewhere high with no way down, was just as bad. Limping to the corners of the berth she hesitantly looked over the edge and then turned to look at the other three edges, before declaring herself stuck.

Silently griping about hard-headed mechs she took a seat in the middle of the berth, while watching Ratchet, as he pondered on a few devices. She could clearly see a very large wrench off to his left and knew what the tool was used for. Smirking about already seeing it in action, she remembered the look of gratitude on Ratchet's faceplate, as the wrench made its mark on Jazz earlier that day.

It then hit her, as she realized that she had dissed Ratchet earlier. Mentally slapping herself she looked at Ratchet's backed and sighed. She had to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet." She said as she stood up and looked at her feet.

Pausing, Ratchet turned and looked at the femme.

She had to make it right between the two, and it was very immature of her to do what she had done earlier. Raising her head she looked into his intense waiting optics.

"I apologize for my actions and what I had said. It was not right nor was it good of me to speak so ill of you, after all that you have done to get me healthy." Bowing her head she waited for anything to be said from the mech.

He was touched. Sure humans have apologized to him, but not in the manner of what the youngling had just did. Optics slightly twinkling, he walked forward leaned down so he was looking into the scared eyes of Serenity. "You are forgiven, youngling."

"Thanks Ratchet." She could feel the weight being lifted of her shoulders.

"Now, I think it is time for you to rest."

She wanted to groan and whine but she held it back. Instead she nodded her head.

Servos reaching for the femme he gathered her up in his hand and walked over to where she was recuperating. After seeing her in her bed, he turned and went back to work.

Cuddling up in the blankets and the pillow, Serenity could feel sleep taking a hold of her. Smiling at everything that had happen today she slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The days wore on, as Serenity rested and caught up with her friends at the base. It was two weeks into her new life on the Autobot base, when she received a letter from her brother.

She had clapped her hands in excitement, as she read over the medium length letter. Sam had gone on about college and boyish topics. Laughing at his stubbornness and his loss of words on some subjects, and the happiness to be writing back and forth again, she had asked Conner if she could borrow some paper, for she wanted to reply back.

After replying back to her sweet little brother, she had asked Ratchet if she could go and explore. He of course said 'no' and it put her in an agitated mood. She was getting that feeling of being confined again, But Ratchet was having none of it, groaning she turned in her bed and faced the wall away from Ratchet. It wasn't long after words that she felt herself doze off into another nap.

* * *

Finally, after two and half weeks of recovering in the med bay, Ratchet had let her go. Stepping out of the med bay she waved to Ratchet, before leaping with joy and striking out in an odd dance.

Shaking his head at the youngling, he turned and went back to work.

Still doing her small dance, Serenity was being watched and stared at by a few humans and mechs as they passed by.

Easily ignoring them, she turned and let go of her dance as she leaned against the wall. A big smile graced her lips as she watched the startled humans and mechs pass by. Freedom felt good.

Once she felt herself waver back into normalcy she grabbed the cane that was leaning beside her and with a skip to her step she headed off in an unknown direction.

She didn't know that she was being watched.

* * *

Elsewhere, the room was a slightly dark, except for the large computer screen that took up most of the wall.

Blue optics, watched the screen as hundreds of images flashed by. Servos' flying across the keyboard, the mech was scanning the images as they rerouted from the camera's they were linked too. All over the base hundreds upon hundreds of Autobot based cameras were watching the halls for anything and everything that passed.

He was searching for anything that he could find, he had the right to do it also, for it was his job. H enjoyed it immensely, because it was something not only was he good at, but he felt that he was the one that could handle it. Being a security officer was considered a great deal, at least in his optics.

Images of halls, mechs, and humans flashed across the screen and only paused for a nano-click as his optics gathered the information. Some of the pictures and video that he was watching didn't fluster him, sense it was the norm. Though every once and a while he would see something odd, and at the moment he was watching something along those lines.

One of his many cameras had caught a human femmeling dancing in the hall, just outside of the med bay. It was perplexing to say the least, for he rarely saw any other female humans doing the act. Curios about the femme, he tapped a few keys and guided the cameras to watch the human as she made her around the base.

It was while he was watching the feed, when he realized that this femme was the one that greeted them a few weeks back. His spark still trembled over the thought of meeting Primus, through her. Not only the meeting of their god, but to see the torture that the femme had gone through, also shook him to his core.

Shaking loose from the thoughts he tapped a few more keys and the monitor changed. Now two screens were seen on it, so he could multitask while watching the youngling. Shifting in his chair, he turned to watching the other side of the monitor, not knowing that the femme was getting closer to where he was stationed.

* * *

She could sense a spark nearby.

It was different from the sparks of mechs she passed by in the hall; this feeling that weaved around her body was calling out for her.

Turning a complete 360 to determine where the pulsing was coming from she did this a few times to make sure that it was right. Smiling Serenity shifted to her right and turned down a hall.

The pulsing was getting stronger as she made her way down the hall. Excitement trailing into goose bumps; it was not long before she found herself in front of a large mech size door. Hands trembling she leaned against the door and listen in.

Her ears weren't really picking up on anything, but the pulsing that she felt in her frame was very strong. Pale green orbs shifting up to the camera, she wonders that whoever was in the room, if they could see her. She was hopping that someone was. She wanted to step in and see whose spark was calling out to her.

"Can I help you, with something?"

Jumping from the voice, the small femme turned around and was looking at a large mech that was red. She didn't even hear him come up behind her, for all her attention was on the door in front of her. "Ah, well."

A deep masculine chuckled, recited from the mech as he watched the young femme come up with an answer. "I didn't mean to frighten you, youngling."

Smirking slightly, she tilted her head and looked up into his deep blue optics. "For such large cybertronians, you sure are silent."

His laughter was all that she heard.

"What is going on out here?"

The large red mech, turned from looking down at the human, to the white and red mech before him. "Sorry about the noise, Red Alert."

Body and eyes shifting to the mech in the door, Serenity could tell and feel that this is the mech, whose spark was calling out to her. Bowing her head slightly she called out. "Please don't blame my new friend, Red Alert. The commotion was my fault. I was exploring the base and was interested on what this door lead too."

The small, but attention getting voice grabbed, Red Alert's attention as ocean blue optics looked down at the small human. Optics going wide looked at the bowing human and then to his good friend Inferno, optics dimming, he comm his friend.

:: …What? How long has she been there? ::

:: For a while Red. ::

:: … ::

:: Don't think about it too hard, you'll hurt yourself. ::

Red Alert glared before letting the air through his systems, as a human sigh. Pausing he kneeled down, and looked at the small femme. "I do not blame you; it's just a surprise to see a human, visiting someone like me."

Cane still at her left side, she looked up and gave a concern glance at the mech. "You might not be seen around the base as often as the others, but you're still just as important as anyone here." Red Alert's spark was convulsing with anguish, even if he didn't know of it. Deeply sighing she smiled before continuing.

"We are each given a duty, a duty to serve or to protect. Yours in particular, is to protect. I know who you are, Red Alert. You are the Security Director of the Autobots. Your job is the make sure everything is running smoothly and there are no gaps in the system. You might not think that you're that important and others might put you down because of it, but know this… Without you, we wouldn't be here."

:: I like her. ::

Red looked at Inferno and then back down to the female. "Thank you. Your words… are very spark warming."

Smiling about the good of it, Serenity could feel his spark convulsing with appreciation. Glad that her job was done she knew she could go on without him dreading on the negatives. "It's no problem Red Alert. Oh and please just call me Serenity!"

Nodding his head towards the gesture he stood back up to his full height of 22 feet. Looking at Inferno he gave him a ghost of a smile at the words that were said to him.

Rubbing her hand on his leg, Serenity gave him her best smile. "Just remember Red, that even if you might feel worthless, there are others out there that think of you as their hero. I for one, think of you as someone that is putting his life on the line to keep us safe and I Thank you for that!" Turning she waved her hand. "I'll let you ponder on my words. See you soon Red Alert and Inferno!"

Walking down the hall she turned and left the two mechs sight.

:: How did she know my name? ::

:: Don't ask me. ::

Inferno seeing the human female leave he looked at the very rare and happy Red Alert. "She left a good impression, that youngling did."

"Yes. Yes she did." Red turned and walked back into his room. Servos typing on the keyboard he brought up the video of what just happen and saved it in his personal drive for all eternity. He would remember the words that were spoken and perhaps get out a little more, just to see the youngling that gave him hope.

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to another chapter of No Sacrifice, No Victory! It's a little on the short side tonight and I've left you all a cliffhanger, but it's all good. Now, onto the reviews!

ZAFT Prime: I'm really trying to stay in character as much as possible, but I'm sure in the coming chapters, that might change. As to Serenity sensing certain things and knowing about bots she never met, well that will be kept as a secret… for now.

Galem: Thanks, I tried to keep her in character. I've taken a long time to make her who she is, and I'm glad to see, that you're seeing it also, Thanks!

Well I guess, it's time to move onto the story.

:: … :: Means they're talking through their comm links.

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

Lost.

She was so totally lost, that it wasn't even funny. The walls all look the same and she wasn't sure where she was.

Groaning, Serenity turned around in a circle to get her bearings. She twirled around twice, before reaching for the wall after becoming dizzy. Giggling softly, she leaned against the wall at her childish act.

Letting out a sigh, she looked both ways down the hall and found herself alone. Left hand grasping the cane, she tried to determine why there was no bot or human around.

She found out why the lack of people thirty seconds later.

BOOM!

Pause.

CRASH!

Ducking from the unexpected explosion, the debris, and smoke, she covered her head as curled up closer to the wall. The explosion nearly blew out her eardrums after coming out of nowhere. She vaguely heard a siren, sound off afterwards.

She didn't dare open her eyes, to see what the crash sound had come from. Eyes clenched closed she pressed herself even closer to the wall as she heard the deep pounding footsteps coming her way.

"SLAG IT WHEELJACK!"

Pale green orbs opening shifted to the right as she heard and saw Ratchet, plus a few other bots rushing towards the nearby explosion. Keeping quiet, she watched him rush by her just as she started to cough from the smoke.

Ratchet had heard the soft coughing and after checking his scanners he picked up the youngling not too far from the explosion. Looking over to Jazz, he needed him to get her out of the danger zone.

:: JAZZ! GET HER, OUT OF HERE! ::

Jazz saluted to the medic, as he crept over to the stranded female, before quickly and with gentle care snatched her up and cradled her in in his hand.

Gasping, Serenity looked at the Jazz as the smoke was settling into her lungs. Coughing, she reached out for his servos and held on tightly.

Jazz held the femme close, as he stood up and wander back down the hall, away from the chaos. Blue visor looking down at the coughing femme, he scanned lightly just to see how she was faring. He was no medic like Ratchet, but he could tell that she was very much okay, and wasn't showing any injuries. Keeping to the wall, Jazz saw more mechs were rushing down the hall, to the usual scene of Wheeljack's experiments.

The coughing fit was starting to die down, as the two made their way away from the scene. "…Jazz?"

Looking down, he gave Serenity a smile before replying. "You're a very luck lady."

"I'm guessing….that was W-Wheeljack…" She manages out.

If Jazz had regular optics, the femme could have seen the shock and surprise go through them, but since he had a visor, the emotions were blocked from the small femme. 'This femme knows more, than she lets on.'

He was silent, and Serenity knew that he was thinking or at least asking himself on why she knew of the mechs, when she has never met them before. She would keep that secret to herself for now, but perhaps she would tell them, why she knew of the mechs later on. "Jazz?"

"Sorry, little lady… you just caught me by surprise, but yes, that mech is indeed Wheeljack." He was smirking.

Smiling at his surprise, she turned and tried to look back at the commotion behind her. It was blocked off as five to ten mechs were standing in the sight. Pouting, she turned back to the front view and looked at the walls that they passed by, was looking familiar. Reaching up and pushing her hand through her hair, she found pebbles and dust in it. Groaning she ruffled through her locks and tried to get the stuff out. Ignoring the silver mech as he laughed at her misfortune she paid attention to the task at hand.

Jazz, was laughing at her groans as she tried to clean her hair of the debris. It still made him chuckle to see the reaction the female humans when something has happen to their appearance.

"Just laugh it up, Jazz."

"Not my fault, you're interestin'."

Looking up, Serenity smirked before patting his arm. She like this mech, for his way of talking and the way he looked on life.

"Jazz!?"

Both Jazz and Serenity looked up and over to a red and white bot.

"Hi, First Aide!"

The red and white medic, still in training, looked down and peer into Serenity's face. Scanning her quickly, he determined her fit to get out of the area. "Perhaps some fresh air would do her some good." He suggested.

Jazz nodded before turning and heading for the nearest elevator.

"Yay, field trip!"

Chuckling, Jazz looked down at the very excited femmeling. He could see the very large smile that was gracing her lips.

Clapping her hands in excitement, Serenity kind of bounced in Jazz's hands as they disappeared into an elevator and where on their way up to the surface. It had been too long since she had been outside and to be able to feel the heat of the sun on her skin had made her very happy.

* * *

Stepping out of a large hanger, Jazz made his way over to the large hanger doors and leaned on the frame. Putting down the femme, he stood back up before walking out of the open doors.

"Hey! Wait for me!" the female cried, as she chased after him. Though she was having trouble keeping up, she didn't mind because the sun was warming her pale skin. Laughing at the warmth she twirled in her spot and let her skin soak up the rays.

Blue visor, watching her closely he walked over to the tarmac near the entrance of the run way with a skip in his step. Hands reaching out, he fell forward, on purpose to the ground and twirled around on his hands, to land on his back with grace of that of a cat.

Oohing at the scene, Serenity clapped her hands in appreciation at the show, before scampering off toward him. "That is so cool!"

"It was, wasn't it?!"

"Of course it was! That was so cool, how you twirled around on your hands, while doing and hand-stand and then landing on the tarmac without a scratch." Pale green orbs were wide with excitement, as she retold what he did through her eyes. Standing a few feet from the silver mech she seemed to be on cloud nine, as she kept replaying the scene over and over in her mind.

A smirked played on Jazz's faceplate, as he secretly watched her from the corner of his visor. He had wanted to show her the grace of who he was, and he was very happy for accomplishing his task at hand. Spark fluttering with the emotions he was feeling he reached behind him and rested his head on his arms, all the while making sure not to harm the femme that was nearby.

She could see him and sense that Jazz was relaxing. Pushing a few locks of hair behind her right ear she watched him for a few moments before looking around at the area. It was a large base and it looked to go on for miles. Hoping to explore in the coming days, she turned and leaned against the warm mech. She could sense the trust that Jazz held with her, and knew that it was alright to lean against him, so she did. His large body was blocking the sun overhead and it was a relief to feel the cool air in the shade of his shadow. Eye closing softly she felt very safe and content where she was.

She could and would have fallen asleep, but the loud noise of speeding vehicles woke her.

VROOM!

Turning and jumping away from the mech, she stumbled around to the other side of Jazz and saw a sight that made her giggle with glee.

Two Lamborghini Gallardo's were racing against each other on the run way.

One was red, like the color of blood and the other was golden rod yellow, just like the sun.

Orbs watching with fascination, as they came closer and closer, Serenity pressed herself into Jazz's side in slight fear and wonder. She could feel the sense of freedom and joy they were feeling and it was making her happy just being able to watch. Watching them as the turned sharply and did stunts that no human was capable of, she was enthralled by their beauty the most.

The beautiful exotic cars zipped by Jazz and the femme, before turning around and zipping past them again, making an impossibly sharp turn they rushed forward too where they could see the femme before screeching to a halt beside the lounging Jazz.

Engines cutting off, the Lamborghini Gallardo's sat there, with the sun beaming down on their paint jobs looking beautiful and menacing.

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Well, howdy folks…

It's been what, a month, since I last posted. Sorry about that. Finals and other time-consuming stuff has stolen my mind away from here. Plus I've been a little preoccupied with a Naruto story I'm coming up with.

Galem: Thanks for the review and yes I was too, staring at them as they were showing off. I hope I detailed it enough, so you all were seeing what I was seeing in my mind.

Any who I guess I should let you read one.

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

NBE-13

Non-Biological Extraterrestrial number 13, the name had suited her well. At least that was what Dr. Salvatore thought. The young girl was no longer human in his eyes after what he had accomplished to change her body structure, mind, and her way of life.

He had worked hard for so many years to accomplish the unimaginable task. Going through quite a bit of subjects he was able to produce the one thing he had been working on for so long.

Joining Sector Seven in 1976, he has been thinking of ways to harness the power of the huge cube since then. The other men thought he was insane to try to harness something that they had no idea was, but he wanted to do it. Losing his job as a scientist was the means of starting what he dreamed of.

Conversing with his comrades he was able to pull some of them on board and after taking a sample or in this case a piece of the actual cube, he was able to start his dream.

Deleting his life away he got rid of everything about him. He would not be found out by anyone. All he would keep was his title as Dr. Salvatore and nothing more. Moving out of the states and east to Russia his men would follow and the search to find subjects would begin.

Hazel orbs would always be looking toward the Witwicky generation. He wanted one of them. He would wait for his chance to get one of them for many years and when the summer of 2006 came around he got his chance.

He had one chance, one chance to take her for himself and he got her.

Dr. Salvatore changed her for the better of humanity. Hundreds of experiments were tested on her and she pulled through each one that is until the last one.

Death was something he didn't want to experience, especially for having her along for the ride so long. Plus all the hard work would go down the drain if he was to lose her back them. NBE-13 had come back from the dead and all was safe, but it wasn't…

After four long years his time with NBE-13 was rapidly dyeing and he was being searched out by the United States. One of his very trusted men had gone behind his back and rattled him out.

Anger took his body in such a way that he nearly killed NBE-13 but he held it back. For now he would take a step back and see what his work would do the world. Implanting a tracking device into the young girl's neck, he packed up work and left the threshold, to watch what was going to unfold.

NBE-13 was found a few weeks later and with a front view seat he watched as she moved from place to place on the map. He would follow her all along the way until the morning when he lost her from the radar.

Anger overwhelmed him when he lost the signal. It was somewhere over the Indian Ocean where he lost his subject. He had throttled many men and after a long 24 hours, he never did get it back.

Cold hazel eyes looked into the black screen of the computer and just stared at it. He will fine NBE-13 until his last days on earth. He would fine her and all will be right in his world. Until that day came, he would let her live her fun life, but once NBE-13 was in his hands he would not let her go.

Smirking evilly he stood up from his chair, walked out of the room, and turned off the light, before closing the door he looked at the screen smirking. NBE-13 would belong to him again.

"We will, meet again."

* * *

TBC

Please Reveiew!


	15. Chapter 15

T_T

Aww, I didn't get any reviews from the last chapter? Well that's okay I kind of figured, there wouldn't be any. It was a filler to show that background of my evil character. Oh well life happens.

Any who, I guess will get on with the most anticipated chapter. Just so you all know 15 is my lucky number, so I'm hoping for a few more reviews than what I usually get. So without further distractions I give you the next chapter!

:: ... :: = comm links

/ ... / = bond links

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

Primus, were they ever beautiful.

Their paint schemes were out of this world as she looked at the sleek, sexy, and exotic cars. Her pale green orbs were watching them with excitement and awe. Not a scratch or smudge of paint was seen on them. Their beauty preceded them and they were only in alt mode.

The urge to walk up and run her hands over the smooth surface was over whelming but she held it back. These two mechs before her were not known to her. Primus had never gone into detail about these two and she was very grateful that he didn't.

Her skin tingled as a small scan was passed over her frame. Directing her attention to the blood-red Lamborghini she sent a smile his way to confirm the intrusion.

Hands slightly shaking, Serenity stepped away from Jazz and wavered over to the two vehicles.

As she approached she began to feel the sensation of their sparks not really reaching out to her, but lingering on, at safe distance as to determine what was there. She didn't dare to intrude, in fear of being crushed underfoot. Stopping at a mere two feet from the both of them she looked at them with her eyes to decide what to do next.

Fear.

It was the first time in a long time, since she been here at the base, that she ever felt this way when she met a bot for the first time. Their sparks felt different from the rest of bots. It felt as if the sparks she was sensing was of one being. Heart beat rising slightly, Serenity kept looking between the two, she was lost on what to do now.

The spark pulsing sensation shimmered over her skin giving her goose bumps. Eyes closing briefly she let out a deep breath and waited for her mind and body to relax. She was well aware that she was being watched by the new comers and Jazz. She had a feeling the Jazz was worried since she was just standing there in front of the two mechs.

It then hit her like a ton of bricks. Eyes whisking open, she stared at the two Lamborghini's with of great ratification of figuring it out. Primus didn't need to tell her of anything of the two before her, because now that she was in their line of sight, all she had to do was sense out the spark pulsing within them and listen to what it was saying.

"Twins!"

Her voice was soft as she whispered out her finding to the air around her.

Visor flicking slightly from the soft outburst, Jazz was once again startled, at what was pronounced from her lips. This femmeling was truly more than meets the eyes. She knew things without a single one of them telling her. The question he had now, was how?

How did she know so much about them? How was she able to distinguish us from just a glance? So many questions zipped through his processor on the whereabouts of the femme. The questions would go on without an answer for now, but it was still frightening and a little disturbing to know that she knew so well of them.

:: You didn't tell her about us, did you, Jazz? ::

:: No. :

:: … Then how did she? ::

:: I'm still trying to figure that one, out myself. ::

It was pure silence on the other end of the comm link.

The two mechs were not sure what to think or say to what Jazz had said. Sensors reaching out to see the girl on their main frame, they could tell that she was of no threat to them. If anything, she was a bit small to them.

:: She won't hurt you Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. ::

Headlights flashed from the golden rod yellow, Lamborghini, as if he took offense to what Jazz said over the comm link.

:: You say that now, but you still have that itch of what she really means to do with us. ::

:: … perhaps, but she has yet to show any evil intentions within herself. ::

Sunstreaker didn't reply back but a startling growl surfaced through the interior of the exotic car and to the air around him.

Hearing the rumbling growl from the vehicle before her, Serenity instinctively stepped back to the safety of Jazz's side. She wasn't sure what to make of it and didn't know who it was meant for. Reaching behind her, she laid her hand on Jazz's shoulder-blade in fear.

Visor flickering and coming to a stop at Sunstreaker, he gave a glare which only he could see.

:: Back off, Sunstreaker. ::

The yellow vehicle growled a few more seconds, before backing off. Lowering on his shocks he went quiet and began arguing with himself.

There was a subtle pause.

"Well that killed the mood." The voice was young in nature as it spoke from the red Lamborghini.

Pale green eyes whisking to the red vehicle, Serenity was surprised from the voice. Though what he said did lift her up a bit and happen to place a much needed smile on her face.

"Well, it did!"

Soft laughter vibrated from Serenity's voice as she laughed at his sly but playful remark.

"Try not to ponder on my brother here. He's just being his usual aft headed self."

"Aft."

"…Like I said."

Covering her moth at their brotherly love, she was enjoying their interaction between each other. Stepping away from Jazz she moved closer, but was being very wary of them as she got closer to them. Stopping in front of the red brother she reached out with slightly shaking hands and with a little inner guidance from her soul she laid her hand on the hood of the car.

The exterior was warm, just like the other Autobots. Softly running her hand along the smooth and lively frame she walked to his side, to where his driver door was.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but when a Lady see's such a beautiful exotic car, she just can't help herself." Her voice was soft as she pulled her hand back and just looked him over. She was getting the jitters to just being so close to him.

"At least, she has good taste." A gruffly voice grumbled.

"I try." She replied as she turned and looked at the yellow brother.

"See, I told you she would grow on yeah, Sunny!"

"DON'T, call me that!"

Laughter protruded from the red brother, as he knew that he kind of crossed the line, but he didn't care. As of now he was still trying to get rid of the tingles that he had felt when the human had run her hand across his frame. The feeling was swift but it lingered for a few seconds after she had pulled away. The sensation had felt good, but in an almost sisterly kind of way. Not sure what it meant he watched her on his sensors as she was turning towards Sunstreaker.

Over with the other brother, his sensors were watching the human closely. He could see the hand reaching out to his frame and with great resolution, he held himself from switching into reverse and driving away. If it wasn't for the pulse of calm from his brother he would have done so, but it was over the shared link that he shared with Sideswipe, that he picked up an emotion of some unknown kind. Wanting to understand this new feeling he held himself still and let the human girl run her hand across his frame.

Serenity wasn't sure what the two were doing but the feeling from their sparks had gone quiet. She didn't know what that had meant, but taking the initiative she stepped forward and placed her hand on his passenger door. Stepping forward she let out a breath that she was holding as she felt the warmth from his frame also.

Their sparks were well guarded against her. She couldn't get anything out from them. She didn't want to prod them for information or their emotions in fear that they would feel her. Still learning her power, she pulled back from their sparks and concentrated on the feeling of live metal underneath her fingers.

Hand, gliding down the rear of the cybertronian, she came to a stop at his bumper and look over his paint job. Nothing was out of place from the two brothers. They were perfect in all ways. No scratches, dings, dents, or any kind of damage. Not a smudge of paint was seen and the overall beauty was magnificent. Their magnificent beauty was pulling her into their sparks.

They were more pristine than the other bots. The others that she had met already didn't put the love of their paint job in what they did. Ironhide had scars of war littering his frame, but he specifically told her that they were his trophies of war. The other bots were beautiful too, but they would never compare to these two.

Fully happy with running her hands across the two cybertronians, Serenity pulled back and just looked at them with awe.

/ Sooo, what's the verdict on the human, Sunstreaker? /

/ She'll do… for now. /

Chuckling was heard, over the bond link between the two brothers.

/ I knew you see it my way… /

/ Don't, push your luck little brother. /

Sideswipe growled over the link at the comment of being little.

/ …aft. /

/ Slagger. /

/ Fragger. /

/ You're this close to dying, Sides. /

/ Prove it! /

The argument was over and suddenly shit hit the fan. The yellow brother gave a war cry and began shifting out of alt mode. The transformation was quick and suddenly he was launching himself at his brother.

The red twin reversed and glided back into his own transformation before he was tackled by Sunstreaker.

Feet turning into wheels the two twins rounded each other and took a fighting stance.

A wrestling match unfolded before the human's eyes as they went at each other in anger.

Jazz quickly striking into protective mode, he reached and grasped Serenity in his hand. Pulling her close to his chassis he back up away from the fight.

Serenity squeaked as she was handled with care but swiftness. She had been underfoot for a mere few seconds before Jazz had taken her into custody. Gripping his servo tightly she looked up at him with fear. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah, they have a tendency to break out in fights all the time."

"Well, that's a relief."

The fear dismissed from her eyes as she looked back and watched the very intense wrestling match. The wrestling was nothing like she had ever seen. Sure she had seen humans wrestle before, but this was more dangerous and scary.

Large metal clashing beings, crashing into each other, creating sparks as metal hit metal. Curses went flying, as they locked hands, while tackling each other to the ground. Feet shifting from wheels and back made it seem unreal, but it so added to the scene she was seeing. It was as they were fighting, she began to get into the fight herself.

"COME ON! SHOW YOUR STUFF!"

Chuckling, Jazz let her yell her frustration as the two were slowing down.

"Sideswipe, watch the paint!" The yellow twin cried out.

"Not my fault, you're such a pussy Sunstreaker." Sideswipe snarky replied.

That remark got Sideswipe a smack on the head, from his brother.

Laughing, Sideswipe pulled away from the mock wrestling fight and whirled around on his feet. Gliding away from his brother he shifted over to Jazz and came to a nice screeching halt in front of Jazz and the human girl.

Sunstreaker followed suit and with more grace than his brother he also came to a stop in front of Jazz and looked at the human. Arms lying at his side, he unconsciously let his swords be seen as they shifted in and out from where his hands were.

"Show off."

A rare smirk graced his faceplate as he turned to his little brother.

It was gone a few nano clicks later and Serenity had only caught a small glimpse of it. Seeing that the smile would be a rare occurrence, she smiled back at him to show that she enjoyed the spectacle that they did.

"That was so cool! The way you glided on your wheels and the movement was so fluid it looked like you were dancing."

Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at the human with honor.

It was Sunstreaker who notice the words that she had spoken. They held high emotion and glee, but most of all they had artistic expressions. Pondering on her excitement, Sunstreaker wonder if he would become friendly with the human girl, since she had a common interest with him. Putting the thought in the back of his processor, he would ponder on it later, for now they were both being stared at by the young human female.

Jazz had placed Serenity back on the ground, once he deemed it safe. Hands now on his hips he gave the twins a pointed glare. He didn't need the femmeling to be squished, because they decided to wrestle.

Looking down at the excited femmeling he turned his head to the two obnoxious brothers and gave them a nod. They had to be the ones to introduce themselves.

Sideswipe seeing the nod of approval from Jazz, wheeled forward and started to speak.

"Why, I guess we should get the ball rollin'. Please call me Sideswipe the Prankster…"

"Aft." Sunstreaker growled as he once again smacked his brother's head.

"…Oww." Glaring at his twin he folded his arms and gave him a wounded optic. "Why must you wound me, brother?"

"Because, you deserve it."

Sideswipe grumbled and swirled in a circle in place to get the agitated feeling away from his spark. Sometimes his brother was just plain mean and it hurt his spark to hear the words that he tells to him.

Sunstreaker watching and feeling his agitation rolled his optics before looking down at the small femme with his cold blue optics. "Sunstreaker, don't call me Sunny, unless you wish to be road kill." His voice was hard and very boss like.

Nodding her head she would very well the note of not calling him by that name. Standing at 5"2' she seem very small, to their 24 feet height. Seeing that she only came up to just above their ankles she could easily be squished from their large metal feet. Keeping the golden-yellow brother's caution in mind she didn't want the cleanup crew, cleaning up her blood and guts on the ground. Shivering at the thought Serenity gulped and looked at the brothers.

"I'm really glad to have met the two of you. The show of handling and gliding you did was magnificent and I hope to see more of it, with my stay here." She paused as she looked at their somewhat bored expression.

"My name is Serenity Rose Witwicky, older brother to Sam Witwicky." Mentally slapping herself, for giving out her middle name she sighed and continued on. "It is quite an honor to meet and you and I hope we shall get along, in the coming weeks or years that's I'm here."

Pausing again she turned to Sunstreaker and gave him a hard look. "I'll follow through with your caution if you do the same with me…" She was going to lay down some rules. "I will not, tolerate being called squishy, fleshing, femme, or femmeling. Serenity is my name and it is what you will call me, if not you will feel the wrath of a woman's scorn on your spark."

Sunstreaker sneered and bent down to look at the femmeling with the strange pale green orbs. Scanning her swiftly, he looked her over and the emotion that he could see on her face to say that she meant business. "Very well… Serenity." He then stood back up and swiveled around. Shifting swiftly he transformed back down to his exotic alt mode and screeched away from his brother, Jazz, and the femme. The youngling had stuck a nerve and it was very good of her to stand up and talk back to him as if she was one of them. The femme known as Serenity, had but anything made his stay here at the base, that much more entertaining. He was looking forward to the coming weeks to having her in his presence.

"Nice to know, that some humans have the guts to do that. I say, Serenity, I think this is going to be fun. You will be an interesting distraction from the base goings." Sideswipe was smirking as he watched his brother go. To think a human, a youngling, had the guts to back talk his brother and lay down rules with him was amazing but startling. None of the other humans had taken the initiative to say that they wanted to be called by their name and not some petty nickname that they gave them. "Well, I better go make sure he doesn't blow up the base. Until next time Serenity! Jazz!" He then did the same movements of his brother and swiveled around to transform back into his alt mode. Tires squealing he zipped off at high speeds after his brother.

"That never gets old."

"What does?" Jazz asked, though he was sure he already knew.

"The transformation and the beauty of your alt modes!"

Chuckling, Jazz nodded and turned as Serenity walked past him. He would follow her the short distance, as they made their way back into the cool base. As Serenity stopped by the door to the entrance, to look back at the retreating vehicles, he was once again blown away with what came out of her mouth.

"Primus, truly out did himself, with creating such beautiful cybertronians."

The words she said, would be forever played and replayed in his processor until they day his spark extinguished. Never had he heard such words of appraisal coming from someone that was not of their kind. Serenity was definitely, more than meets the eye.

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

EEEK! I have new reviewers. I'm so excited. Another thing to celebrate is… this story has hit 40,000 words! Very happy and proud with myself! So shall we move on to the reviews?

Cloud-Dancer103: I am trying my darn-ness to getting or working on longer chapters, it's a little hard for me put I'll see what I can do. As to updates, I plan on getting another chapter out within the next couple of days. Promise!

MiniAjax: Thanks, My wisdom is slowly showing. Yeah, I wanted to get that chapter in, but the wait was worth it, I'm sure.

So as said above, another chapter is coming, just give me a day or so to think. So without further ado, onto the next chapter!

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

Ratchet, literally had a fit, when Serenity popped back into the med bay to get checked on. Not only from how she got caught in the explosion by Wheeljack's lab, but also for the small spots of sunburn on her arms. To say the least, she got an ear full on the do and don'ts of the halls near Wheeljack's lab and how she could get skin cancer from the sun.

Sitting patiently on the very large med berth, with her legs swinging back and forth, she listen to what the Old medic had to say.

"Are you listening to me?" Ratchet grumbled as he saw the faraway look in her pale green orbs.

"Yes Ratchet, your saying, keep away from the explosive lab and put sunscreen on. I know this, and I'm sorry for not doing so. But I am kind of new here, so I'm still learning." She paused for a moment, "Besides how was I supposed to know that the hallway was going to go boom!?"

"Did you not see the signs of danger?"

"Well, not exactly."

"They were at the proper height…"

"My height or yours?"

"BOTH."

Inwardly smirking, she added on. "You know if I saw flashing lights or like a siren, I might have seen them, but you have to remember Ratch', we humans like to doze off into space. So sometimes we don't see those warning signs until it's too late. "

A hand hit his faceplate, the same gesture as a face palm, as Ratchet tried to comprehend what the youngling was saying. "Soooo, you're saying all humans are dumb…"

Serenity's hands flew up in a 'what' gesture as she gave him a confused look. "No! Ratchet, I'm merely saying is that we have those times, when we just space out. …Sheesh."

"…Humans." Ratchet grumbled.

"Hey, you cybertronians have your flaws too!"

"Of course we do." He said it with an airy voice of no emotion.

There was a subtle pause before Serenity voice her opinion.

"Aft."

The med bay went completely silent. First Aide and Conner, who were over in the next room, went still and didn't even move.

"Excuse me?"

Serenity was smiling sheepishly, as she looked at her Medic.

"Where did you hear that word youngling?" He was growling softly as he reached behind him and grasped the wrench in his servo.

Legs no longer moving back and forth over the ledge, and a slightly but startle look of fear graced the femmeling's face as she heard the growls in Ratchet's tone. Looking around the room with her eyes, Serenity pondered on the face of Conner, who was peeking around the corner? Mouthing, 'Help me," she so wanted to get out this question.

"Serenity!?"

Wincing, she looked up and groaned. "Well,firstIhearditfromyou,thenIronhide,thenSidesw ipe,thenSunstreaker,Jazz,andafewhumans."

Ratchet hearing the fast voice tried to read what she said, but it had a fastness to it that could rival Blur. "Repeat it again, femmeling."

Deflating like a balloon, she groaned. "Really?"

"Don't test my patient's, youngling."

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

Ratchet nudge her with his optics, as he tightened his grip on his wrench.

"I said, first I heard it from you, then Ironhide, then Sideswipe, then Sunstreaker, Jazz, and a few humans…"

Ratchet almost dropped his wrench, almost. He couldn't believe… wait he could believe, that he, would be the first one to say the curse words of their people. Ironhide and the rest of the mention names were an understatement, but to hear her already mentioning the words was very upsetting. Shoulders slouching he turned and placed his precious wrench down.

"Sooo, who's the lucky mech to be hit by the wrench, today?"

Turning around slowly, Ratchet leaned down and looked at the human before him. "I would throw it at you, but that would be against my nature and the Prime will have my head… Though, the next mech that walks in could be a partial candidate."

Smirking at his words, Serenity leaned in toward him and said a few words back. "You're just a mysterious mech who like to pass on the drama, but you also like to start it… That wrench, is your precious tool, but it holds the memories of those you lost and those that you have saved. Primus was in the right when he gave you your spark, for your work here is never done, my friend."

Ratchet looked at the femmeling with shock. Her words had come from somewhere, but not from herself. Scanning her quickly he found nothing but what he knew of her already. There was something that he and the rest of the bots were slowly learning of her. Wanting to ask something of what she had said, he was distracted as the door open and Sideswipe strutted in with a grin on his face. With a flick of his wrist, he picked up his wrench and threw it at the unsuspecting mech's head.

"Oww, what the frag? Ratchet!?"

Laughter rang out through the door and down the hall as Serenity got the show of a lifetime.

* * *

The next few days had gone by in a blur for the young female, as she discovered new hallways and mechs, of all shapes and sizes. She, got to meet Wheeljack, as he was recovering from his last explosion, and to say she learned that she wouldn't be going down that hall again was an understatement.

Lennox and Epps had invited her to most if not all the meals on base. Serenity was truly enjoying her time with them. They meant the world to her and just seeing their happy faces was just worth it. Three and half years was just two long to be away from their happy-go-lucky personalities. Those years when she was gone, she had prayed that they would be okay until they next met, and to see that they were in good health was just a bonus.

What she missed the most was their epic story telling…

"…And I was like, BAM!" Epps had smacked his hands together in a way that made Serenity jump.

Chuckles from her boys around her, made her blush as the epic story was continued.

Epps was really getting into the whole story telling, as he was scrunched down near the table to get his point of view. "So there I was looking through the debris and smoke to see where this odd thingy went and heaven behold he was right in front of me." Epps stood up and made a grabbing motion with his hands as he turned to Lennox. "Your girly shriek was the highlight of my year, Lennox."

"You would scream too, if your pants were being pulled down out of the blue." He was glaring at him with an annoyed expression.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be in the direct path of my pranking ways."

Lennox just continued to glare at him.

Cackling about the ordeal, Serenity was desperately trying not to fall off her chair. She had heard many stories from them, but this one took the cake.

"At least someone is enjoying my stories." Epps was smirking.

"Oh shut up." Lennox was not surprised at Serenity's laughter, but he swore this was Epps way, to getting back at him. Reaching forward he smack Serenity lightly to get her to stop.

"I'm sorry; it's just so… funny." Taking one look at Lennox's face she couldn't help but cracking up in laughter again. Unfortunately this made her topple off the chair and land with a soft thud on the floor.

Soldiers and the few bots around them turned and watched the laughing femme rejoice in those around her.

Glaring at Epps, Lennox was not happy. "This is your fault."

"Yes, it's always my fault, when this happens."

"Well, it is."

Waving him off, Epps reached down and picked up the cackling female. "Better knock it off, or the boss will have you doin' laps."

The laughter silenced itself, as Serenity looked at Lennox with a smile. She did not want to do laps or any kind of physical thingy.

"Doing the hard and gritty work, always gets her."

Growling, Serenity crossed her arms and looked at the two devils with a glare of her own.

Lennox and Epps shared a smile as they watched their youngest friend gripe and groan about them.

That's how it was for a few days, but after a while Serenity was starting to feel the boredom that the others were feeling.

Prowl and Red Alert had told her countless times that there were no Decepticons in the vicinity of the base, nor anywhere else that was part of their jurisdiction. She didn't really want to see the action or fighting, but after feeling the anxiety from the bot's sparks that were around her, she wanted them to feel happy. And the only way to do that was to make the base a little bit more exciting, how she was going to accomplish that, she still had no idea.

* * *

Thinking of ways to lift the spirits around the base, Serenity, found herself, in the large rec room for the mechs. She had thankfully taken her sketch book with her before she had left Ratchet's domain, so she could get a little sketching in. It was here in the Rec room, that she hoped to find and unsuspecting mech to let her sketch him.

Keeping close to the walls and out of the way of the large feet, Serenity found herself a nice little spot where surprisingly a couch and coffee table sat. Eyebrow rose slightly from the odd sight as she claimed a spot near the wall and sat down to relax.

Taking her little bag of drawing goodies, she pulled out a few pencils and turned to a new page in her sketch book. With her feet propped up on the couch she began to look for her target.

Pale green eyes searching the small crowd of bots, she wanted someone that would give her a challenge. Someone, who would be worthy of being drawn in her precious book, someone like the golden rod yellow mech. Smirking evilly, Serenity watched the beautiful mech as he was conversing with his brother and a few mechs, she had yet to meet.

Pencil rolling between her forefingers, the human looked at Sunstreaker from the corner of her eye as she began to put the pencil to paper and sketch away.

Her sketching was fluid, just like how the mech was fluid in everything he did. Hand, gliding across the paper, the sketch was light but slowly getting darker as the details flew through her orbs, her hand, and to the paper.

Watching Sunstreaker with just one eye, she was able to see his image on the paper in front of her. Shading in the shadows and smudging the pencil lead she worked every little detail in, until she saw the mech before her, on her paper.

She was very sure of herself, that she was being watched, not only by Sunstreaker, but also by a few mechs in the room. She knew of this, because of the sparks of interest that she was feeling though their sparks. Smiling at the feeling she let the emotions of them, run through her soul as she drew to her heart's content.

She was almost done, almost done with the drawing, of a beautiful cybertronian, when she saw him, get up out of the corner of her eye. Groaning inwardly, she was praying to Primus, that he wouldn't leave the room, but unfortunately he did just that.

Watching him go with a sad and pouty face, she was a little upset that he was leaving, but she also knew that she had gotten all the information she needed from the one sit in. Finishing the last details of her, Sunstreaker sketch, she smiled as it was complete. Signing her name and the date, she let out a breath and looked over the perfect drawing.

It was a bust of Sunstreaker; the deep cold blue optics looked back at her. His masculine body structure held priority over the image, but it was the shading and smudges that showed his current emotion. Satisfying relaxation was seen as he seemed to just melt within the sketch. Serenity had chosen an awesome time to sketch him, for it would be a long time, before she would be able to catch him in that pose again.

Very satisfy with the outcome of the sketch, she picked up her many pencils and put them away in her bag before closing her book and placing it on the coffee table. She needed to rest her eyes for a bit, and the couch she was sitting on was very comfortable.

Head laying on the arm rest, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Her dreams took her away to a faraway place, and she waited for the one mech that was bound to call for her very shortly and to another adventure that has been long-awaited for.

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

EEEEK! Okay I haven't updated in a long while. I have reasons…

1.) I had an internship with carving into Limestone, and I must say I'm doing something that has never been done before. I'll keep you updated on that later ((it has something to do with Transformers of course! Muwahahahaha! ))

2.) I got fragging sick. I mean who gets sick in the summer time. Thanks dad. -.-

Those are my reasons, hehe sorry. Any who onto the review… just one? T_T

MiniAjax: Yeah the loving of Sunstreaker, I would die if I ever saw him strutting around. I think we all would with how he is.

So I guess we move on to the story?

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

_Cybertron was a really cool place back in the old days. _

_Serenity knew that was in the presence of Primus, when she saw the tall buildings in the distance and Primus himself looking down at her. _

"_Sooo, you going to show me the nightlife, of you bots?"_

_A soft chuckle vibrated around her, as Primus reached down and let her aboard his hand. _

"_Perhaps another time, little one."_

"_Aww… "Serenity deflated in his hand like a balloon._

_Primus chuckled as he looked at his small but precious friend. Lifting the small human up he began walking, walking deeper into the life like city in the old days. He wasn't taking her anywhere in particular, but perhaps he was. _

_Optics focusing on the landscape before him he instantly brought his precious cargo closer. "You have certainly brought up some very wise words in the last few days."_

_Head bowing down and twiddling her thumbs, she was trying to look away. "Ah heh heh… you heard that?"_

"_It's kind of hard not too, when they are my words."_

"…_Oops."_

_Looking sheepish in front of Primus she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she crossed the line or if he was mad at her, his voice was just so clam and held no angry emotion. Looking up at the large cybertronian god, she tried to determine his moods, but he was just a silent and well-kept being. _

"_When I gave you this power, small one, I was not sure what was going to come of it. I have no recollection of what it will do to you, nor how it will affect your way of life." Lifting his had up he let his small human climb aboard his shoulder plate. Once she was securely situated he continued his walk and spoke his thoughts. _

"_I now wonder, if perhaps you are channeling my thoughts…"_

"_Is that even possible? I mean you only hear that in story books and movies." _

_Golden green optics shifted to the human. "Your species is a young. If you only knew what was out there in the universe. There are worlds far more advance than your own." He paused and looked at her expression. "Do not be alarm, small one, for you have my children to keep you safe."_

_Serenity looked at Primus and then thought of her new friends back on earth. She knew she could survive with them near, but for how long. That question would linger with her forever. _

"_Do not ponder on that for now, for we have more important things to think about."_

"_Which is?"_

_Chuckling softly he turned and let her look at the beauty behind them. _

"_Whoa!"_

_The sight was exceptionally beautiful. Hundreds of metal skyscrapers reached the stars and were twinkling from the three moons' iridescent light. Blue and soft white lamps were twinkling on and off as the electricity wavered through them. Highways of metal littered as the roads and with using a little imagination she could see hundreds of thousands of bots walking the streets. Just the thought of it and in nano clicks there they were. Cybertronians walking the streets of their home, completely in awed she looked back up to Primus and saw the sadness in his usually expressionless optics. _

"_It was truly a sight to behold back in those days. Sparklings being carried to and from their schools, by their creators. Mechlings and Femmeling's scattered across the raods as they travel to their friends and family. A beautiful and peaceful sight." _

_Turning away from the lively site behind them, he began walking to a place unknown to his little friend. _

_Turning in her spot she watches the sight behind her disappear from view. Pale green orbs turning back to Primus, she leaned her hand against his cheek plate. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."_

"_It is not your fault small one, It has been many years since that home has been like that." His emotions were loud and clear to her in his optics. _

"_The Cube, the All Spark, __doesn't it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life? Wasn't that how your race was born?"_

_His footsteps came to a halt and the golden optics looked back on her with a startle expression. "How do you know that?"_

"_Optimus likes to talk in his sleep?" She was smirking but then stopped. "I think I might have been channeling the mechs."_

_Turning away from his piercing optics she looked at the landscape before them._

"_My dreams have been a little odd lately… I keep hearing the voices of Optimus and his mechs in my mind when I see them and the battles they have fought have been replaying in my dreams. Their own words of wisdom had channeled into me, and I've been speaking them within my own conversations."_

"_Lately the dreams, I have been having, are very realistic. I'm not sure what to think when I awake, but as of now I've seen everything that has happen up until I made myself known to them. Everything, I've seen the cube in all its' glory, how Sam my little brother fought to keep the All Spark from Megatron, to him saving the life of our Prime." Pausing she looked at her hands with a confused look. "I don't mean to sound weird, but I feel like, I was there when all this happen, like I was brought along for the adventure."_

_Primus listened to his precious friend's words and sighed. "I was afraid that this would happen…"_

"…_w-what!?"_

"_When I first laid my optics on you, I knew that you would be the one to guide my children to their new home… The Allspark had pointed you out from all the rest and it was her duty to find the one who would carry on her power." Air ventilating through his vents, Primus turned and sat down on a large ledge. He had much to say to his small friend as he let her down from his shoulder and to the solid ground beside him. _

"_The Allspark was the one who gave you this power, small one. She is the one responsible for everything that has happened up to this point."_

"_WHAT!?" Pale green eyes whirled around to Primus's optics with a ferocious look. "She's responsible for the pain I received from that man? The Allspark, a cube did this to me. A rock… a priceless rock with symbols that could create worlds and life did this to me?" She wanted to pull her hair out, "That's going against everything she stands for. If she could created life, why would she take away everything I had to get what you both wanted? WHY!?"_

_Primus looked away with sadness flowing freely across his faceplate. What he had said was true and he didn't want her to have found out this way… but what was done, was done. _

"_Why, me? Why choose me out of all the other humans in the world."_

_All was quiet for a minute._

"_Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."_

"_Don't give me that slag" Serenity hissed. "I've already heard it once from Prime; I don't need to hear it from you too." Swiftly turning around, she walked a few steps away as she felt the tears begin to flow from her eyes. _

"_Small one…"_

"_I-I can't. Not, not right now." She was sobbing with sadness, anger, and other emotions. She had to leave, leave the dream world and think on her own terms. _

_And so the world around her began to fade, fade into darkness. The metal landscape disappeared from view; sad golden-green optics watched her leave as she was waking up from her emotional rollercoaster ride of a dream._

* * *

Lennox was watching his comrade crying in her sleep. He had come upon her on the request of Sideswipe when he saw things were going south in her sleep. Rubbing her arm in a fatherly way he tried to awaken her from the sadness of what she was seeing. It must have worked because she was waking.

Pale green eyes woke and looked up at Lennox. Hands shaking she pulled away in fear and tumbled off the couch.

"Serenity?"

"Don't touch me!" She pulled back as she shuddered in fear as she got up from the ground.

Bots of who were there were looking at her like she had grown a second head. They didn't think she would lash out to one of her kind.

Jazz who just had arrived got the guts to move closer to the frighten femme. "You al' right, little lady?"

Feared orbs looked at Jazz as she back up and away from him. Tears were flowing freely as she looked at him. "…I-I can't do this." She took one more glance at the bots and Lennox before she booked it out of the room. She left her sketch book and bag behind as she ran, she needed to get out. Out of the base and to a place she felt safe to think over her findings.

"SERENITY!?"

She heard Lennox shot for her and his footsteps as he followed her, but she just wanted to leave and get away. Swiftly turning every corner she didn't want to be followed and with a few more précised turns she made it to her destination, outside in the warm cool sun setting night

Gulping down the fresh air she felt her knees collapsed from underneath of her and she fell to the hard ground. She couldn't control the tears and was sobbing the fear and anger out from her body.

Body shaking in an uncontrollable emotion she curled herself into a ball. _'What did I do to deserve this?' _she thought as she looked at the empty tarmac around her. _'I know I wasn't the perfect child, but I held my own. I enrolled myself into a place I was useful. I put my skills to good use. I did everything my grandfather taught me to do… So what did I ever do wrong?'_

A shadow fell over Serenity as she was curled up in her ball.

Tear stain cheeks looked out from her curled up position and to the large figure of Optimus Prime.

Whimpering and instantly curling back up she tried to ignore the concerned optics that were whirling around in her mind. She didn't want to speak to him for he reminded her too much of Primus.

Blue Optics looked down at the frighten femme before him. She had caused minor damage in the last few minutes to the bots and friends around her.

He himself had been out here in the setting sun watching as it went down when the peace around him was erupted. Optimus had seen her rush out from the base and collapsed to the ground sobbing. Never had he seen such sadness and sorrow from a young human and he wished not to see it again.

Very much concerned for the youngling he looked back to the entrance of the base and saw Lennox and a few mechs watching him. Placing his hand up he wanted them to wait and not come near. He would handle this disturbance, but how he was not sure.

It would go against his nature to leave her how she was on the cold ground. So with little effort he bent down and reaches his hands out to pick her up. Optimus saw her scoot away from his servos and sighed. "I won't harm you, little one."

Pale green orbs looked up from her ball shape body and watched the Commander of the Autobots reach forward again. Her body involuntary twitch and she couldn't help but whimper at his actions, but he was being very patient to her.

Optimus was a very patient mech when it came to the little things like this and with a little encouragement he was able to get her up from off the cold ground and had her laying in his large servos breathing heavily. Bringing her closer to his chest plate he did not want her to seem scared of him or what was in the base.

Slowly standing back up to his full height of 36 feet, he felt her come out of her ball and clutch his finger. Chuckling softly he began to walk away from the entrance of the base and to where the water met sand. Perhaps the soothing sound of the waves would help her calm the anxious nerves.

The setting sun was still making its way down over the horizon as he sat down on a large rock and let the femmeling slowly begin to withdrawn from her position. He would wait and when she was done, perhaps a talk was in order to find out what was clearly wrong with the youngling he held.

"Cybertron, do you miss it?" Serenity was uncurling from her position when she asked the question.

"Very much, but our home is no longer livable."

"The war has taken everything you love about it from you, hasn't it?"

"Yes." Looking down at Serenity he pulled his face mask back to show the sad smile. "Cybertron might be gone and not living but we have hope on this new planet that we call home that everything would be alright. It will never be able to replace our dear Cybertron, but Earth is a welcome planet to be on when we fight for what is right."

Wiping the tears stains away from her face she looked out to the sight before her and watches as the sun fell behind the sea. "It's not much, but this place is what we call home, I would hate to see it fall in the depths of what Cybertron has fallen too." Looking up at the noble mech she sighed and gave him a smile. "Perhaps with myself becoming a necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet I can also bring it to Cybertron."

Optics shifting to the femme before him, "You do not need to sacrifice yourself for our planet little one."

"But I must! That's what Primus and the Allspark intended for me to do." Serenity was standing up in the palm of his hand as she looked up him. "I may not be able to change my fate, but for my destiny, I can."

Optics looked down at the girl in shock at the news she bestowed on him.

"My grandfather always told me, no sacrifice, no victory. I lived up to those words all my life and following his ways to overcome evil was just an added bonus. I now know that it was my fate to fall into the hands of evil but it was and will always be my destiny to bring the life back to Cybertron once more."

Optimus was still in shock which was a rare and odd sight to behold.

"I may be one small human but I can pack a punch." She was smirking but it all went away when she looked deeply into Optimus's optics. "Primus gave me a power to help you and your people. I want to use it for good; I want to bring your home back to the living. I want to help you survive when you know that while you're here on Earth you won't." The tears were falling again as she spoke her heart out.

Serenity reached out and placed her hands on his chest plate and looked up to him with a pleading face. "I want my power to help you as much as it can, until me dying breath. Until then, will you help me Optimus Prime?"

The femmeling was too much. Her words had touched him deep within his spark. Never had he felt and overwhelming emotion to help this child. She was truly one of a kind. He words were very true to her emotions and as the last living Prime it was his duty and honor to help bring the child along in the world. Looking with at her with optics filled with amazement he nooded before speaking.

"I will."

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

No reviews? T_T Well that's alright, it happens. I guess I can get you guys right to the story then! Enjoy!

I still do not own Transformers…

* * *

"_Primus gave me a power to help you and your people. I want to use it for good; I want to bring your home back to the living. I want to help you survive when you know that while you're here on Earth you won't. I want my power to help you as much as it can, until me dying breath. Until then, will you help me Optimus Prime?"_

"_I will."_

Uncontrollable emotion had forced its way out of her system, when she had heard those two simple, but powerful words. Serenity had broken down into a crying sob of mess, but Optimus had held her close as she had released her emotions. She lost consciousness soon after and when she awoken many hours later she had found herself back in the med bay.

Her stay in the med bay was short-lived; for she found herself once again forced in a medical induce sleep. When she awoke she was very surprised to see where she was.

* * *

Rolling landscape was passing her eyes at an average speed. She felt the secure seatbelt holding her safely in, as she looked out the window. Turning to her left she gave a surprised look to who was sitting in the driver seat.

"Lennox?"

"Glad to see you awake, kid." Lennox had looked over to his friend as she was awaking from her slumber. "You gave me quite the scare a few days ago."

Her mouth was open as she looked at her comrade. "D-Days?"

The vehicle shifted underneath of her, as the sentient grumbled.

Serenity flinched at the movement and instantly whimpered.

"Easy, youngling, I mean you no harm."

The voice had belonged to Ironhide and just from his tone she felt herself relaxing.

Lennox looked over and laid a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder before he went back to his 'pretend' driving act. "It had been a long time, since I seen you act the way you did back there." He paused to look back at the road and her before continuing on. "I don't like to see you break down, kid. Your panic attacks are heart breaking and just make me sad to see."

So that was what had happen. Serenity was remembering slowly what had come to her back then. The dream that she had prior to meeting Prime was the main reason in the attack. Snaring the seatbelt in her hand she held it tightly, she was sure, Ironhide felt the tug but she didn't care for now.

"Serenity, you okay?"

Frighten pale green orbs looked at Lennox.

The black GMC Top Truck slowed to a stop with its blinking lights coming on. Ironhide was tracking the fast pace blood pressure on his sensor and with quick speed had pulled over and came to a stop. He was worried about the youngling that was clutching his seatbelt tightly to her.

"I'm sorry, Lennox." Serenity's hands were shaking as she tightens her grip on the seatbelt. "I-I didn't mean to scare you…" Her eyes shifted to the dashboard in front of her. "The situation was just getting to me I guess."

"I know when you're lying, kid."

Serenity gave him a side way glance and groaned. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Sucking in a breath she let it out slowly. "…It's mostly classified."

"That's bullshit."

"Lennox, it is!" Groaning softly she wanted to throttle someone. "If you don't believe me ask Optimus Prime."

Lennox was pushed back after that comment. Was it truly classified like she said, or was she bluffing to some degree. Thinking that it was possibly true he sighed. "Just give me this one answer; does it have to do with your capture?"

"Yes." She whispered. Serenity couldn't tell him that she was having conversations with a bot that was considered their god in her dreams.

"You do know that I will listen to whatever you have to say, Serenity. You're one of my own and I will always be there for you."

"I know…" Turning to her left she gave him a smile and slowly was relaxing in the presence of her comrade and the sentient that she was sitting in. "So, where exactly are you taking me?"

Lennox smirked and Ironhide saw this as a chance to get back on the road.

"I spoke with Ratchet and convinced him, to let you join me, as I head home for a few weeks. I kind of took your weakness as a good time to let you relax a bit and get away from all the chaos that was happening back on base." Pausing he looked over to see her reaction.

Serenity was very much surprised from what her comrade had said. Never would she think that he would take his time to take her home with her to get her away from all the drama back on base.

"I know you've wanted to meet Sarah and Annabelle since you saw them back in Qatar on the video feed and I thought that this would be the perfect time for that." Smiling at the thought of his wife and daughter getting to see the most precious person he loved, of his many comrades was very exciting to him.

Sitting in the passenger side Serenity could feel the love that was being sent her way through, Lennox's voice. She thought that this was a great honor to meet his favorite and most important people in his life. Hands settling down from their shaking, Serenity looked out the window with a smile on her face.

"You'll have to remember to thank Optimus and Ratchet for letting you come home with me. If it hadn't for me intervening you would have still been there in the med bay in a medical induced sleep and Ratchet examining your mental state."

Pale green orbs zipped back to Lennox as she heard the words examination. "Did I really freak him out?"

Chuckling softly Lennox nodded. "Yeah, you scare not just us humans, but the bots as well."

"I'm sorry."

"You know, a bit of warning would be good for the future."

"It's not like I can control them." Peeking a glance at Lennox's expression she saw that he was smirking. "If I could I would tell you in advance."

He was laughing, laughing at her jubilant comment. After getting over his laughter he turned and watched Serenity out of the corner of his eye.

"Jazz was heartbroken and scared when he saw your reaction and sadness to him coming to your rescue. I've seen bots get scared over their human friends, but he was the first, that I saw real fear in his actions."

Twiddling her thumbs, Serenity turned and looked out the window. She was remembering the small interaction with Jazz, before she had ran off, and she vaguely remembered the sadness in his visor, what she did remember was the feelings that she felt from him. She had felt the sadness and fear from his spark as she was running to get away from him and the others.

He wasn't the only mech that she had felt the feelings from. She had sensed the others as she had passed them in the hall and to the tarmac. Small bits of wonder, curiosity, and fear raced through her own heart from what they were feeling. She had sensed them all. Everything.

As she sat in the seat she could feel the emotions that she was feeling back then, now hit her full force. Grasping where her heart was she closed her eyes and took it all in.

Lennox watched her with confusion at her actions. Reaching out he grasped her shoulder to hold her, worried that she might be hurt.

Pale green orbs forced open as she looked at Lennox. "I truly am sorry for what I did back there. I'm sorry for all the worry; I gave to the bots and humans. I didn't know that they would worry about someone that they recently met, and I'm very grateful for the emotion that everyone felt for what I was going through. I guess when you're fighting on the same side; you'll all kind of have friends in the same place."

"You should know that by now, kid. We all fight together, were all brothers and sisters in the arms of war." Lennox could tell that his friend was back with him as he pulled his hand back. "Whether you're a newbie or not, when your part of the base we all look after each other and worry, it's just what we do."

"Whether you're human or a mech, we all give our love and appreciation to our men, no one is left behind to fight these wars, it's all or nothin'." Ironhide had put his two cents in, because he felt that he needed too. "If you think that you're not good enough to have us, as your teammates, I'll kick your aft, youngling."

Smirking at not just what Ironhide said, but also Lennox. She knew that what they said was true. Everyone back on base and those around her that she loved were her teammates and would die just to help her. She knew that and would never forget it, it's was just that sometimes small little actions of being captive bring those worries and fears of losing the ones you love out, and it's hard to bring the love and compassion back to where it belong.

Patting Ironhide's dash board she was thankful for his words. "Thanks guys. I really needed that."

"No problem kid."

"It was nothing youngling."

* * *

The drive was slowly coming to an end, at least which was what she could see. The civilization was getting smaller and farms were getting better known in the land. Watching as the rolling farm land flow by the window Serenity was glad to be away from the city and small towns.

Not soon after Ironhide turned onto a dirt and gravel road. She briefly saw the mailbox as she knew right then, that they had made it home. Butterflies were fluttering through her stomach as the nerves were making themselves known.

Hearing the sound of gravel as they drove up the driveway they came to a house that sat atop the hill as it faced west.

The farm house and the white barns that she could see in the distance made her feel right at home. Even though she had never been on a farm before, it was the surroundings that were drawing her into the peaceful land.

Ironhide had come to a full stop in the front and Serenity could see a blond woman come barging out the front door with a young child following behind her. A smile was placed on both of their faces as they stop at the driver side.

Lennox had already escaped from the truck and was holding his daughter in his arms and hugging his happy wife.

"Will you be getting out?" A gruff voice asked her.

"I don't want to interrupt this private moment, Ironhide." She was watching Lennox hug and kiss his wife tenderly. She could see the love that they held for each other, just from this small treasured moment.

Ironhide's little youngling, Annabelle, was grasping his much needed attention. Smothering her cheeks against his grill and grappling at his bumper to get him to transform was getting to him. He wanted to hold the child that he had not seen in a long time and the youngling in his cab was holding him back.

"Alright youngling, OUT!" Ironhide said as he popped open the door.

"Wait! Ironhide!" Serenity saw the treasured moment between wife and husband demolish as the sound of the door took their attention. Growling, she hopped out and gave the truck a glare as she could feel him trying to push her out of the seat. "You have no patients."

"Not my fault." When Ironhide was sure that she was out, he began to shift into his true form. Gears shifting in and out of place and parts transforming into arms and legs he came to his full height.

"'HIDE!" The voice was of a little girl as she was jumping up and down in her spot. Reaching upward she so wanted to be in the arms of her huge guardian.

"Hello youngling." Ironhide was showing a rare emotion in front of Serenity, as he bent down and gather the child in his hands. Bringing her slowly up to his face, he let her cuddle in the crook of his neck. His blue optics was showing lots of love as he held the small human.

Serenity was sensing wonderful and exciting emotions from Ironhide's spark as he held his little girl. The emotions were overflowing her power, and with great care she pulled back from him as it was just too much for her.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"You're not alone; I was just like you when I saw the affection that Ironhide gives my little girl." The voice was female.

Turning slowly to her right Serenity came face to face to Sarah Lennox. She was still as beautiful since she last saw her, while talking over the video link a few years back.

"I must say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Serenity Witwicky. Will, has not stop talking about you since I first met you on the video link. He says a many of good things about you."

Smiling at the comment she was happy to also meet the woman also. "I'm glad to meet you too, Mrs. Lennox."

Sarah gave Serenity a hard look. "I won't have any of that, Serenity. Sarah is what you shall call me. Mrs. Lennox makes me sound like an old woman."

Serenity could already tell that she was going to like Sarah just by how she was acting around her.

"I see you two ladies are getting along nicely…" Lennox had come up behind the two and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "So, Serenity is Sarah the same one that you remember back then."

"Yes, and much more."

"Well I'm glad to hear." He ruffled her hair with his hand and was instantly swatted away a second later.

"So? Are you telling Sarah, or am I?" Serenity asked her comrade.

"Well, I guess I will," Lennox turned to his wife with a sheepish smile, which was returned with a raised eyebrow. "I was hoping Serenity could stay-"

"SISSY!"

Serenity was tackled, outright tackled by a small child. Pale green eyes looking down at her legs she looked at the curly blond hair girl as she grasped her tiny hands around her legs. She was startled not just from the loud screech but what was pronounced out of her mouth.

"SISSY CAME HOME!" Annabelle was tearing up at the sight of the girl.

Serenity, continue to look down at the girl, before switching her orbs to the loving parents of Annabelle next to her. Confusion was written all over her face as she looked back down. Why would this child that she had only met when she was a baby call her sissy?

"Let's get out of the heat, shall we?" Sarah asked as she bent down and took her hugging daughter away from Serenity and headed for the door.

Lennox with his arm still wrapped around Serenity's shoulders turned and guided her into the house. "Go have a look around inside. Perhaps the answer you're looking for is in there?"

Serenity wondered on Lennox's choice of words as she stepped into the house. The feeling at being at home, still stayed with her, as she stepped into the living room of the two-story house. A fireplace sat against the wall as couches surrounded it. A medium screen TV sat hung above the fireplace. The colors of the wall were a warm reddish-brown and it just overall felt very homey.

Getting the courage she stepped into the room more as pictures of Annabelle and the family stood on the tables around the room. It was a particular small photo that sat on the entrance table that got her attention.

Reaching forward she picked it up and found herself standing there with the rest of her team. Lennox stood next to her and so did Epps as they were all smiling. It was taken back when they were all in Qatar and was having a lazy day to do what they wanted.

"I see you found it."

Serenity turned around startled as she held the picture close to her chest. Lennox had come back into his house with two duffel bags. She could see her own as he placed it down in the hall.

Chuckling softly, Lennox walked over and looked at her. "When Annabelle first saw this picture she asked about you in it. We told her your name, but with her being small and young for her age, she couldn't pronounce it very well. So she decided to call you as Sissy, and it kind of stuck."

"My baby girl doesn't like it when I move this picture to another spot. She once told me that this was her family and she didn't want to lose them. They are to stay here in the entrance to let everyone know that they are part of my family."

Serenity had to awe at the moment of little Annabelle speaking up about her family, but it still astound her to hear that this girl that she had only seen through the video feed had pointed her love to her. Looking at the picture that she held in her hands she placed it gently back on the table just as she felt her shirt being tugged. Glimpsing down she saw Annabelle looking up at her with a tearful but happy face.

"Sissy stay?"

Orbs looking at Annabelle and then to her parents, Serenity kneeled down and came face to face to the child.

Blue orbs looked at her with hopeful thoughts.

Smiling softly Serenity reached out and placed her hands on her shoulders. "If your mom says it is okay with it, I would love to stay."

Annabelle took her moment and turned her head to look at her mother. "Mommy, can Sissy stay?"

The room had gone quiet as Sarah took her time to think about it. "She can stay. Though Annabelle you are to leave her alone if she says so. I believe she is here to rest and recuperate."

Annabelle did exactly follow what her mom said after she said that Sissy could say, because she was hugging her Sissy and was very happy to hear that she could stay. "We going to have fun. Play dolls, house. Play with me, 'Hide and daddy and mommy."

Joy passed through Serenity's orbs as she held the jabbering child say the outlines of what was going to come. Laughing softly at her antics she still was in disbelief with what was happening. She wasn't sure when the tears began to fall but she had felt Annabelle pull back and looked at her with her own blue orbs.

"Sissy okay?" Annabelle asked worriedly.

Wiping the surprised tears away she looked at Annabelle, "I'm fine, Annabelle. I'm just happy." Serenity pulled Annabelle into another hug as she stood up with her now in her arms. She wasn't heavy in her arms and she just wanted to hold her close.

While Sarah was watching the two girls, she leaned against her husband and held his arm. "I must say, that this is good therapy."

"I agree." Lennox looked at his wife before kissing her forehead. "Thanks for letting her stay, she really need the break."

"Glad to help."

Their small talk was soon interrupted as the two girls were now giggling over a little joke.

Smiling at them as they were already getting along Sarah seem hopeful that with Serenity here she would recover from whatever had happen back at the base. "So, who's hungry for lunch?"

"Me, me!" Annabelle all but cried.

Both Serenity and Lennox chuckled at her excitement and with a nod from both of them they agreed to have some food in their stomach.

Annabelle already scampering off to the kitchen, Sarah followed while waving Serenity along to join her.

* * *

Lennox watching them go, he turned and walked out of the house and came to stand next to Ironhide, who was back in his alt mode.

"I can see that she is already fitting in well."

"Just being around Annabelle can do that to a person." Lennox said as he leaned against the hood of the truck.

Ironhide chuckled as he sent scans out to watch the occupants in the house and the one that was near him. "All will be alright out here, Lennox. Go and enjoy your family. Nothing will harm you while I'm here."

"I will, take it easy, 'Hide. You know the code to the garage, so go have a rest yourself."

"I will Lennox."

Will patted 'Hide's hood as he walked back into the house. He could feel and hear his stomach growling and the scent of the food that Sarah was cooking didn't help in the matter. Closing the door behind him, Lennox saw the back bumper disappear in the garage as he spotted him in the window on his way to the kitchen.

"DADDY! Mommy made mac-n'-cheese!" Annabelle cried as she was sitting down at the table with a laughing Serenity sitting next to her.

Smirking at his girls he kissed his wife and grabbed a bowl of the good stuff.

Red, orange and gold hues lite the sky as the sun was going to sleep for the night. Watching the scene, Serenity had a cup of tea and was just relaxing from the tiring day. Dinner had ended a few hours ago and now it was just a time where she could just relax and take everything in.

* * *

The hours after lunch had flown by as she was playing with Annabelle and getting to know the farm land. She had gotten a quick but informational tour of the house and barn. She had taken in all that Annabelle had told her.

She had forgotten what small children were like and how they were so jumpy and always moving. Smirking, Serenity had felt that she had gotten quite the work out just by being in the presence of the girl.

Leaning into the seat that was sitting on the porch, she closed her eyes and felt the muscles relax. She felt very much at peace. She would be forever grateful for this trip from Lennox; she didn't know that this would put her at ease with everything around her.

The screen door slide open and it alerted her that she wasn't alone. Orbs opening she found Sarah and Lennox both joining her.

"Is Annabelle sleeping?"

"Yeah, we finally got her to fall asleep." Sarah said.

"She sure is a rumbustious little girl."

Sarah laughed as she took a seat next to Serenity and her husband took the seat next to her.

Lennox was sipping on a beer as he looked at the sunset before him. "Are you glad that I kidnapped yea?"

"I don't think you really kidnapped me, if you did you might have been hunted down by the Hatchet."

Will snorted at the nickname of Ratchet.

"Thanks for having me Lennox and-."

"It's Will, Serenity. When you're here at home call me Will, but when were on base you can call me Lennox."

"I swear." Serenity chuckled as she took a sip of her lemon tea. "As I was saying, Thanks for having me, Will and Sarah."

"Were glad, to have you here, Serenity." Sarah said as she reached out and grasped her wrist in motherly way, before she pulled back and relaxed into the chair.

Watching the couple with her eyes, Serenity felt herself relax even more as she closed her eyes.

She felt herself being awoken by someone.

"Serenity hey, let's get you to bed kid."

It was Will's voice that was waking her from a very light sleep. Orbs opening to the world she found it dark around her with just the porch light lighting their way. "What time is it?"

"Ten fifty. Well over your bed time."

"I don't have a bed time, Will."

"You do in my house."

She saw the smirk he was wearing. "Liar."

Will chuckled as he pushed at her shoulder to get her up. "Move it, Serenity. The bed is calling your name."

"I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh." Serenity got up from the comfortable seat and staggered from exhaustion.

"I told you, you were tired." Will smirked as he gripped her arm gently, so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh shush."

Will helped her into the house and down the hall to where she was sleeping. His wife and he had made sure there was a guest room on the first floor so they could be up stairs with their daughter and their guest was not disturbed from the comings and goings on the second floor.

He was tired just like Serenity and after getting her in her room, he watched her fall face first into the bed fast asleep. "That was pure gold, Serenity." He laughed while taking her shoes off and positioned her a little better on the bed. Seeing that she was in somewhat good sleeping position, he left and closed the door softly and headed off to his own room to sleep and dream the night away.

Snuggling into the sheets of her bed, Serenity watched the darkness surround her in her dreams. She felt fearful as the darkness surround her but it was slowly dispersed as a light penetrated the darkness around her.

The light reached out and held her close as Serenity finally relaxed in the warm soft light.

"_May, my light guide you to where you will fill the world with life, my child."_

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

"Serenity, are you sure that this is okay? You're here to rest, not to work."

"Sarah its fine, you and Will go have your fun. I'm more than capable to watching Annabelle for the day!"

Sarah looked at Serenity with an anxious face. She didn't want to leave her when she was supposed to be resting.

Serenity had been with them for a little over a week now, and it had been her idea to get them to go out and be a couple.

Serenity looked at Sarah and Will and sighed. "Will you two go already? Will be find, we have a massive black truck, out back that goes by the name of Ironhide, to watch over us." She was pushing them out the door so they could have their day.

"Bye mommy and daddy!" Annabelle was certainly helping with getting her parents out the door so she could have fun with her sissy."

"Annabelle, you little rascal." Will joked as he ruffled his daughter's hair. He then grabbed his wife's arm to help her to the car. "They'll be find love, they do have Ironhide."

A gruffly groan echoed into the garage as the massive black Topkick settle himself in his parking spot. "Everything will be fine Sarah, their on my scanners at all times."

Throwing her hands up into the air she groan and then turned to Serenity. "Call us if you need anything. Okay!?"

"Will Do!" Serenity gave a salute to her command.

"Love you!" Annabelle shouted as she was waving her hand at them.

The two girls watched them go as they disappeared into the horizon. Smirking at each other they turned and high tailed it back into the house. They day was just beginning and they had a lot to do!

* * *

FRAG!

He was soooo, frag.

How in the time of one hour did he lose his two charges? They were right there! Right there on his scanners just minutes before hand. Growling he scanned the whole house several times to find the two sparklets. Ironhide was just about to have a fit when he heard it.

Giggling.

"Annabelle, shush!" Whispered an older voice.

"But it's funny!"

Ironhide heard a soft smack that sounded like skin on skin and then his scanners picked up on his little Annabelle and Serenity. Inwardly smirking, he decided to stay in his spot. He knew what was to come and figured it would be wise to hang in for the little prank.

It had suddenly gone quiet, very quiet. He didn't even hear them and they had once again disappeared off of his scanners.

"BOO!"

"GAAAAH!" Ironhide had jumped. Growling and shifting out of his alt-mode he looked down at the femmelings. Annabelle was giggling like mad and Serenity was just smirking.

"Mission accomplished, Annabelle!" Serenity gave hug to her partner in crime and giggle.

"Ironhide lose." Annabelle was laughing as she hugs Serenity's leg.

"What in the pit are you two wearing?" Ironhide was confused about the shiny outfit that they were wearing.

"Isn't it pwetty? It's a foil dress." Annabelle said as she twirled around in the outfit. The sun was hitting it just right that it was making sparkles appear and reappear all around her like a disco ball.

"I'm surprised it worked."

Optics shifting over to Serenity, Ironhide looked at her as she was standing there with a thoughtful look on her face. "Serenity?"

"Hmm?" Serenity looked up and frowned.

"Explain how this pranked worked, youngling."

"A magician never reveals her secret." Serenity was smirking as she twirled around in her own foil outfit. She was laughing as she saw the upset look on Ironhide's faceplate.

Ironhide grumbled as he looked at the two femmelings having their fun. The sparkles from the sun as it hit the foil made him feel a little relaxed but it was short lived when he saw something out of the corner of his optics.

Optics shifting and triangulating on the target ahead he was able to see that it was a human with a sniper. Acting swiftly he reached for Annabelle and Serenity. His hand clasped around Annabelle just as a gun shot rang out around him.

"SISSY!?"

She had been tossed, or at least that was what it felt like. Then the pain hit her tenfold. Gasping, Serenity felt her knees collapsed underneath of her and she was on the ground breathing hard. Hot fiery pain seared through her arm and it was then that she saw the blood.

Blood red like a rose spilled from the wound on her arm. She could hear the screaming and crying from Annabelle up above and with great reluctance turned and looked up at her charge. Serenity saw the crystal tears flow freely from those blue orbs as she was being watch with fearful eyes.

Annabelle was hysterical; she had just seen her sissy fall. Crying openly she grasped Ironhide's fingers in fear.

"Shh, Annabelle." Serenity gasped out as she tried to stand. She was already putting pressure on the wound to help stop the bleeding, but it wasn't doing that much good. Hissing Serenity grasped Ironhide's leg plate and hefted, herself up. The pain was unbearable to her and with so little movement it made it that much worse.

Ironhide watch the youngling get herself up and scanning quickly, he saw that the wound was serious. The gun shot had gone all the way thru her left side and came out the other side. "Try not to move around too-"

"YOU FOOL! I GAVE YOU ONE JOB AND YOU FAILED!"

The voice was booming across the land and was focused on the spot where the shot had come from.

Shots rained down from the sky and hit the mark as a tattoo mark F-22 soared into the sky and fired away at the human for his failure.

Transforming swiftly he landed in the pit forsaken area and grinned at the Autobot.

"Slag. Get into the house, younglings!" Ironhide place Annabelle on the ground then turned around.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." The F-22 fired a missile at the house and watched as it hit its mark.

BOOM!

Ironhide cursed as he reached out and retook Annabelle and the injured Serenity into his hands. "Starscream, you pit spawned 'con!"

"Ah, yes, it is a sad day for the Autobit."

The house was gone and everything within it.

Annabelle was crying hysterically and Serenity was just hanging onto the girl tightly. "Shh, Annabelle."

Ironhide had to get out there and fast. "Stay still younglings." He whispered as he suddenly began to shift. Gears were moving around his two charges as he transformed into his alt-mode.

Foil no longer fitted around their bodies since it fell off in the action. Blood continued to seep through Serenity's own clothes and slowly seep into Annabelle's. Serenity held Annabelle close to her as Ironhide shifted around them. It was only a few precious seconds later that they found themselves buckled up in the back seat.

"Hang on!" Ironhide cried as he put the metal to gear and zipped away from the destroyed home.

"Ah, so you think you can escape from me, do yeah?" Starscream chuckled and transformed down into his fighter jet. Thrusters igniting and burning the precious fuel, he flew after them. He would not let them get away. He had a mission and was going to follow through, or Megatron would have his head, quite literally.

She heard him not just by his thrusters but by his spark. Grasping her chest she felt the evil within him. Evil and determination, two things that worked well, with each other when someone put their mind to it.

"Serenity?" Ironhide had sense her frighten fears.

""Get us out of here… Please." She was desperate and just wanted it to end. Annabelle had fainted long ago and was just being held by Serenity now.

Ironhide tighten his hold on her and Annabelle. He would not lose his charges to the enemy.

:: Ironhide to base. ::

:: Jazz here, what you-. ::

:: Starscream… :: The comm turned off for a second then returned with a different voice. :: Ahh! Ironhide! He's getting closer! ::

Jazz was stunned as he heard the voice of Serenity and Starscream's name. So were the other bots in the room.

Prowl stood from the console took charge. Reaching for the intercom he began to speak.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, report to the tarmac and board Silverbolt at once. Silverbolt get ready for departure."

A multiple of 'yes sirs' were voice over the comm link as they all got their orders.

Prowl watched the screen as he saw the three disappear and head for the last known coördinates of Ironhide he only hoped that they were not too late.

* * *

The forest was hiding them from Starscream at the moment. Ironhide had long ago transformed into his bot mode and was carrying his two charges. He could tell that Serenity was not doing too well. She looked pale and she was obviously breathing hard from the lack of blood. Holding the femmes close to his spark he went deeper into the forest.

Scanners on full and optics watching the scene around him he was well prepared for anything. His canon was slowly coming online quietly so they were not heard from a far. As the humans would say 'it was the calm before the storm.'

Everything let loose after that. Shots rained down on his frame as he scattered to a fro around the forest. He could only shoot back a few times for he had two small femmelings that he had to take care of.

The world around her was getting hazy. The green forest was getting blurry and the cannon fire was not helping. Holding the child in her arms she wanted it all to end. Tears were threating to fall as the fighting continued. Annabelle and herself were curled up in Ironhide's hand as he moved around the forest ground with ease, all the while fighting back at the intruder.

Starscream, that was what Ironhide had called him, it did suit him, for his scream felt like it could be heard all over the stars.

He knew they were hiding from him, but it wasn't doing them any good for he could see the movement the big lug was doing as the trees were moving. Grinning, Starscream fired his laser beam and tried to take them out. But not only was the forest helping him it was also deceiving him.

They were escaping deeper into the forest and he was having a hard time calculating on where they were going to show up. Growling he shifted back into his alt-mode and flew down close to the tree tops. He had to find them, he had to find the girl and bring her back to his master.

Starscream was just too focused on his searching and didn't have the time to react when someone was upon him.

"WAHOO!"

"What the!?"

"Howdy Screamer!"

Starscream's sensors were going crazy but it was already too late. A large red Autobot was on his alt-mode and twirling him around in circles. "Get off me you slagger."

"Not on your life, Screamer."

Starscream was furious. He needed to get the bot off his tail and quickly. Dive-bombing and suddenly spiraling in the air, it was the only way to get the mech off of him. But it didn't do any good.

"Sunny, ready for some jet judo!?"

"Frag yeah!"

Sideswipe took his role and jumped off the con to let his older brother have a go at him. Jet-pack kicking in he laughed as Sunstreaker crashed into the con and forced him into a spiral of his own.

With Sunny having his fun, he had another mission and that was to find Ironhide and the girls. Soaring through the air he was searching for an open spot where he could land. He found it not long after. Landing with a small thud he deposits his jet pack back in subspace and headed into the forest.

:: Sideswipe to Ironhide. ::

:: Ironhide here. ::

:: What's your position? ::

:: A few clicks to the west of you. ::

The comm link had gone silent.

:: Primus, please tell me you brought Ratchet with you. ::

:: Well …uh no, he's not here. ::

:: Frag. ::

Silence.

:: Ironhide what's wrong? :: Sideswipe was worried now. Could his charges be hurt or worse?

:: Serenity won't last much longer. ::

:: Scrap. ::

Sideswipe came up on the trio a few minutes later and could see the damage. Blood was seeping through Ironhide's hands and slowly falling into the crooks and canvases of his armor. The young femmeling was holding on to dear life as she held Annabelle.

She looked so pale and not the normal shade that she was usually. Stepping forward he reach them in just a few strides. As Sideswipe got closer he could see the wound that was causing her so much pain. The flesh was barely hanging on around her left side and he could see tissue and muscles clearly. It was bad and it looked painful.

Looking into up at Ironhide he could see the distress he was in. It was not a normal sight to see, but when Ironhide had this much feeling and protection into someone dear to him, he would act like this.

"You still have your jet pack?"

"Yeah." Sideswipe said as he pulled it out and showed him. "What you need it for?"

Ironhide looked down at Serenity in his hand. He brought her close to his spark and then looks at Sideswipe. "Take her to Silverbolt. I'm sure you arrived with him."

"Yeah we did."

"Good, then ask him to do it. He would make it back to the base quicker if you ask him."

Sideswipe looked at Ironhide like he grew a second head. "Are you slagging kidding me? We haven't tested it out on humans yet."

"Well now's our chance." Ironhide handed Serenity over as he could see that she was losing her grip on Annabelle.

"Ironhide, it could kill her."

"I highly doubt that."

"..but."

"Sideswipe, GO!"

Sideswipe growled and took the bleeding youngling into his own hands after he shifted his jet-pack on. Serenity looked so frail in his hands that it pained him to see her this way. "What about Annabelle?"

"She'll be fine with me, I am, Ironhide after all." He growled, as he pulled Annabelle closer to his own spark.

"You so full of your-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Starscream had screech by them and impacted with a hill a few seconds later.

BOOM!

Dirt flew in all directions as the F-22 smashed into the hill. Dents and spilled energon flowed freely from the many wounds on his wings and tail.

"Well you got what you wanted Screamer and that was the dirt that you are." Sunstreaker smirked as he landed next to his brother. It was a few seconds later when he saw that he was holding the injured femme. "Sides?"

"Sideswipe! GO!" Ironhide shouted.

Sideswipe gave a small salute and activated his boosters. Flying up higher and higher to the sky he zipped over to the waiting Silverbolt and landed in his hold.

Mere seconds later, they were gone in a flash of lighting. Nothing was left in the sky where they once were. It was like they had disappeared in thin air like magic.

"Ironhide? What?"

"Now's not the time, Sunstreaker, we need to get out of here before the dorito wakes up."

Sunstreaker smirked at his comment, but followed the weapon specialist as they disappeared into forest and to where they would be picked up a short time later.

All that was left in the shady clearing was a hole with a scuffed up unconscious F-22.

* * *

Will and Sarah were having an awesome time. They had just gotten done with dinner and were now heading back home. Exiting the very nice restaurant they headed for their car but were stopped when the sight of the blue flames Peterbilt truck that was sitting in the distance.

"Isn't that Optimus?" Sarah asked with concern laced through her voice.

"Yeah, stay here Sarah." Will said as he speed walked over to the big rig. Coming to a stop next to him he was surprised to see the driver side door open for him.

"Please gather your wife, Lennox. I wish to tell you something very important." The voice traveled through the cab and out into Will's ear.

Will nodded as he jog over to his wife and brought her back over.

"Optimus?"

"Please get in, we need to be somewhere." Optimus was calm as the situation was not.

Both Will and Sarah got into the cab and sat down. The seatbelts fasten around them as they looked at each other with fear.

"What about my car?" Will asked.

"Someone will come to get it later."

The couple looked at the car as the truck shifted into gear and turned out of the restaurant and onto the highway. It had become silent and it was starting to get to them.

"Optimus, what's g-going on?" Sarah was shaking in her seat as she saw the road that they were to turn on go by without a glance.

There was one thing that he hated about being the leader; it was breaking the bad news to those he cherishes. Sighing softly he turned down another road and came to a stop. A large clearing obstructed their view. Sagging on his wheels he began to speak.

"There has been an incident."

Sarah gasped, while Will clenched his hands.

"I'm afraid that you home has been found by the decepticons."

"No…" Sarah was shaking as she grasped the seatbelt that was holding her in. "They're okay. Please tell me they're okay."

"Ironhide, Annabelle and Serenity were able to escape…"

"But?" Will asked as he could feel the pause in Optimus's voice.

"Serenity was seriously injured." His spark hurt as he spoke the words. He would never believe that the small youngling that had come to them had been injured by he own kind, once again.

"How?"

"She was shot by a sniper a mile or so away. She was playing with your femmeling when it happened."

"She's okay though? Right?" Sarah was tearing up as she heard the words.

"Ratchet is tending to her, as we speak."

Will seeing his wife in torment reached over and grasped her shoulder.

"And Annabelle how is she?"

"You may see for yourself, now." As Optimus spoke lights were appearing in the sky above them.

The wind was howling as the large figure descended from the skies and came to an easy stop on the grass. The ship was large and after closer inspection it looked to be that of an alien space ship. A hatch was opening and it was then that Optimus began to move.

The two humans gasped as he rolled forward and into the opening hanger of the ship. "Cosmos will not harm you; he is a fellow Autobot, one that has been hiding on the outskirts of the Earth's atmosphere, watching, and waiting for orders." Optimus stated as he rolled into the dimly lit area and came to stop. Opening his doors he waited till his charges were out before transforming.

Will held his wife close to him as they stepped back. He could feel her shaking in his arms as they waited to see their daughter.

They saw the yellow twin leaning against the hold looking out the window with anger on his faceplates.

"Will. Sarah. I'm sorry."

Both humans turned around and saw there, sitting near the corner, Ironhide. He held a sleeping child in his hands as he shifted and stood up. Walking closer to his charges he kneeled and showed them their daughter.

"Is that her…" Sarah could see dried blood on her daughter's shirt and a few shiny pieces of foil.

"No, Sarah, it is Serenity's."

Sarah relaxed in her husband's hold as she took her daughter in her arms and held her close. She was so glad that she had her with her and out of harm's way. She was still very scared for Serenity, though. Would she still be with them with they see her or... She couldn't think of it, not now. If anything they had to pray that she would pull through.

Watching the scene before him made him feel anxious. He also wanted to get back to base and see how the youngling was doing. "Cosmos? What's our ETA?"

A smooth voice echoed around them and spoke. "Ten minutes, sir."

"Good." Optimus was good with the results, now all he had to do was wait, until they got home.

* * *

It had felt like forever but when Cosmos had landed on the tarmac, it was Sunstreaker that had jumped and got off the ship first. His speed was what got him out of there and to the med bay. Wheels activating as his feet he zipped out of the ship and into the large hanger that held the elevator to get down to the main base.

His brother was calling him, calling him to hurry up.

Zipping by humans and mechs he slowly came to a stop out in front of the med bay. "Sideswipe, what is it?"

Sideswipe looked up from what he was going through in his hand. "She left this here, before she left to stay with Lennox. I was just looking through it when I saw this." He pulled the small sketchbook from his hand and placed it in his brother's hand.

Sunstreaker looked at the small book in his hand and just stared at what it was holding deep within its pages. It was a sketch of himself and his brother being themselves The artistry was beyond epic, though he would never admit it. But that wasn't what got to him; it was the little note that was written at the bottom.

'It's not the face that makes someone a monster. It's the choices they make with their life.'

The words hit him hard and just listening to his brother thoughts it had taken a toll on him too. The femmeling knew who they really are, not by what people think of them, but what she saw in them when they first met.

"I need a wash." Sideswipe whispered as he looked at the dried blood stains on his paintjob.

"I'll come with you." Sunstreaker said as he subspaced the book.

Sideswipe nodded and they left the hallway. They had to think. Think about what was to come of the femmeling. Think about, just things.

* * *

_Death._

_It had nearly taken her away from everything that she still loved, her brother, her friends, everything. She refused for it to take her away from them again._

_She wanted to live. Live, to see another day. Live, to see a new day rise from the depths of darkness once more._

_Life was so much better than death. It held new beginnings, new ways to conquer the dreams that dwell just out of reach._

_"Go back my child. You do not belong here, just yet."_

_Serenity looked at Primus as he held her in his hand. Smiling at him she felt herself leaving the dream and going back to reality, a place where she belonged._

* * *

Hours had gone by and the youngling that he was caring for had yet to awaken.

Ratchet had used all of his capabilities to bring her back from the wake of death. It was his duty to do so. He could not let a child be taken from him and this child had so many mechs and humans depending on her will to live.

She would survive but the recovery would take a toll on her young body. A large scar would be left on her already scarred frame.

Ratchet had become frantic when the youngling was ran into his med bay with a just as frantic Sideswipe holder her. He had seen the blood that littered his frame as he held Serenity close to his spark.

His doctor skills had kicked in and after throwing Sideswipe out he began to work his magic on saving the barely breathing femmeling. The wound was bad, and after many trial and errors he was able to get her stable. Ratchet had pumped hundreds of medicines into her to keep her alive and pain free.

Now it was the waiting game. He had closed the med bay and wouldn't open the door until he knew that she was back with them.

Watching the machines of her injuries he sighed when he saw that she was finally coming too. Servo reaching out he rubbed her cheek in happiness. It had been a dark day but now the light was showing though the tired pale green orbs.

"R-Ratchet?" Serenity's voice was hoarse as looked up at the medic. Smiling briefly she could feel her eyes begin to tire.

"Rest, my sparklet." Ratchet replied as he pushed some morphine into the IV. All he had needed to see was that she was still with him. And now that he had seen it, he let her return to a dreamless sleep to heal the wounds that pained her. He would make sure that she would be out for many days to heal the wound at her left side.

Now to the opening of the door, he groaned and sent a code to switch it open. Though he would not tell anyone, he would let it be there as he had his moment to gather his emotions and return to being the cold medic he was. Optics watching the slow breathing of the human before him, he turned and got to work on a meaningless project.

* * *

None of the mechs knew it at the time, but after having this femmeling dwelling in their base for the last month or so, they have all grown to love and cherish her as if she was one of their own. In a way she was. She held a power that was still much unknown to them. She had secrets that were slowing being shown and her words of wisdom have pierced through all of their sparks on many occasions. She was someone who had work her way into their sparks and they have yet to let her go. The mechs were all thinking it as they waited outside with the humans. They would die for her.

Serenity was one of them now. She had shown them many times with her words of wisdom. They had seen in her eyes that she held everything dear to her and they could also see that she would die for them too.

Everyone was there, well mostly everyone was there. Waiting for any news on the wounded femmeling, when the call had come in and they heard the frighten voice on the other side of the comm link; they had been scared for her. They all heard the fear that reign in her voice. Serenity was still just a youngling in their optics and to hear the fear in her voice it had stabbed all of their sparks in fear.

The doors were opening and a frazzled First Aide came out. He leaned against the door and looked at the mechs and humans before him.

"Is she okay?" Lennox called out.

"She will live, but needs rest." First Aide would have yawned if her could. Instead he just leaned against the wall.

"Can we see her?" Lennox asked as he made his way towards the med bay.

"Absolutely not." Ratchet cried as he glared at Lennox.

"I have a right to see her, Ratchet. She was nearly killed while watching my daughter." Lennox was upset. He had to see her.

"You may see her, when you bring me Annabelle. I need to look her over also."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now go." Ratchet pushed Lennox along. He then looked over to his student. "First Aide, I told you to go get some energon and then recharge. Now go!" He scolded as he began to shut the doors.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked up and saw Optimus. "Not happening, Prime. You may all visit her later. She needs her rest. I will not have you all disturbing her much need sleep just to see her." He paused and composed his emotions. "As for now she is stable, but that could change if you all gang up on her."

Optimus nodded and turned to his men. "Please return to your post, everyone."

Everyone grumbled and growled, but they did as they were told.

He dismissed them, but he did turn back around to look at Ratchet. Cool blue optics shifted to the right and he was able to catch a quick glance on their injured friend. He could see the weariness she held and the pale features. Optimus saw the movement of her chest going up and down in the rhythm of her breathing and it was what would satisfy him for now. He would have like to get a closer look of her, but the maddening medic stood in his way.

"Please keep me posted, old friend." Optimus order as he turned and walked down the hall and away from sight. He too, had much to think about. What bothered him was the fact on why had Starscream wanted Serenity. Could Megatron know of what power she held? Shaking his head he turned a few more corners and headed for his office. He had much to think about on the actions of what had happen today.

"I will, Optimus. I will." Ratchet watched his leader go before turning back into the med bay. He saw Lennox and Sarah coming around the corner and after letting those through he shut the med bay doors. He had a patient to look over and another to watch as the healing process began. It would be a long few days, before he would receive the rest that he desperately needed.

* * *

TBC!

Hope you're all happy, this chapter was over 5,000 words!

I still do not own Transformers…

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Home.

It's where the heart is.

A building that held the love ones that you cherished could live and not worry about harm. A place where you could cry, laughs, love, and watch over the young and waiting to be taught. A home, that held the family together in evil doings and hardships.

Home isn't a set house, or a single town on a map. It was wherever the people who loved you were, whenever you were together. Not a place, but a moment, and then another, building on each other like bricks to create a solid shelter that you take with you for your entire life, wherever you may go.

But when disaster strikes, those bricks will fall and crumble.

Life will carry on, but at what cost? What does it take to be able to live on, when the home that you placed all meaning of life in is gone? Would you leave it be and say it never happen? Or would you rebuild the life you had, and make it stronger than it was before?

We humans, ask this of ourselves many times, but it's a matter of what we feel and treasure that make these decisions. Some of us would leave and not look back, while others would stay and begin to build again. Troubles like these shouldn't be placed on the shoulders of others; it is something that we must overcome ourselves. Whether we do so, is up to us.

We might lose everything, our home, our job, our hope for survival, our world. But if there is one thing to know about humans, it's that we are resilience. We don't back down. We fight for what's right. Because in the end, we were not created to die; we were created to carry on.

* * *

The smells of burnt wood reach his nostrils as he stepped out of the large black Topkick. Lennox was in total disbelief to the crumbling structure that lay before his eyes. More than 75% of the house was gone. All that stood were the main beams of the house. Everything else was gone.

Broken glass, crunch from underneath of his boots, as Lennox walked forward to see if anything was salvageable from the wreck. He didn't expect to be any, with how the home was barely standing.

Large almost silent footsteps came to a stop behind the human. "Will, I'm very sorry about-"

"It's not your fault, Optimus. We knew the risks of staying here." Will paused as he stepped closer to the destruction. "I just didn't think that they could find us so quickly."

Optimus felt the air sifted through his vents as he stood to his full height and looked at the scene before him. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon as he turned to look down at Will. He was a strong man to be able to handle it like he was at the moment.

Beside him, the black Topkick began to shift and transform to his trusted friend. Ironhide groaned as he shifted to bot mode and flick on his headlights to give Will, some light, in the dying sun. "Will, I'm sorry about this. I should have-"

"You did you job well, 'Hide. You brought my baby girl back to me alive and well. You kept Annabelle and Serenity safe. Serenity might be the worse for the wear, but she's alive." Will sighed as he began to push through the brush of debris.

"I could have done better. I should have let my sensors out farther…"

"Look Ironhide, we all make mistakes. You guys might be gigantic enhanced smart mechs but you still have a heart… spark, whatever it is that keeps you going." He turned and gave his comrade a smile as he picked up a broken picture frame. Looking into the chipped glass he tried to remember what it was holding as for memories. "We can't ask for redoes in life. We take them as they come."

Ironhide sighed as he stepped forward and kneeled down. He let the light escalate around Lennox and his once standing home.

Lennox took the picture frame and laid it in a building pile of keeps. He was hoping to find anything that would be hopeful to them. Anything would do, a piece of clothing or an item of Annabelle's. Stepping into what he remembers to be the living room, he began to search. Being careful to where he stepped, he was overturning everything that looked like home to him.

His foot stepped into a small pile of glass a few minutes later. Gloves protecting his hands he moved the glass aside and came face to face to a picture frame that was very treasured in the family. Annabelle would be very pleased to see, that the picture had survived, though it was a miracle in itself. "Amazing."

"Will?" Ironhide was watching him and when the smile had appeared on his face and then hearing his comment, he wondered what he had found.

"Life has a way of leaving us little miracles. Perhaps, that god of yours, Primus, is watching out for us." Will said as he turned and showed the picture of himself, Epps, and Serenity all huddling together, with smiles on their faces. The frame was a little warped around the edges, but it was intact and all there.

That picture wouldn't be the last one he found. Over the course of an hour and digging in the light of Ironhide's headlights, he was able to find many more. Along with his findings he found a beat up stuff bear of Annabelle's and a few pieces of jewelry of Sarah's. Unfortunately he had no luck of retrieving an of Serenity items. He felt sorry for that, but there was nothing that he could do.

Sweaty and tired, Lennox wanted a shower to rinse the grime and tears away. Looking over at his buddy, Epps, who was just as tired, he called him over and they hopped into the now transformed, Ironhide. They would be heading back to base to show their findings and hopefully talk what was to come of the Lennox's.

Optimus watched Ironhide go. Now that the humans were gone the real work could begin. Looking at the home that was no longer there, Prime turned and headed towards another key point of the plot. The large hole was roughly the size of 20 yards now was the main information. Looking down at it, blue optics were scanning the area for anything that wasn't yet picked up by the forensics team.

:: Optimus to Red Alert. ::

:: Go ahead Prime. ::

Taking a few steps back, Optimus look at the hole and then to the starry night. :: Were you able to gather footage from our satellite? ::

There was a pause on the other end, but Optimus could hear Red Alerts typing.

:: We were able to gather a small portion, Prime. It's not much, but I'll send it to you anyway. ::

:: Thank you Red Alert. Please keep me posted if you find anything else. ::

:: Yes sir, Red Alert out. ::

Optimus didn't have to wait very long for the secure package to arrive on his hub. Opening the file he watched what was captured. Anger soared through his spark at what was seen. Within a matter of seconds he had processed the footage and was recalibrating it so he could see closer of what had injured young Serenity.

"Optimus?" A voice called out as the speaker stood next to his leader.

"Prowl, what is that you have found?" Optimus did not have to look at the mech that stood next to him all he had to do was hear what he had to say. He was not in the best of moods considering and alley was attack today what look to be in cold blood.

A data pad sat in the mech's hands as he looked down at it. It pained Prowl's spark to list what they found in the crater not because of what they found, but for the sake of a young femmeling that was recovering back at base. "A human male was staged here with a sniper. We know of this because of the copious amounts of human blood present and scrap metal of the weapon. We have also come to know that Starscream was the one who killed the male. There is simply nothing left of the human except for a few bones and the blood."

Optimus stood with a silent presence as he thought of the words he heard. "You have seen the footage, I presume."

"Yes, Red Alert sent me it."

Optics shifting to Prowl he sighed. "I would like to hear what you have to say on the matter, Prowl. I want to know if my spark is really telling me what I'm seeing here is true."

Sub spacing his data pad, Prowl looked at the ground and then to his commander. "We have feared this, the day that we arrived on this planet, sir. Humans, working for the Decepticons. I would be lying if I told you I was surprised, but I'm not. We had hoped that it wouldn't happen, but it has."

"I do not know, what Megatron is thinking. But I wonder what he thought when he decided to bring this world's species into the depths of this war."

"Optimus, what if it wasn't to bring the humans into our war, but the humans asking for the assistance of the Decepticons."

Prime looked at Prowl in thought. "There are many discoveries that we have yet to know about this new development. Perhaps you are right, if you are, what is it that these humans want, that they would trade their life with Megatron?"

Prowl had no answer, nor could his processor come up with a logical explanation.

Prime wanted answers. He wanted to know what the humans of this world were thinking when they came to be known allies of Megatron. What was it that they were after? Being here on Earth he knew that some wanted power, but with what they had gathered here, it seemed to be something entirely different than the norm.

"Prowl, I want everything there is to know about this human. I know you have access to the National DNA Database, please use you resources well to finding everything that there is on this man. Leave no stone unturned, make sure that you are able to get everything there is known on him, his past jobs, his history, everything." Optimus gave the order.

"Yes, sir." Prowl saluted to his commander. He had heard the tension in his voice when the order was given. He would do all in his power to bring the information known of this man to Optimus when he required it. Transforming down to his police cruiser he flashed his light and reversed. Rocks and dust swelled at his back tires as he drove away from the crater and two the road. He was already making calls to a police officer a few towns south of where he was. He had the connections and now with the order given to him, he would fine this man's identity.

Optimus watched his second in command leave, then he turned to the men, his human allies and waited for them to clear up the findings. Letting them gather their items he waited for them to get in his cab. Once everyone was secured he hailed Cosmos form the starry sky and waited for him to land. Once aboard the great shuttle he settled to thinking over the great many thoughts that bothered his processor.

Down below on the property of the Lennox's all was quiet. All that remained was the demolished home that once belong to the beloved family.

* * *

Cold hazel eyes look the computer screen as an alien metal figure appeared on the screen. "I have half the nerves, to destroying you were you stand."

A deep metallic evil laugh sifted through the speakers as red optics looked at the human. "I would love to see you try, fleshing."

"Do not laugh at me, NBE-1." Salvatore growl out.

Blood red optics narrowed at the name, as the human dared to call him such an insufferable name. He was Lord Megatron, Harbinger of Death and Commander of all Decepticons.

This human was digging his own grave by back talking him, but this fleshing was also very amusing to him. He was not like the other humans that he has come upon. This one had the spark to order him around; when he knew very well that it could cost him, his life.

"I would have had her, if that flyer of yours would stay to the mission, but instead he screwed it up and killed one of my best snipers. What do you have to say about this?"

Sharp pointy fingers were taping against the armrest of his throne as he thought for the briefest of seconds. "He's a lost cause, that flyer of mine."

"If he's such a lost cause, then why did you give him to me?" Salvatore was confused and angry.

Megatron couldn't help but chuckle again. "You were the one who asked for him."

"I did not."

"But alas, you did and I quote. 'I want a high flyer, one that can get my men out of danger in seconds.' It your own puny human minds fault for not going into more detail. If you have asked for specifics, then perhaps this little useless mission of yours could have turned out for better." Megatron was getting highly bored with this human for he was looking away from him. He still wonders what he was thinking when he agreed to this human's meddlesome antics.

"It was not useless, you piece of junk. It was to get back what is mine."

Those blood red optics once again shifted back to the human and stared at him hard for his choice of words. "I have still yet to hear what this human fleshing is to you."

It was Salvatore's turn to chuckle. "Perhaps another time, Megatron, until then we will be in touch." Salvatore grinned to himself as he cut off the transmission. It would be a cold day in hell before he told him about the special reason behind, NBE-13.

* * *

Out in the void of Space, Megatron ponder on the human fleshing NBE-13. What was so important to Salvatore to catch this femmeling? If anything it intrigued him to no end.

He did not like to left in the dark. He liked to have the information on hand when he deemed so. And to think that a mere human was keeping such intriguing information bothered him. Perhaps now was time to find out. Turning his head he looked at trusted informational mech. "Soundwave, learn everything there is to know about this, NBE-13."

"Acknowledge."

Megatron smirked as he stood from his throne and settled to walk around the down ship. He was in a weird mood and to settle these emotions within himself, he figured now would be a good time to let the emotions out, by getting some answers from Starscream. The sound of his deep chuckle vibrated down the halls of his ship as he disappeared deeper into its hold.

* * *

_Stars littered the darkness around her. Hands reaching upward, Serenity tried to grab them and hold them in her hands, but they were simply too far away. This seemed to be the way for everything for her. Would it ever end? Would her hope ever reach the stars and the worlds that follow? Would anything ever go her way? These questions were always with her, and they never seemed to change. _

"_Your dreams will come to you, when you least expect it too, small one." Primus was holding her in his giant hands as she was looking up at the starry night on Cybertron. _

_Pale green orbs shifted upward to the look at the broad face of Primus. "I've waited too long for those dreams to follow me, perhaps they may never come."_

"_You should not lose fate, small one. In time they shall come."_

"_Time, doesn't seem to be on my side lately."_

"_My children and I have withstood the passage of time; we understand the benefits of patience all too well."_

"_You say that, but you must remember I'm not like you. I don't-"_

"_You're wrong. You are very much like me and my children. You have withstood a troubling time in your life. Your patience is what guided you to me and to the living once more. The patience that you have, has given you more benefits than you will ever know." Primus was speaking from his spark. _

"_What are those benefits?"_

"_You will know in due time, small one. But for now, rest, for that is all you can do at the moment." _

_Serenity could feel her eye lids drooping as the exhaustion took over her. The word was disappearing as she left to return to the real world._

_Those warm golden optics of Primus, watched her as she seem to disappear from his hands. Serenity had much to learn before he could tell her more of what she was to them. She would be their light in the darkest hours. A breeze settle over Primus, as the last wisp of her pale form disappeared into her own world. It would be a while before he would call for her again. _

"_Remember the spheres of control, small one. You can only control you. You can influence the world around you, but ultimately you can only control you. Try to influence, but don't stress when things don't go to plan." Primus whispered the words out into the voids of space to never be heard._

* * *

TBC

I still do not own Transformers...

I've decided to do the answering of reviews down here for now on, that way we can get right to the chapter. The chapter is a little short, but be happy because I plan to get the next chapter out very shortly, working on it now. So happy, looks like I got a few reviews and a new person. YAY!

STARSCREAM RULZ: Thanks for the comments and I hope little Annabelle isn't traumatized also, poor kid.

Jimmy 114: I hope the action was good, glad I accomplished it, was a little scared on that.

Demigod: Welcome aboard my friend.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

The room was dim as Serenity came too. Thankful for the dimness of the room, she settle to just lying on the soft medical bed. She was easily ignoring the soft beeps of the heart monitors and other important machinery as she came more and more awake.

As the world around her got clearer, she wondered how long she had been out. Was it days or was it a few hours. She wasn't sure which it was, but one thing she notice was that her left side felt numb. In fact her whole body felt numb. She vaguely was remembering what had happen back at the Lennox's the memories of what had happen were slowly coming back to her. It then hit her like the shot had hit her.

Serenity shot up as she looked around for the sweet child. "ANNABELLE!" She cried out as she wanted to desperately find her, but the numbness that she was feeling held her down plus the added weight a human hand kept her from moving around too much.

"Easy kid, don't move you'll tear the stitches."

The voice was familiar to her, pale green orbs shifting to her right she came to see Conner standing next to her holding her down. Hands reaching out she gripped his arm in fear. She could feel herself trembling as she tried to understand what was going on. "Where is she?"

Conner rested his other hand on the trembling hands of Serenity; he could see the fear in her eyes and in her voice. "Annabelle is fine; Sarah took her a few doors down to rest." He was checking over some information on Serenity's health when he slowly felt her hands release his. "You should be resting too, kid. You shouldn't even be awake. Ratchet is going to have my head if he sees you awake."

The room had gone silent for a few minutes before Serenity could feel the pounding pulse, of a certain medic's spark. Pale green orbs shifting to the large entrance she saw him, standing there, watching her.

"It's too late for that, youngling." Ratchet piped in as he had rounded the corner. He had clearly heard the cry of alarm from his patient, and he felt the need to check on her.

"Well, damn." Conner wasn't happy, he had hoped that the big medico didn't hear, but he did. Sighing, he walked away from his spot and got out of the way.

Ratchet waiting for his charge to move, he kneeled down and looked into the pained filled pale green orbs. He was searching for anything that he could see in them that she was releasing from the surface.

Once Conner was out of the way, Ratchet reached in with his hands and took a hold of her small frame. Conner being quick unhooked the machines before pulling back. Once Ratchet was satisfied with her being free, he pulled her closed to his spark before standing back up to his full height.

Serenity was silent through the whole ideal, for she didn't know why he was doing this. "Ratchet, what are you doing?"

Ratchet chuckled as he held her tight. "There is nothing to worry about, sparklet. I just want to get a deeper scan to make sure everything is healing correctly."

Serenity sighed; she wasn't a big fan of his scans, because they felt weird on her. A distasteful face was given to him, but it only seemed to make him chuckle even more.

"That won't work on me, youngling." Ratchet said as he stopped in front of a wide medical berth. "Try not to move around so much." He pulled a pillow and blanket from sub spaced and laid then out of the berth to make it a little comfortable. He then laid her down on the berth, being very gentle to not to rub up against her side.

Serenity was very surprised with the way that Ratchet was acting. He never did this before to anyone else or to her, before now. She wondered what had changed, did she really scare him, when this whole thing happen, or did she worked her way into his spark, like no one else did. It confused her, and her power was doing no good. She didn't have the strength to look deep within his spark to find what he was feeling.

"Sparklet?"

And what the frag was up with these odd names. Sparklet, what was that to him. She had been called youngling and femmeling from all the mechs. She knew what that was to them, but these odd little names, where what was bothering her. Letting air out, she looked up to Ratchet. "I'm fine Ratch', just thinking… about things."

Ratchet once again kneeled down so he was at eye level with her. This femmeling had worried him the instant that she had arrived to him, a few days ago. He had seen the blood that covered Sideswipe and the blood that took over her own frame. He had been in a panic when she was passed over to him to be fixed. He had done a very good job, because she was well and very much alive right in front of him. "You are very much safe here, Serenity."

"Then how did they, find me?" She cried. Her hands were trembling in fear.

"Who's they?" Ratchet was confused as to who was responsible for her wounds and who could have found her. Reaching out he wanted to comfort the poor femme, but was stop unexpectedly.

"Please don't, don't touch me." Serenity's whispered as she scooted back away from the approaching hands. Her own hands were not the only thing shaking it seemed that her whole body was. "You made sure to get rid of everything when I came here, right?"

"I don't understand…"

"The tracking device, you got rid of it, destroyed it?" Serenity was looking up at him with fear. She had reached back to brush her finger across the broken and scared skin.

"Yes, I got rid of it, but how did you…?"

A forced chuckle escaped her mouth as she remembered the horrible pain that raced through her body. "It's kind of hard to forget the knife that cut through my neck just to get to delicate muscles underneath my skin. Sector Thirteen put me through so much pain just to get that small device in my neck. All for the reason to know where I was at all times." The tears were flowing freely now as she explained something that she didn't seem worthy to her to hold back from them. They had to know, and now seemed to be a good time.

Ratchet was still at eye level when the words escaped her mouth. He was very glad that he was recording this, on Optimus orders, but what he was hearing scared him to think that her own kind was doing this to her. And what's was worse was there was another Sector. Prime was not going to be happy with this, nor were the other bots on base. They had nearly lost their youngest, Bumblebee, when he had been captured, and now that another one of their family was hurting from them, measures had to be done, to stop them again.

Her frame was still shaking as she laid down on the blanket and pillow. She was still very much numb and she knew that it was perhaps time, to get the results of what had happen to her. She wasn't very much all there when the attack happened and she just wanted to make sure that she was well. "Ratchet, I want to know if there is anything that you missed when you first saw me, many weeks ago. I want to make sure that there isn't anything else, hiding amongst the folds."

"If there is anything hiding deep within you, I will find it." Ratchet said with such emotion as he was watching the femmeling. In just the short amount of time that Serenity had been with them all, she had made her way deep within all their sparks. It would be the least that he could do, to find what else was hiding within her.

"Thanks…"

Ratchet nodded as he stood to full height and hovered his hand over the small human frame. He would find the objects if there was any in the femmeling. He would find them and destroy them. Serenity didn't deserved to be a test subject to those men that harmed her, she deserved the life that she had missed. Perhaps while she was here, they could give it back to her, with memories that they had made with her.

Left hand hovering over her feet he began the deep scan that would find anything that wasn't supposed to be there to injuries that he had yet to find. Hand hovering over her knees he took note of the injury that he was already familiar with and then some. When he got to her stomach, he was careful not to put too much of the scan near her side. He didn't want to cause her more pain than she already had.

A small bleep sound echoed through the scan, it was silent to Serenity but not to him. Hand hovering over her heart he took the measures and scans necessary to determine what he had found. What he found was not something that he was expecting. Blue optics shifted to Serenity and saw that she was resting with her eyes closed. He wasn't sure if he would tell her what he had found. If anything he would have to take more test to make sure what he had found was true or not.

Optics trailing back to his hand he began to scan again. He was nearly done. He took a little extra time to scan her brain, being careful for it was a delicate area. When he was done, he took his hand away and turned to go over all that he found. It was a lot. The results showed on his CPU a moment later and he couldn't help but sigh. The damage was significant but there was hope.

"Ratchet?"

Her small voice broke him from his trance as he turned back around and pulled up a chair. Sitting down he looked at the femmeling with an emotionless face. "I have seen many injuries in my time, but never this significant, and never this much on a human child for that matter." He wasn't sure where he would start, there was just so much to say.

Sitting up slowly, Serenity looked at Ratchet with a small smile. "Ratchet, you don't have to tell me all the injuries, I know most of them, for I experience them, I know that what you saw has scared you, for it has scared me. I see the scars that litter my frame and I know that some of them will never be healed properly."

Looking down, she pulled up her sleeve and traced over the scars with her finger. Painful memories would always be there as they shined on her skin with a slivery glint. They all would be reminders of how she was capture and force to endure the pain that was given her.

"I will never be able to get back what was lost. The day I was taken I knew my life was to change for better or worse. I just didn't expect it to follow me back home. I had hoped that they wouldn't follow, but then the last thing they did to me was give me that tracking device. He told me, that he would find me, and take me back. Take me back and continue what he had started."

"Who is this he, Serenity?"

Looking down at her scared arm she shook her head. "He never told me. I never knew the name or the face that did this to me. He was always hiding, but when I did manage to catch a glimpse of him, all I saw was those cold hard hazel eyes staring at me with an evil glint." Serenity was shivering as she hugged herself tightly. The look that he always gave her made her shudder in fear.

Ratchet watched her as she began to withdraw into herself. Reaching out he gently laid his hand on her back and rubbed comforting circles against it to help calm her down. He didn't like to see her like this. It wasn't a good sign to see her do this. He had to pull her back and out of the trance that she was digging herself in. "I found nothing else that is holding this man to you. You are clean as a whistle; I believe that is what you humans call it."

A giggle brought Serenity back to the present as she heard what Ratchet said. It was very weird to hear him say a human saying. "That's really good to know Ratchet. I had feared that He had done something else to keep me tied to him."

"We will protect you, youngling. You are part of our family now, and we stick together and help that in need." Ratchet said as he saw that she was still a little out there.

Serenity went silent as she looked at Ratchet and then back to herself. Could they really help her? She was meant to help them from the start, but would they really help her, in her time of need? Was she safe to stay with them? Sector Thirteen had found her with the Lennox's. Would she be safer here on the island or back on land? It confused her, everything did.

"Serenity. You. Are. Safe. With. Us." Ratchet worded out word for word.

"I know that, but for how long."

Ratchet went silent, how could he reassure her. And then it hit him. He knew that right outside the med bay, many mechs were waiting on the results of how Serenity was. He would kill Conner later for spreading the news, but there was mech in particular that could help. Comming the said mech he waited and not a moment later he arrived in the vast med bay.

"Ratchet?" The deep commanding voice asked as he stepped into the private room.

"Why'd you call him? He doesn't need to be in here. What happened to patient confidential?" Serenity cried as she saw the large form of Optimus Prime. She could feel herself shaking even more as it was starting to settle in with her.

"Sparklet…"

"Please stop it with the names, please." She whined.

Both bots looked at each other and chuckled softly.

"We don't mean to give you names little one, it just happens." Optimus said as he slowly kneeled to look at Serenity at her own height. Looking at her with his commanding blue optics he wonder what had gotten the femmeling so scared, so suddenly. Watching her for a few seconds longer, he received a small package for him, through his CPU. Opening it, he watched and was not happy to what he was hearing. His face mask was not hiding his face as he spoke the words to the frighten femmeling. "You are safe, little one."

"Really? Did you not see the wound, that's covering half my left side?" Serenity asks, with a sarcastic tone.

Optimus looked at her with a frown.

"...Sorry…"

Optimus was silent as he looked at the femmeling before him. He had seen the fear in her orbs when she was brought to them that first day. He saw many emotions past through her as she was just happy to find someone who could throw the bad away and make her life somewhat normal. He still was unsure about what evil had did to her, but to hear that another sector was responsible, he could not help feel as it was their duty to help her. Her brother, Sam, had done so much for them, for him. He would help her to rid the evil that took her freedom away.

This youngling had worked her way through his spark in the short time that she was here. He was still in disbelief at what had brought her to them and the hurts that she had gone through just to get home. Optics watching her closely, Optimus stood back up and crossed his arms. He had been thinking for a long time since what happen a few days ago and he knew that it would be right to go with the decision that he had made, even if Serenity would not like it.

Serenity could feel the strong emotions from Optimus's spark. Though it was mostly guarded from a larger object, she was able to determine what he was feeling and thinking. Looking away from Optimus she stated. "You're going to keep me here, aren't you?"

Optimus was surprised at what Serenity said, but didn't show it on his face. "Yes. It is in your best interest, if you were to stay here on the base permanently."

"I have no say in this matter I can see, but I do believe that it is for the best. I know that I am already a burden to you all."

"That is not true, little one."

Serenity looked at Optimus with a surprised face. "B-But it is. Did you not see what I've done while being here? I nearly got little Annabelle and Ironhide killed. I got Will and Sarah's home destroyed. I've been a waste of space the moment I came." The tears were flowing again.

Optimus knew what this child had been through; she was still a youngling and learning about everything, and to think that she was a waste of space, broke his spark. Hands reaching out he engulf the youngling between them. "Never, say that you are a waste of space." He orders gently. No one in his optics was a waste of space, no one. Everyone was precious to him.

"You shouldn't look at the negatives in the time that you've been here, but the positives. You have brought much joy and wonder to the mechs and humans while being here. You've brought my mechs closer than they already been. You're the light of hope that we've been looking for in our darkest hours." Optimus brought his hands back away from her frame as he looked down at her with hope. The femmeling was a new light to them.

He chuckled as he remembered coming upon his men with odd wondrous expressions on their face. "My mechs might not say it, but I can tell, that with you just being here, you have brought a type of peace that has not been installed here, in many vorns. You have changed them in many ways. Red Alert, Inferno, Jazz, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, have all see the light in you. Little one, you have never and will never be a burden to us, ever."

He spoke the truth, Serenity could tell in his spark as it vibrated around her. His words were very important to her. To hear them from him made it seem so much better to her. She didn't know that the mechs that she had spoken to her, had felt that way, and to hear that she was the one that was bringing the, closer together as a family made her feel happy. Now if only the pain in her side would leave and it would be. Wait Pain?

A groan escaped her as she felt her side. She felt something wet, warm, and sticky on her hand. Pulling it back she saw the deep red of blood covering it.

"SLAG." Ratchet heard the groan and when he looked down at Serenity he saw the blood covering not just her hand but the medical berth. Kicking into gear he moved Optimus out of the way and gave the wound a scan before he continued on.

The pain was overbearing. Her head was spinning as she saw the blood. She could feel the cold air hit the wound as she moved at the sudden jolt of pain. Whimpering she wanted to lie back down. Large hands stopped her as she was pulled into the embrace of Ratchet hands.

Optimus got out of the way but looked at Serenity with a scared look. When he had seen the blood, worry swept through him, he didn't know if it was him that broke the stitches or not. As he watched Ratchet work, he could see that Serenity's eyes was beginning to dilate. "Stay with us, little one." He called out as he went to the other side of the medical berth and watched his CMO work.

Serenity distantly heard the voice of Optimus as she was held closely to the yellow mech. Her vision was going as the pain began to take over. The darkness was nearing as the pain took over completely. She vaguely remembers a needled being inserted to her arm as the darkness claimed her once more.

Ratchet watched her go limp in his hands. Worry flooded his spark as he had watched her gasp and groan over the pain, and he had felt that it was right to put her in a medical stasis for the time being so he could fix the wound.

"Ratchet?" Optimus looked at his CMO and then to Serenity.

"I need you to leave, Optimus."

"I'm sorry if I did this…"

"It wasn't you; I should have been watching her closer. It is my own fault." Ratchet stated as he placed Serenity on the warm medical berth and transformed his hands into a needle with thread. The wound would have to be re-stitched and properly watched over for the next few days. It would leave another scar on her scared body.

Ratchet had hoped that this didn't happen, but it did. Re-stitching was a delicate process that included him to numb the injury, remove the broken stitches and replace the broken ones with new ones. But that was not all that he had to do. Grabbing a blood transfusion from subspace with her blood type he had also hooked it up to the IV in her arm to get more blood flowing into her, so she wouldn't be so dizzy the next time she woke up.

Prime watched Ratchet as he worked for a few minutes before he stepped out of the med bay. Many mechs were waiting as he stepped out, they were going to ask if everything was alright but then they saw their leader looking down and away from them.

"Is Serenity going to be alright, Optimus?" Sideswipe asked as he got the courage to ask the question that was on everybody's processor.

Looking up at the mechs who stood before him, he gave the human equivalent of a sigh. Lifting his head he spoke to his mechs. "Serenity has many days, before she will have a full recovery." That's all that he had cared to say. The rest would stay with him for now. "I think it would be best if we all give her time before we visit her properly. She needs her rest for now." Nodding to his men he left the vicinity to think and read over the many reports that littered his desk in his office.

Sideswipe was going to ask him something else but was pulled back by his twin brother.

Sunstreaker shook his head at his brother. / Leave it for now; we'll find a way to see her. /

Sideswipe nodded his head as the two of them looked at the door to the med bay. They would find a way to get in, and to see Serenity. They had to see her, she had done something to them and it wasn't a bother to them but a much needed gift. They had to thank her for what she said about them. It had meant the world to them.

Unfortunately it wouldn't be for another five days until they got their chance.

* * *

/ Tell me again, why you think this is going to work? / Sunstreaker growled over their twin link.

/ Because I'm awesome. /

/ That's your excuse for everything, little brother. / Sunstreaker was still growling at he looked at the scratched paint on his finished.

/ Aw, come on. You're not the only one that wants to see Serenity. / Sideswipe was also supporting scratches on his frame, but he also had dings and dents.

/ Your plans are never fool-proof when I'm involved. /

/ That's not true. / Looking down at his sparking shoulder joint, Sideswipe couldn't help but wince internally at the pain he was feeling.

Sunstreaker gave him a 'really' look as they step in front of the door to the med bay. Smirking at his brother he gave the door a knock.

/ Why'd you have to pull it so hard? /

/ You know we have to make it look real, or Ratchet would never have seen us, Sides. /

/ You could have been a little gentler. / Sideswipe whined.

/ Gentle is not in my vocabulary. /

/ Aft. /

Sunstreaker would have retorted but it was cut off when the mention menacing medic opened the door and glared at the two.

"What do you want?" Ratchet growled.

"A little help would be nice." Sideswipe asked as he stepped forward and showed him, his sparking shoulder.

Ratchet looked at the red twin's shoulder and growled. He could see right away that it was a serious manner. "Get in here, and don't touch a thing." He left the door open and waited for both mechs to enter before he himself walk in behind him. The only reason he was letting Sunstreaker in, was the fact that they were twins. And with them sharing a spark it was only right for them to be near each other when the other was hurt.

Directing the red one over to a medical berth he helped him up onto it. Lowering the berth down so Ratchet could sit in his chair and work on it he was looking over the wound closer. "What happen to make it like this?" It was a simple question but it held his growl well with in it.

Sideswipe winced as Ratchet poke and prod at the injury. He was so going to get his brother back for this. "Sunny and I were wrestling."

Sunstreaker growled at the name, but let it slide for now. At the moment he was being looked at with the wrath of Ratchet. Hands going up in a defense pose he didn't want to feel a certain wrench smack against his head.

Growling at him, Ratchet turned his attention back to the red Lamborghini. "Well you brother did some damage." He was still growling as he forced his hands into shoulder joint to turn off the pain receptors. When he was sure that the pain receptors were off, he began to pull the broken wires out and taking stock of what was going to be replaced. Looking at the shoulder joint and to what was broken he stood up and made to leave for a bit. "Do not move or touch anything I'll be back in a bit." He then left the med bay in search of some wires.

"Now's, our chance, Sunny."

Sunstreaker nodded as he turned and walked over to where he knew the humans were being watched over. Hard blue optics were watching out for a certain femmeling. When he found her, he motioned his brother over so he could see to.

What their optics saw, made them wince. There on a small human gurney was the femmeling. She looked so small and frail as they moved closer to her. It was just their luck to be the only ones in the med bay when they found her.

Sunstreaker wanted to reach out and make sure that she was really there, but his curiosity was answered when they saw the femmeling beginning to move and awaken from her deep sleep.

Serenity was coming too. She could feel the darkness leave her as the world around her got clearer and clearer. Pale green orbs opening to the world she struggled to figure out where she was. She couldn't have been in the med bay, because to her right were two colorful blurs that look very familiar.

"R-Ratchet is going to have your afts for kidnapping me."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe laughed at her as she looked at them with blurry orbs. "Ratchet is going to have our afts for getting in a fight just to see you, femmeling." Sideswipe said just as his brother smacked him for telling the truth.

Orbs adjusting to the light she was staring at the red and yellow Lamborghini as their words sunk in. "Why would you want to see me?"

"You'd be surprised, femmeling." Sunstreaker was the one who spoke as he scooted forward till he was right in front of her view.

Her vision was back and with it now clear she could see the hard blue optics of the front liner. He goldenrod yellow paint job took much of her sight, but to say the least she was happy to see him and his brother.

"You were there, weren't you? I thought I saw you riding Starscream like a cowboy." Giggling at the thought she turned her head and looked at Sideswipe. "You were there too; you took me flying or something." Her mind was a little foggy as she looked at the ones who had saved her.

Sunstreaker chuckled at the femmeling as she tried remembering what had happen. "Starscream had it coming, especially for harming our sister. No one gets away for harming you, no one."

"I don't understand." It had to be the pain killers that she was on, but she wasn't sure what he meant by little sister.

Sideswipe also step forward and with great care lifted his hand and rubbed Serenity's arm.

Feeling the soothing gesture she turned to Sideswipe with wonder.

"Not everyone can get close to us, just by being an autobot. It takes trust and something that we haven't seen before. You have done something that either of us could ever comprehend from a human." Taking an object from subspace, Sideswipe turned to the correct page before placing it on the femmeling's lap.

Gripping the sketchbook in her hands, Serenity looked at the sketch that she had done before she had left to go to the Lennox's. "I still don't understand…"

"We've been called many hurtful names in our lives, but being called a monster is the one that has hurt us the most. Not, only by mechs, but humans also. We always thought that they were telling the truth, until we met you. We were skeptical at first, but when we saw this sketch, everything changed."

"What made you choose me?"

"Your words of wisdom and the truth that you held with them brought us to that choice." Sunstreaker said as he brought her attention to himself.

"Why did you call me little sister then?"

"Well you are little…" Sideswipe joked.

"If I had the strength, I'd smacked you for that comment." Serenity growled.

"Let me do the honors, little sister." Sunstreaker smirked as he turned around and smack his brother.

"Oww."

Serenity giggled at her new appointed adopted brothers that she was just fine with. Perhaps after she got out of the med bay they would go into more detail, for now she knew what was going to happen as she felt a certain medic come around the corner looking lively.

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE! WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?"

"FRAG!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both cursed as they scampered up and out of the medics reach.

"SIDESWIPE, GET BACK ON THAT BERTH NOW!" Ratchet order. He was not happy to find his patient missing and then walking around he found them both talking with a still injured Serenity. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he was not happy to see that they were the ones to wake her up.

"Aw Ratchet, we can explain." Sideswipe said as he got back on the berth.

"We meant no harm." Sunstreaker replied.

"Doesn't matter, your both in trouble for bothering her, Serenity should be resting, not galloping around with her head cut off." Ratchet growled as he grabbed his trusty wrench from sub space and knocked the two mechs helms in. "That's, for not listening to my rules."

"OWW" Both twins groaned as they grabbed their helms in pain.

Over in the other room Serenity just laughed.

All in all it was another day in the medical bay.

TBC

/ ... / = Twins link

I still do not own Transformers

Please Review!

O_o

Wow, the word count is 5,478. LONGEST CHAPTER! This is ones for the books. I'm very happy. So I must say, this is a good chapter, you all got to see the inner workings of some of the past and the twins words on Serenity. Hoped you liked. Now to replying to some reviews.

Jimmy 144: When I wrote that part, I kind of had that in mind. This summer was bad and I wanted to reassure my readers that in these times when things go bad, there will be people there to help and it would be their duty to find what would be right in the situation.

STARSCREAM RULES: Hehe, yeah I'm not sure about bringing in Simmons. I might be able to, but I'll have to see where he would fit in well. I'm making no promises.

ZAFT Prime: Thanks for comments, and yes, I to hate my villain. As to life, it happens.

Well until the next chapter I hope to hear from you all and others. Enjoy the story and what is still yet to come, my friends.

Till All Are One!


	22. Chapter 22

Information.

It was one thing that was required for all tasks, but for the one he was given was proving to be… difficult.

The human child was on his master's mind and his own, but for what reasons he was still unsure of. There were many questions surrounding the child and it was his tasks to discover them. The task was a daunting one, for he was still unsure of what he was looking for.

Servos typing furiously across the computer he searched for anything that could be pulled from the communication systems around the world. Everything was connected that way. Computers, phones, any and all devices, he searched them all. He had to find anything that would connect to the human child to the man that was, dare he say cooperating with them.

Thankful for the facemask he couldn't help but let a sliver of emotion be seen behind it. To think a mere human could control them, it was unthinkable, but his leader had gone through with it anyway. Which was still getting to him, Soundwave wasn't sure on why his leader would go to the trouble of working with the despicable creäture in the first place.

Soundwave wasn't one to go behind his leader's back, but he wished to know why it was so important to work with the human and to find, capture this small human. What was so important about one small child? What was the man hiding from them?

A bleep sounded from the computer beside Soundwave, it pulled him from his musings as he looked at the information found. Servos typing with a speed unknown to man he pulled it up and was surprised to see what it held.

Red optics widen at the information as it poured into his personal database. This was unnerving to see and his leader had to be told. Comm-ing his leader he brought the information up on the main computer for Megatron to see.

Deep pounding steps vibrated off the ship as his commander made himself known in the bridge. Not turning around he waited until he was given the lead to speak.

"Soundwave, report." Megatron made no emotion as he stepped up behind his Communications Officer. He showed no surprised at the notion of him as he found information on the child so quickly.

Servos once again typing across the screen he brought up more information, videos accommodate his findings. "That human, has been hiding things from us, Lord Megatron."

Arms crossed, Megatron looked at the screen in wonder and awe. A smirk played on his faceplate a few seconds before a deep evil maniacal laughter took over his frame. "I was not aware that these puny humans had the guts to experiment on their own kind." Blood red optics blazing in the light he looked at the scene he was seeing.

A human child, a girl no less, was being subjected to many tests. The reason why, was unsure but held no meaning to him either way, he had no emotional ties to the child. But what he was seeing was amusing to him. Chuckling deeply he looked at the screen as it moved on to even more destruction of the human child.

"Is this all that you have to report?" He was placed in a despicably good mood from the findings and wished to retire for the evening. He not only had much to think about, but he wished to go over more of what Soundwave had found.

There was an extremely short pause, before Soundwave spoken again. "Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Then, return to your normal work." Megatron Replied as he turned and made his way from the room. Stopping at the door he paused and turned back around. A ghost of a smile reached his lips as he looked at his very trust worthy subordinate. "Good work." He then turned and left the room. He headed to his berth room, for he had much to ponder on.

When the doors closed to the now very empty bridge, Soundwave was very relieved. Megatron was a very intimidating Decepticon.

"You are hiding something, are you not?" A voice asked as it made itself known. The voice in question came from a large feline as it scampered out from the shadows. Red optics looked at the officer in question as it slinked up to him and begin purring.

"Perhaps." Soundwave was not startled at all as his creation came out from the shadows. He knew all along that he was there, even from the beginning. Reaching down, he stroked the metallic fur that covered his, Ravage.

"Why?" Purring into his creator's leg he moved just a bit to get closer to him. He had a very aver-grating itch on his left ear that required to be scratched.

Soundwave paused for a moment before he spoke, "To preserve our race and future." Soundwave scratched his creation's ear as he was being cuddled up too. Ravage was such a weak animal when it came to being praised and petted, as the humans did to their own pets.

Ears perking at the statement, Ravage shook off his commander and creator as he looked up at him with a startled expression. Looking at the screen behind him he watched as the human child was being treated like an animal. "What does she have, that has you going behind Megaton's back?"

Soundwave didn't answer instead he turned back to the screen and turned it off. "I'm deploying you to Earth."

"What? Why? And why don't you answer my question?" Ravage snarled.

Soundwave ignored the questions as he sent his thoughts and information in a triple encrypted code package to his processor.

Ravage looked over the information and couldn't help but gasp. "You're not serious. How is this even possible?"

"I'm not sure, but you will be finding out." Soundwave paused before leaning down and looking into the optics of his precious feline. "You are to find any and all information on this human child. Stay out of all human and Autobot optics until further noticed."

Ravage nodded even though he wasn't happy about it. They, were going behind Lord Megatron's back and for what? A mere human that was more than meets the eye.

"…I will follow along when I can." Soundwave muttered as he got back up. "Now go." He waved his creation off and got back to work. He had much to do, in so little time.

Ravage growled as he turned and high tailed it out of the room and to the docking bay. He stuck to the shadows as he approached his coming to leaving the base. No one took notice of him as he escape through the hatch and out into the cold dark night of space.

Transforming to his alt mode of that of a tiny rocket ship he turned his aligning systems to Earth's atmosphere. Ravage shot off like a rocket and headed to where the coördinates where established through the link with his creator.

His thoughts were lingering away from Earth as he approached it. He was wondering what was so special about this human that, Soundwave was willing to risk his life for. What secrets did she hold? What did Soundwave mean that she was one with the Allspark? This human child had much to answer for and now with him searching for answers, he wanted to know what this child was hiding.

Hitting Earth's atmosphere he penetrated the air and headed for the one place that had answers. He was undetected from the earth's inhibitors because of Soundwave's technology. Thankful for it he landed in a big fluff of white, cold, and wet substance. Transforming back to his feline mode he stretched and looked at the white substance around him. It covered the entire area and beyond.

"Ah, so this snow." Ravage chuckled as he scampered off into the white, while letting the fluffy snow drop from his body.

Off in the distance he could see a base of a sort, which held humans. Easily hacking into the base's frequency he came across the image of the human girl again from many months ago. So he was in the right place to begin operations.

Smirking like a feline can, he scampered off into the shadows to never been seen by humans or those that were here in plain sight. He left the base of Siversky, of Khanty Mansiysk, Russia behind him.

* * *

TBC

I still don't own Transformers.

I figured we check up on the 'Con's today. Short chapter, but it had to get out. Just over 1400 words. Don't kill me…

On the up side, first chapter just hit 2000 reviews. Is excited! No to reply to a review…

Jimmy 144: Thanks, I was hoping that I got them in the right context.

I'm working on the next chapter guys, should be out in the next couple of days, or so, depending how my arm is feeling. We'll get back in touch with the bots, Promise. See you soon!

Till All Are One!


	23. Chapter 23

"Remind me again, why we're doing this?"

The yellow mech beside Serenity just smirked.

"Because, you femmeling, need to live a little." Sideswipe smiled.

There was a resounding sound of a smack, as Sunstreaker smack his brother, for no apparent reason.

"Ratchet isn't going to be happy about this. He told you not to do this and here you are… doing it." Serenity grumbled.

"Sideswipe, never was the smartest bot…"

"Hey!"

"Well you aren't." Sunstreaker griped back with a smirk.

Serenity groaned at their antics and wished that they would stop. They were going to get caught, she just knew it. She was still wondering how the frag they had pulled her along with this _really_ bad idea of theirs. "He's going to skin me alive."

"No he won't." Sideswipe piped in.

"Yes he will, this _is_ Ratchet were talking about." Serenity glared at the two meddling bots.

"True." Sunstreaker said, after a brief pause.

Serenity threw up her hands as she groaned aloud. If she lived through this, she was going to kill the two bots beside her, metaphorically speaking that is.

Looking back at the two brothers, she was still in a slight state of shock of what they told her a week ago. To think, that just a small quote and a drawing brought her closer to them, than any other bot did. She was honored to be an honorary sister to them, but she was also confused. Those two small details that she showed about them couldn't be all that got them to be so nice and protective of her. What that was she wasn't sure, but she wanted to find out. How she was going to do that, she had no idea. Just thinking about it gave her a headache.

"He's here, get into position." Sideswipe whispered.

"Do we really have to go through with this?" Serenity whined as she took her position out in the middle of the hall.

"Like Sideswipe said femmeling, you need to live a little."

"Not you too, Sunny!" Serenity exclaimed in shock.

"You'll live." Sunstreaker said as he also got into position.

"Traitor." She growled.

Both twins just smirked evilly but it held no emotion. They didn't want to say it, but this prank was an initiation of some sort. They both had already welcomed the femmeling into their family; this was just a bonus to them.

She was watching them out of the corner of her eyes. Reaching for them through her power, didn't seem to be working, no matter how hard she tried. What were they thinking, feeling? All these questions were going unanswered as she stood in the hall clutching her cane.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" A voice asked.

She jumped, literally jumped. "Primus, how do you do that?" She asked as she placed her hand on her racing heart. She swore that they were all part ninja.

Ratchet looked down at the femmeling before him. He had just stepped out from his med bay to have a much-needed break, to find his patient out in the hall, where she didn't belong. "You should be resting, sparklet." Leaning down he looked her over a little more pulling his hand out, he ran it over her, in a scan.

"Ah, I wish you would stop doing that." Serenity whined as she shivered at the odd sensation. The feeling would never truly go away. It was an odd sensation that was felt from the tips of her toes to her fingers. She couldn't really explain what she was feeling, but it was always odd and uncomfortable.

Ratchet was taken back at her sincere and truthful comment. Pulling his hand back he stood back up and looked down at the small human. "My apologies, youngling, I was not aware that I caused you pain-."

"It's not really pain, Ratchet, just an odd sensation."

"I was not aware that humans, such as yourself, could feel the scan, you shouldn't even be able to feel it. It's all on another level."

Smirking slightly she limped over and patted his leg. "You have to remember, that I'm not exactly a true human."

"Yes, well… What are you doing out here anyway? You should be resting and not walking around. I would hate, for the stiches to come out again." Concern was laced throughout his voice.

"Ah, well you see, I-I kind of just wanted to take a walk to stretch my legs." She was shuffling her hands together to look small, but in truth she was providing time for Sideswipe to do his thing. Thinking of Sideswipe, Serenity saw him duck into the med bay with swiftness unheard of to humans.

"Such little action could cause a tear, young one. You should be back, inside and resting; I do not think that you are ready to leave the safety of the med bay."

Hands crossed, Serenity glared at Ratchet. "You're too over-protective of me, Ratch'. The med bay isn't the only safe place. The whole base is safe. You can't hide me from the world forever. I'll have to face it again, some time."

Ratchet watched the youngling growl at his words, but what she said was true. He couldn't hide her from the world, no matter how much he wanted too. She was her own person. "I did not mean to upset you, femmeling."

"I know Ratchet, but you have to remember, I been through a lot, and to hear that your still keeping me confined… well it's hitting a nerve. I don't like being confined to one place. I deserve my freedom just as much as the others." The thoughts and feelings of what she was saying were personal. If anything she was talking about her time of being a prisoner.

"My way of life, changed, the day they took me captive. Everything changed. I used to love being in the dark by myself, but that all changed when they did those things to me. I don't think I'll ever be the same person again." Her frame was trembling as she spoke. She was absentmindedly leaning against Ratchet's leg in comfort.

She wasn't looking into the deep blue optics of the medic as she spoke; she was looking at the inner workings of his leg while also keeping a lookout for Sideswipe to return.

'_Slag, Sideswipe, where are you?' _Serenity thought. She wanted this to be over and now. This wasn't how the prank was supposed to go. How did it end up, to her speaking her thoughts and mind about what had happen to her? If anything she wasn't ready to tell them what had happen, she wasn't ready to tell the horrors of what happen while being experimented on, not yet, that is.

/ Sideswipe! Hurry up! Serenity's not holding out very well. / Sunstreaker growled through their link, he could see it with his own optics that this prank was in fact a bad idea. He saw his adoptive sister taking a turn to the worst.

Concern blue optics watched the femme down at his feet, as she seemed to withdraw into her mind. He wanted to say something, anything to bring her back to herself. He wanted to see that smile that always graced her lips and the wisdom that she spoke from her heart. He wanted to see those emotions again and not this depressed one. In all the time that she had been here on base she has worked her way through their sparks, and to see her like this was unnerving. He had to that smile of hers, but how? He saw his chance a few minutes later.

/ I've got it, mission accomplish. / Sideswipe said as he slowly made it out of the med bay without getting notice…at least he thought he did.

CLANG

There was a silent pause, then…

THUD

Ratchet was quick when he needed to be. And in the briefest of nano-clicks, after Sideswipe made his escape from his med bay, he took his chance. Smirking at the red twin, now unconscious, he reached into subspace and grabbed another wrench for the other twin, who was known to be close by.

Down below Serenity was just staring at Sideswipe before laughter consumed her. She knew from the start that this was going to happen and to see Side's down, just confirmed it. "I told you this wasn't going to work, but did anyone listen to me? No." Not only was she still smirking at Side's but her orbs shifted to the shadows as she looked at Sunny also.

Ratchet saw the motion in her eyes and also saw the mech hiding in the shadows. With great precision he aim and threw his precious wrench, without a second thought.

CLANG

"OW!"

"Serves you right, to think you can get one up on me." Ratchet smirked as he looked at the stung yellow twin, before he walked over to Sideswipe and poked around his inner workings.

"What you looking for?" Serenity asked. Her face held a blush from all the laughter, but she was still curious to what the medic was doing.

"I'm searching for the item, he dare to still from me." Ratchet smirked as he dug into Sideswipe's sub space. He was the only mech who could do so; it was a trade secret that would follow him to his grave.

"Ah ha! I found it. You thought you could get away with this, didn't you Sideswipe, but you must remember, I have optics in the back of my head." He was gloating, but he didn't care. He was the CMO, he was allowed too.

"You mean Red Alert, right?"

Ratchet froze and looked over at Serenity. Optics wide he wondered how she knew that. Shaking his head he looked back down at Sideswipe and after fiddling around with a few wires he brought him back online.

"Did anyone catch the license's plate on what hit me?" Sideswipe groaned out as he came too. Blue optics, were focusing on Ratchet as his equilibrium came back in tune. Optics shifting from the medic, to his brother, and Serenity, he knew that the mission had failed. "How's it hangin' Ratch'?"

Ratchet glared at the mech as he brought his stolen prize, his favorite wrench, to his optics, to inspect if it was dented or broken, seeing none, he wacked Sideswipe one last time, to bring his attention to him.

"Ah, so that's where it went." Sideswipe slurred as he look at his stolen prize.

"You're not too bright, are yea?" Ratchet asked on a whim.

"He's never been too bright…"

"Hey!"

"Face it Side's, you failed this one."

Serenity was just laughing at the three mechs as they argued. It was a familiar sight on base when you look at it every day. She must have laughed pretty hard because the three mechs were now watching her. "What?"

All of them were just watching her, but it was Sunstreaker, that spoke from the trance.

"So, Sunstreaker, mission accomplished?" Sideswipe asked as he looked up at his twin, just grinning.

"Yeah, mission accomplished." Sunstreaker gave a ghost of a smile before looking at his twin and then to Ratchet. "Thanks for playing along, Ratchet."

"WHAT!?" Serenity exclaimed, but was ignored.

"No problem, younglings." Ratchet replied, completely ignoring, the femmelings shout. Inside he was smirking, for going behind the humans back to get on in the prank also.

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

"Deal with it, Sideswipe." Sunstreaker smirked. Sometimes, his brother was just too full of it. He wasn't one to keep his mouth shut, when he had something to say, whether it was important or not.

"HEY!" Serenity cried out again, but she was still ignored. Pouting, she crossed her arms and just stared, at the mechs with a gleaming glare. She could not believe that Ratchet had gotten into the prank also, but now that he said he was, what exactly was the prank.

Sideswipe, pouted as he slowly got up from his fall on the ground. "We might be young, but were certainly not younglings, Serenity here, is." He flung a finger over to the pouting femmeling.

"Don't bring me into this! I'm still trying to figure out what the slag just happened…" She cried out, to the imposing mech.

"Should we tell her?" Sideswipe asked with a smirk.

"It would be in our best interest, if we did." Ratchet replied. He was not very happy to hear the curse that sifted through her voice.

Sunstreaker, taking the initiative walk over, to his little sister and kneeled down. Smirking he pushed his servo into the femmeling stomach, being very careful of her fragileness.

Serenity was taken back for a moment from the action, but she couldn't help but smile, while pushing his finger away from her. It wasn't something that she had seen Sunny, do while she spent her time here on the base.

"You're smiling. That's good. We missed that smile of yours." Sunstreaker whispered softly, he knew the other two heard him, but he didn't want to speak of it to loudly. He was a proud mech, and wasn't one to show emotions, but this femmeling was slowly breaking the ice.

"Did my smile, go missing?" She asked with humor clearly heard in her voice.

"It did, for the last couple of days." Sunstreaker smirked.

"Were you able to fine it?"

"Yes, though we had to sacrifice Sideswipe's head, for it to return to us."

"Poor Sideswipe. Though I'm sure, Ratchet got a kick out of it."

"I sure did!" Ratchet exclaimed.

The hallway went silent for a second.

"What am I chop liver?" Sideswipe whined.

"YES!" Three voices cried out at once and then broke into laughter.

Sideswipe was not particularly happy, with the three ganging up on him. Grumbling to himself, he turned and walked away, but not before shouting back at them, "YOU'RE ALL AFTS!"

Serenity broke into laughter as she clutch her cane closed to her, she wasn't expecting that reaction from Sideswipe, at all. That was by far the best prank that she had done in a long time. The giggles were over taking her frame as she watched Sideswipe pout down the hall. Sunstreaker wasn't faring well beside her, as he was laughing also. Ratchet was also chuckling at the results of the prank and the upset Sideswipe.

In just the last half hour or so, her day had gone from slightly down hill, too up hill. She felt very happy, and was wondering what else would bring her happiness here on the base. She got her answer a few days later.

* * *

"SAM!"

The brown hair, brown orb boy, turned toward the voice and couldn't help but smile. There she was, his older sister. "Serenity." Letting his bag fall from his hand he took off at a run and headed for her. When he was in arms reach he grabbed her and didn't let her go. He had gotten word from Optimus, just last week, on what had happen to his sister and he wanted to come and make sure that she was well in his eyes. Just holding her close he let the few small tears fall. He had truly missed her and to hear that she was injured by humans and the decepticons, had nearly scared him to death.

"Sam," Serenity didn't dare to waver from her brothers arms. She would let him have this moment. Hugging him back she buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm still here, little brother. You can't get rid of me that easily." She whispered into his ear.

"But I almost did… again." He mumbled more to himself than to his sister. He didn't want to lose her again, not like before. The time that she had been gone had killed him, he didn't know if he would ever see her again. But then Keller had found her, brought her back to him, his world was back and his sister was along for the ride.

"You know, I love you, Sam. I know it was hard with me gone, back then, but I'm here now."

"But for how long?" Sam pulled back from the hug and stared at her. He could hear the 'but' just lingering from her voice.

Her eyes were down-casted for the briefest moments as her mind was thinking. "We shouldn't dwell in the past or the future, little brother…"

"Serenity?" Confusion was written across his face.

"Let it go for now, Sam. In time you shall know." She gave him a smile as she looked behind him. "Shall we go see Bee? I kind of missed the little bug."

Sam had to chuckle at her words, of calling Bee, a bug. But his thoughts would still linger on her words. What exactly did she mean by them? Unfortunately, he would have to wait for her to answer that question because Serenity had disappeared from his sight. Turning he saw her limping over to Bee. Shaking his head, he followed.

Limping to the yellow bug she gave him a smile. "Hey Bee, how are you doing?" She asked as she came to a stop beside his leg.

Bumblebee looked down at the femmeling and did a few hand motions with his hands, to say he was all good. Though, the smile on his faceplate did help, with the matter.

Reaching out she began rubbing the warm metal, with the back of her hand. She wasn't sure why, she was doing it, but it seemed to make the youngling purr. "Aw, that's so cute." She was obviously, having a girly moment.

Sam finally came up beside his sister with a look of confusion on his face. "Is he… purring?"

"Yes, isn't it cute?" Serenity asked as she continues to rub that one spot. A smile perched on her face as she looked up at the content sight on the mechling's face.

Sam looked at Bee and his sister with an eyebrow raised, "Your all nuts." He groaned as he turned and headed back for his bag. He had much to think on and wonder if his sister was truly sane or not.

"Bye Sammy!" Serenity called back.

"Don't call me that!" Sam exclaimed as he gave Serenity a look of pure terror.

Serenity just laughed.

* * *

The next few days were awesome in her book; she got to hang out with Sam, even though it was for only a week or so. It was Wednesday, when all hell broke loose.

"SERENITY!" Sam cried out with anger in his voice.

Serenity was cackling down the hall at the sight of her brother. He was soaking wet and looked like a drowned cat. Her prank was a successes and the priceless look on her brother's face, when he got bomb by hundreds of water balloons, was beyond epic.

"This isn't funny." He whined.

"Oh, but Sammy, it is."

"That's it, you're dead." Sam took the initiative and took after her, at a run.

"EEP!" Serenity cried as she took off at a run, though mostly limping. Her laughter rang out through the hall and down deeper into the base. She was having fun.

Sam was gaining up on her as he turned the corner. Reaching out, he tackled her and they both went down in a flurry of limbs.

Serenity was giggling as she was tackled by her little brother. They were so childish when they wanted to be. It was a bonding tactic that she did with her friends back in Qatar, with the general's permission that is. And she had the right to do it with her brother also. Plus when they were younger they did this all the time.

"You're so mean." Sam whined as he tried to untangle his limbs from her. Serenity was always like this. She would talk seriously but then bee all excited and weird the next. It was odd, but he was very grateful of it. She always brought the adventurous side out of him.

"I know you are, but what am I?" She was still giggling as she pulled her limbs from him and just laid the cool floor.

Sam groaned from her childish antics as he too lay beside her on the ground.

The siblings were breathing hard from the fun and were cooling down, when Serenity spoke up.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss your old life, before you met the bots?"

"Primus, no."

They were both smirking and after looking at each other they broke into laughter once more.

"I missed this. I missed having you around and goofing off. I missed just hang out with my little bro."

"I'm here now, Serenity, you know that."

"I know, I-I just wish that we could hang out more often than we did."

"Me too, but I can't skimp off on my studies. Just think after this year, we can hang out more, because I'll be moving to base."

"Yeah that, I cannot wait for." Serenity giggled. She couldn't wait to have her brother near her .

Large footsteps were heard behind them as they talked, but after going quiet they looked back and saw an angered mech.

"Serenity! Sam! Get off the floor. I will not be treating you if you both decide to get a virus." Ratchet scolded them as he came to a stop at the entrance of the hall. He was not happy to see one of his patient's on the cold floor wet and laying there with a smirk on her face.

"Were just bonding, Ratch. We'll change in a bit." Serenity said with smirk before she blew him an imaginary kiss.

Ratchet gulfed at her action before glaring back. "Slaggin' younglings." He grumbled as he walked on by. He was not truly awake to handle them at the moment. Perhaps, he shouldn't have taken that offer from Wheeljack to have some high grade.

Both Serenity and Sam just laughed at him. If anything that was the highlight of the day.

* * *

Sam had classes coming up in college soon, and he had to be back in the states today. Sure she was going to miss him, but he had to do the government classes to become the Autobot's liaison. Reaching out for her brother she brought him into hug.

Sam took the hug in stride and couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm going to miss you. Make sure you study hard and-and." She was tearing up. Sam meant everything to her, everything.

"I'll be fine Serenity; I'll have Bee along with the ride. You have my number, and you'll get your letters from me once a week." Sam smiled.

"Hey, I can't help if my little brother is all growing up."

Sam just groaned. Grabbing his bag he placed it in Bee's trunk and hugged his sister one last time, before getting in the driver seat.

Serenity smiled before she walked around the front end of Bee and kneeled down. She saw Sam watching her with confusion through the window, but she ignored him for now. Her full attention was brought to Bumblebee.

"Do me a favor Bumblebee, and watch over Sam for me." She was rubbing his hood as she watched the headlights waver over her frame. "He's young and has much to strive for in life. There will be times when he can't handle the world, and I hope that it is you, that brings him back to himself." Pale green orbs looked into his headlights as she gave a sigh.

Bumblebee could see a far off placed in her eyes as she rubbed his hood and implicating a purr from him.

"Just keep on doing, what you doing and he'll come out just the way he is. He means the world to me, Bee. I don't think I could handle it, if I was too loose him. Keep him safe, that's all I ask."

Bumblebee shook on his shocks as to say yes, before he flickered, his lights in recognition. He would watch over Sam, with his life, and make sure that he would bring him back to Serenity. The femmeling was starting to grow on him.

"Thanks Bee." Serenity then stood back up, all the while rubbing his hood. Walking over to the window she turned and looked at Sam.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, you need to know, Sammy."

Sam gave her glare at the name, "I would really like it, if you would stop calling me that."

"Not gonna happen."

Her brother just pouted as he placed his hands on the steering wheel.

Leaning against the window frame she looked at her brother with so much love in her orbs. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will, and the same goes for you too. Try not to get into anymore battles."

"I can't promise anything." She said with a smirk.

"Take care Serenity. Love you."

"I love you to, Sam."

Bumblebee drove forward and up the ramp of the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III. She watched the hatch close, and then take off back to the states. She would watch until it disappeared into the clouds ahead. When it was finally gone from sight, she turned and was surprised to see the twins watching her, in car mode.

"You know, he will be back, he's not gonna leave yeah." Sideswipe said as he blinked his lights to her.

"I know, but he's all the family I have left."

"What about your parents? Ron and Judy? Aren't they, part of your family too?"

Serenity visibly flinched at the questions. "I-It's complicated."

Sunstreaker saw her flinch and wondered what that was about.

"What do you mean?" Side's asked.

Serenity didn't answer; instead she limped by the two brothers and headed for the base. She was already in a sad mood, with Sam gone, and the questions that Sideswipe asked was making it worse. She was not ready to explain the complications on her parents. It would have to wait for another time.

"Serenity!?" Sideswipe exclaimed as he transformed.

"Sideswipe, let her go." Sunstreaker said as he instigated his own transformation.

"But…"

Sunstreaker placed his hand on his twin's shoulder as to say stop.

"Why won't she tell us?" Side's was looking at the retreating form of his little sister and then to Sunny.

"We all keep secrets, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe was clearly worried, about the femmeling.

"When she's ready, we'll be here, waiting, listening." Sunstreaker replied as he watched her go. "Come on, Sides', lets, let her be. She will find us, when she's ready."

Sideswipe sighed, but followed his brother into the hanger.

Whatever secrets their sister was hiding, they would be there for her, when she was ready to tell them. They wouldn't push her away or give her up. They were family and would stick together through the good and the bad, whatever it was that would come their way.

* * *

Deep within the base, Serenity had found a secluded room, after closing the door behind her; she locked it and crumbled to the floor. Tears streamed down her pale face from the anxiety that she was feeling. Serenity didn't want to be found, not now that is. She wanted to be alone, so she could just cry the emotions she was feeling away.

She didn't think that those questions would be asked this early. She wasn't ready to disclose the feelings behind them. She wasn't ready to tell the world what had happen in the house back home. The secrets of what happen would stay with her for now. No training, could ever prepare her for what was to come when she told her secrets.

No training, at all.

* * *

TBC

You know, I'm not exactly sure how this happen, but how the frag, did the chapter go from being all happy to sad? Grr, stupid mind. I'm sure all your minds are wondering what had happen, but guess away. I think most of you might get it right, but good luck anyway. Now onto reviews!

Emma: Thanks!

O_o an Anonymous: Thanks so much. It's very important to me to have my characters relationships intact. Without it, I think this story wouldn't be the way it was supposed to be.

Jimmy 144: You like the little twist, don't yea? Hehehe, I do too, and I must say, it's just going to get even better.

Well, until till next time my little cybertronians.

Till All Are One!


	24. Chapter 24

"It's pink."

"So…?"

"Jazz, it's pink".

"I can't help it, if energon tends to be tha' way…"

"But… it's pink."

A smirk just graces his lips, as he looked down at the small femmeling. "Is there a problem, with it bein' pink?"

Serenity scratched the back of her head while nodding. "Well yeah, it's too girly, for you manly mechs."

"We've been drinkin' this before yea time, little lady. A little color never harmed us."

There was a subtle pause and a bark of laughter from a few mechs behind him that were conversing together.

"But, it's pink!"

Jazz just laughed, as he took his energon cube from the table and sipped at it, all the while watching the femmeling make an unpleasant face. "It's never bother us before. Why should it now?"

"Jazz, it's pink. PINK!" Serenity couldn't help but shuddered at the word. She hated that color with passion.

"I believe it is you that has thy problem."

Her jaw dropped. "You did not just go Shakespeare on me."

"And if I did?"

"JAZZ!"

Chuckling softly, Jazz looked at Serenity as she sat on the table before him. "Is tha' a new sketchbook?"

Serenity looked down at the flimsy paper in her hand and smiled. "Yeah, the twins got me a new one, after they confiscated my old one."

"They aren't giving up the old one?"

"No." She couldn't help but giggle. "They told me, that I can only have it, if I drew more pictures of them, in it." Serenity paused as she took up her pencil and began to sketch. After a few seconds she replied in low tone, "Ungrateful little bastards."

Smirking while setting his cube down, Jazz peered over Serenity's shoulder, with a smirk on his faceplate, to see what she was sketching now, "I don' look like that." He gasped, with a playful tone.

Serenity rolled her eyes as she looked at Jazz and then to her drawing. "Of course not Jazz. This is just the outlines, silly. I have yet to add the details."

"Uh… I knew that."

"Course you did." She was smiling up at the mech as she looked at him. "So, what kind of music are you listening at, today?"

"Just the classics."

Giggling, Serenity sketched some more outlines in. "I wish I had an iPod or something. I miss listening to my music. But that was taken from me."

"Well, now that you mention it, I do have something for you." Jazz muttered as his hand dug into his subspace. His head was bobbing to a tune that he could only hear, as he pulled out a small human but cybertronian device. "This is for you, little lady."

"Oh, wow." Serenity reached for the small device and held it in her hand like it was the most important thing in the world, which it was. It looks almost like an iPod, but it was smaller and much more compactable. It was blue and black, and it had a screen also. "What is it?"

"You're kiddin', right?" Jazz asked with a laugh, but moved on anyway. "It holds music." He brought out a set of headphone from subspace also and handed them over. "Go ahead and listen."

Taking the medium size headphones, Serenity placed them over her ears and pressed the button that she thought would make the music play. Seconds passed, before the subtle sound of trumpets and strings instruments fluttered through the ear buds. Her face lit up in delight at the sound she was hearing, it was incredible, almost like she was there and hearing the music there in person.

Jazz was watching the femmeling closely. He could tell right away that his gift would be well appreciated. Sipping the last of the energon, out of the cube he laid his arms out on the table and watched Serenity enjoy the music. It was such a relaxing sight to behold, and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

The humans on this world were wondrous creatures, for they cherished their music that flowed around them. They treasure their music just as much as he enjoyed it. He could tell from all the music that he had listened too, that music was a found factor to how the world turned. At least it was in his optics.

Serenity truly loved the tunes that came out of the small device. Bobbing her head to the music she leaned against Jazz's arm as the music took her to a whole other world. She even started conducting at one point. Turning to Jazz, she gave him a big smile, as she pulled the headphones off of her ears. "BEST. PRESENT. EVER!"

"I figured you'd like it."

"How'd you know that I like music from movies?"

"Sam."

Serenity made a motion with her hands that looked like strangling. "That imp."

Chuckling softly, Jazz watched the femmeling as she cuddled up to his left arm. He was in a very good mood, and just having Serenity near him was making it better.

"Hey, Jazz? Why do you wear those visors?" The question came out of the blue as she looked up at the silver mech.

"You mean my shades? They cool, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah they are, but isn't it odd for you to be wearing them inside. Surely the light in the base doesn't hurt your optics that much…" It was a simple question, but the reaction she got, was… unexpected.

Jazz went silent. Jazz never goes silent, he's a music and talkin' kind of mech, and to be brought to silence was on a whole other level. Looking down at the startle femmeling, he was at a loss of words in the first time in life. "H-How did you know that?

"Know what?"

Jazz continue to look at the femmeling.

"Jazz, you're scaring me? What do you mean, 'know what'?" Standing up, she grasped his arm all the while looking up at him with scared orbs.

"All these little secrets."

"I don't understand. What secrets do you mean?" She was confused truly confused.

"It's like you know these little tidbits that we don't even tell each other. It's just weird hearin' it from a human no less. I'm pretty sure I didn't even tell the other humans or you about that secret. So how _do_ you know?"

Serenity's hand fell from his arm as she looked at Jazz, looking away she took a few steps back to control her inner feelings. She knew what he was talking about now; she knew it in her heart. She just didn't know that her power was digging deep within the mechs spark's seeking for their secrets. She didn't know that at the time, but now she did.

She began to tremble, tremble with fear. Serenity didn't know that she was lurking deep within their sparks, searching for the secrets that didn't want to be told. And to think that she had done it many times, without even noticing it. "I-I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

She lost the feeling in her legs as she crumpled to the hard surface of the table.

"Serenity!" Jazz cried out as he took a grab for her and caught her, before she could do any real damage to herself. Ratchet was going to have a hay day if he brought her back injured. Bringing her close to his chest plate he watched her with concern. Did he make her realize something?

"Your spark, your spark told me."

The rec. room went completely silent. All talking had stopped and the other mechs in the room were looking at her. Some were looking at her with shock and others with anger.

She had meant to whisper it, but instead it came out louder than it was supposed to. Serenity could feel the tears fall down her cheeks as she looked at the ground. She didn't want to look into Jazz's face, she didn't want to see his expression, she didn't want to.

Jazz was once again sent into a silent mode. "It's not possible."

"…but it is." Keeping her head down Serenity continued. "You were there when we first met. You met Primus, so you can't say, it's not possible."

"I thought it was a dream." Keeping the femmeling close, he soon found himself surrounded by the other mechs in the room. "Get. Back." He growled as some of them were getting a little too close and looked ready to jump him. Getting up slowly he held Serenity closer to him. His hands easily wrapped around her small frame as he stood and saw his options on getting out of the not so crowded room. Seeing his chance he twisted and turned so fast that not even in the bots in the room saw him do it, well, except for one.

Serenity had stopped her crying when Jazz, suddenly stood up. She could see some mechs, that she had yet to meet, coming to them with an anger and confused look on their faceplates. Scared she hung on to Jazz as he began twisting to get out of their reach and out of the room.

Expertly dodging hands, Jazz was able to get out the reach of the mechs in his way and out into the hall. Smirking, his visor, fluttered with amusement. He did a good job of getting out of the rec room, but now he had to worry about the femmeling he was holding. Disappearing into the shadows he moved silently and headed for his room. He figured that it would be a good place to finish this conversation.

Tapping his code into the password coded lock he slipped in after looking both ways. Locking the door behind him, he deflated with relief, but it was short lived when a certain mech was facing him. "Hey… Prowler."

* * *

Oh how he hated the cold. Space was cold, but this snow was much worse. It got well into his circuits and deep within his inner workings. Shuddering from the cold wet substance, Ravage ventured on into the snow-covered forest.

He was getting close, he knew it. His scanners were responding to the energy that was left over from a certain cube and he couldn't help smirk, "So this is what the humans were hiding." Chuckling into the darkness he arrived at the scene.

Red optics dimming in the light he scampered into the building that wasn't even being guarded. No one was around, not a human or a mech. Once inside the cold dank entrance he couldn't help but shake the snow that was dragging him down.

He was just going to look and perhaps see what else this little base of operations held. Slinking into the dark he disappeared into the base as silent as a mouse, he would find what ever had happened here and then he would report it back to Soundwave.

"Surely, Soundwave hasn't gotten… soft?" He spoke more to himself than the darkness. He wondered what had shock his creator thinking that this human that was being searched not only by a weakling human but also by Megatron himself. What could a femmeling do, to get caught up in this mess?

His question was answered a few minutes later.

Ravage came upon a door, it was locked and welded shut.

"Hmm, I dare say, I might have found something." Purring softly he placed his front paws on the metal door and pushed with all his strength. He was stronger than this measly door, and with all the pushing he was doing, the welds broke and the door fell to the ground with a thud. He would have liked to use his weapons, but that would draw unnecessary attention, and he didn't want that.

Dust fluttered up from the floor as he took a step in. The room was dark and there didn't look to be anything, like a light switch that he could use to lighten the room up. But as he stepped in, his optics were a nice light, to help illuminate the room. But what he saw was not what he was expecting as the light flooded the room.

A metal operating table took the middle of the floor. Chains were billowed at its feet and around it.

That wasn't all that he saw, he could see strange instruments of destruction that looked like something, Hook would use. Dried blood still lingered on the tools as they sat there in the darken room.

His footsteps were light, as he walked into the large room. As he got closer to the table he could smell the scent of blood as it seemed to cover the table. Frag, there was some still lingering in the crevices. But that wasn't all he found, his scanners were beginning to pick up strong reminiscent energy of the Allspark.

"How is this possible?" he muttered. How was it possible for them to harness the power of the Allspark? Looking around even more he needed to look for the one thing he came here for.

Optics searching he found the security cameras and was instantly hacking them. The footage that still lived on them was copied and sent in a triple encrypted package to Soundwave. He didn't dare to look at them, for he knew what was already on them. He had already seen a taste of them back in space, and he didn't want to watch them again. Torture in any world was the same; it was hurtful to watch when you hear the screams of a young one. But unfortunately that wasn't the caste for Megatron, for he like that kind of thing. Shuddering at the thought, he moved on.

His next operation of business was to discover anything else that he could find in the base. Leaving the room that held dark painful memories, he scampered into the darkness once more. Though it would be a lost cause, for he didn't find anything more after that.

Growling softly he scrambled out of the base and back into the night. Snow was falling as he stepped into the forest. Ravage would not make a second trip here, not even her if was order too. All that was left in the area was footprints of a large cat and the blackening base.

* * *

Looking at the white and black mech before her, Serenity came to know him, a while back as, Prowl. He was second in command of the Autobot base and had an energy around him that was very powerful and held authority.

She felt scared as she was held closely by Jazz. His authority demeanor was setting off red flags in her mind as she watched him approach them. Was she in trouble? Could he have heard the conversation that Jazz and herself, were having in the rec room.

"Jazz." Prowl scolded as he took a few steps forward and stood in front of his partner. Hands folded across his chest plate he looked at him and then to the femmeling, Serenity. He had heard the conversation when he decided to make a bold move and relax with a cube of energon that evening.

What he didn't expect, was to hear an odd conversation that was probably not meant for either of their audio receivers. But he still heard it. He even watched some of the mechs that were there get angry and confused at the humans outburst.

Cool blue optics watched the two, as they seemed to struggle under his glare. It was always placed there, especially in these troubling times and situations. He never let it down for these kinds of things, for he always wanted to show them that he meant business.

"…Uh Prowl, how'd you get here so fast?"

Optics shifted over to Jazz in a nano-click as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow ridge.

"Righ' like I have to ask." Jazz said after the look he received. He really shouldn't have had to ask, Prowl was a mech who be anywhere he wanted to be if he put his peds to it. Prowl was usually a hard mech to find when you're looking for him, but he was always known to come around when you least expect him too.

"Optimus will want to know about this." Prowl stated out of the blue.

"I'm sure, he already knows." Serenity knew what he was here for. She knew right as he spoke the question.

Taking a step back, he shuffled air through his vents as he looked at the human femme and then to the floor. "How do you know that, for sure?"

"He's Optimus Prime. The last Prime of Cybertron. He's spoken with the Thirteen Primes; he has to know about this. If not then the Matrix of Leadership has to know. " She struggled in Jazz's hands, she wanted down. She could defend herself better that way. Besides if she had to run she could. The spot underneath the berth was looking pretty good for a hiding spot at the moment.

They were speechless as to what Serenity had said. Jazz feeling her struggle, he put her down in haste. He didn't want to drop her, for he was in a state of shock.

"Who told you that?" Prowl asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"It wasn't Sam, if you're wondering. He didn't have to tell me, for I already knew." Serenity was already inching her way to her hiding spot with small steps.

She could feel the different vibes from the two mechs as they looked at her with surprised expressions. Though Prowl was already getting his usual demeanor back under control. She wanted to be out of the way if they decided to act like the other bots, back in the rec room. She didn't want to become underfoot prey if things decided to go south.

"How did you already know?" The mech asked again.

"Primus." She needed to hide and fast, seeing her spot she dashed over to it and was underneath the berth in just a few seconds.

"Serenity, why you hidin'?" Jazz asked as he saw her dash under the berth. He thought it funny at first but then he realized that maybe there was a reason behind it.

"I don't want to go through another backlash like before. I don't know if I can handle this right now. I… T-This wasn't supposed to come out like this." Her hands were shaking as she backed up into the corner. Darkness surrounded her as she tried to think. "Primus hasn't said anything on this matter." She muttered.

Kneeling down, Prowl looked into the darkness after he heard her mutter Primus, in a scared tone. His cool blue optics, were illuminating the dark around Serenity as he looked at her. "How does he speak to you?" He was curious to know why, Primus would even bother with communicating with the child, but he remembered when Serenity had first arrived on base they had met Primus in the flesh as the humans like to say.

Serenity saw the optics surround her in a cool blue of light and felt herself beginning to calm. Looking deep within the blue light she knew she could trust him. Frag, she had to trust him he was an autobot after all. "Would you believe me that he calls for me in my dreams?"

"He calls for you?"

"Yeah, I don't really have control on when _I_ want to meet him. When he needs me, he calls for me."

"Interesting."

She decided to peek out in the lighted room. Stepping out from the still darkness she found herself looking up at Prowl and Jazz. "I really hate that word…" Serenity muttered.

Prowl wasn't sure what she meant but let it slide for now. "It just doesn't seem logical for you to be able to talk to Primus."

"That logic circuit of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days."

"How so?" How the frag, did she know about that?

"The Witwicky motto is 'No Sacrifice, No Victory,' is it not? I've sacrificed so much, so much that I died for it. I gave up my home life to help those out the world. I gave my life to the war that plaques this planet, just as much as you did to yours." The tears were falling as she felt her heart break underneath all the pressure.

"You shouldn't fight against something that is already happening. He came to me for a reason…" Should she tell them? It was bound to be known all over the base sooner or later. "He gave me choice, a choice to change the life and world of another species. I took it, for I had too. I wanted to see my Sam again. I wanted to see the life that I should have had. It's selfish of me to say that, but it's true. If you were given the chance to change your past and future, would you?"

She didn't let them answer for she had more to say. "I never thought that my life would be so important to another species. I never thought any of that as I laid on that table and died. Nothing like that crossed my mind, that day. All I had wanted was the pain to go away. Never would I have thought that I would meet a being so magnificent and caring, like Primus."

Serenity was sobbing at this point, but she didn't care, she had kept the feelings in, for too long. "The feeling of being wanted was always in my mind, since the day I left home. And to see that a being wanted me to help them, I couldn't say no. I wasn't ready to give up my life, I had a brother to get back too. So when I was given the choice to live a life I never had and be helpful, I grabbed it by the horns and was pulled from the depths of darkness." Turning to Prowl, she gave him glare that had Jazz even rearing back. Pointing her finger at him, she growled out, "So, don't you _dare_, think it's not logical for me to speak with Primus."

The room was quiet for a few minutes. It seemed that they were taking in what Serenity expressed… well at least one was.

There was a subtle pause, and then a buzzit sound escaped from Prowl's head. A nano-click later he fell.

THUD

Wiping the tears away, all Serenity could do was watch the mech fall. She felt the ground shake from underneath of her, as she tried to ride out the aftershocks. When the shocks were gone all she could do was stare in shock, at the down mech. Looking over to Jazz, he seemed to be in the same state…kind of. Well he was in shock, but chuckling.

"You can't blame this on me!" Serenity exclaimed.

Jazz just laughed.

"Jazz, I mean it. I'll hunt you down and murder your paint scheme."

"I like to see you try, femmeling."

Growling softly, she would get him for this if he ever did blamed it on her.

"Go, I'll handle this. Stick to the shadows and you'll make it back to Ratchet's just fine."

"I owe you one, Jazz." She replied as she scrambled around the down prowl and over to the door. After waiting for Jazz to open it, she snuck out. "Wait isn't Ratchet the one I want to avoid right now?"

"I'm sure you'll survive. If you get lost, just look at that little present of yours and you'll find a map. Type in where you want to go, and it will guide you there."

"Really!? That's so cool and thanks Jazz." She disappeared into the hall, sticking to the shadows and discovering the surprises that waited for her to be found on her cybertronian iPod.

Jazz watched her go until she was gone before turning back to his Prowler. Chuckling softly he comm'ed Ratchet and waited. He wouldn't tell Ratchet what happen, not on his life or paint job.

A few minutes later Ratchet arrived and he was not happy. "WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED HERE!?"

All Jazz did was laugh and dodge a flying wrench.

* * *

TBC

I still do not own Transformers…

Let's see, 4,056 words, that this week's chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Not much to say I think my brained died…it tends to happen when things get emotional. You all get another small look in Serenity's past but not much. So onto the reviews!

STARSCREAM RULEZ: Thanks, I love it too. lolz

Jimmy 144: I did well on the prank? Yeah right, Primus that was hard to write out, not sure why… as to family isn't it always complicated?

moonlightkiss1515: Welcome aboard and here is another chapter.

Till next time my little cybertronian kittens.

Till All Are One!


	25. Chapter 25

The halls of the base were quiet, as Serenity silently made her way down them. She wasn't really lost, just not sure where she was. She kind of thought this area of the base was for the rooms for the bots, but after she had passed an overly large office she realized it was both. Smirking, she decided she wanted to speak with a certain individual. Grasping her iPod she input a name and off she went to find the certain bot.

She was still walking down the hall ten minutes later. "Primus, will the walking ever end?" She exclaimed to herself. Her legs were starting to hurt, specially her left knee, but she would hold out as much as she could, she needed too. She didn't want to be caught by the unruly mechs that were chasing Jazz, and herself earlier that day.

Still following the little dot on her iPod, Serenity turned a corner and froze.

"Did you find her?"

"Do I look like I found her, she ran off with Jazz."

"True."

"Look if she's with Jazz, we may never find the femmeling."

"We have to find her, she knows our secrets, she's a pit spawn from Unicron."

A gasp fluttered out from Serenity's mouth as she heard those hurtful words, and unfortunately they heard it too.

"There she is! Grab her."

"FRAG!" Serenity cried as she took off, but instead of turning around to go back the way she came, she dashed between their peds and took off running. She had to follow the red dot, and get to the safety of the mech she was looking for.

"Don't just stand there, grab her, she just a small human."

Nearly slipping and falling as she took a left turn too fast, she got her feet under control and took off again. It was hard enough to get away from bots the size of building, but she was somehow accomplishing it. Grabbing the small device she type in 'short cut' to said mech and prayed that it would work. A ping sounded from the small iPod and she couldn't help but grin. Taking a right up ahead she was able to pass underneath the bots noses.

"Where'd she go?"

"Don't care, just find her."

Giggling softly she continued to run; she had a bot to get too.

Another ten minutes and she was where she wanted to be.

The door was huge as she looked at it. She never seen a door this big throughout the base and it brought goose bumps to her arms. She wondered how such a large being could have such a gentle spark.

Raising her hand she knocked on the door, put it soon turned into a pounding for she could hear the voices of the mechs getting closer.

"Please answer, please." She groaned out as she heard them coming closer. She was scared and just wanted to be with someone safe and the mech in this room was.

"Optimus, please open the door!"

* * *

Optimus was working hard on the many data-pads he had on his desk, while sitting in the comfort of his luxury office. He would have put up his feet on the desk, if he could, but knowing Prowl, he would barge in and scare him sparkless, thus him falling to the floor. He did _not_ what to go through that embarrassing ordeal again.

Chuckling softly at the reaction Prow gave him was the only highlight of it, which he would forever keep in his databank. Letting the memories pass him he took up another data-pad and looked through the contents. Sighing he got to work on them. He hated doing paperwork, but it came with the job.

Reaching for his stylus so he could sign the document, he heard a very soft knock. Audio receptors perking up, he listens for the sound again. It was odd to hear it, since he was so used to people comm-ing him or giving him a call on his inner cellphone.

A soft 'knock sound again, but then it turned into a pounding sound. Curious and worry on why someone was pounding on his door, he stood up and made his way to the door. He was just about to open it when he heard the panic voice of a certain femmeling. Optic ridges raising he ping the door open and there close to the floor was the femmeling, Serenity. "Little one?"

"No time to talk," Her voice was quick as she stumbled in and hid behind his foot. "Hurry, shut the door."

Optimus was confused, but complied with her wish. The door shut before him as he looked down and watched the frighten youngling with soft blue optics. He was about to ask her, what was wrong when he heard the voice of his men pass by.

"How could you have lost her? She's just a flesh-ling?" The mech growled out.

"Don't look at me, you just as much as fault as I am."

"Whatever, let's just go look for her."

Optimus did not like the tone coming from his men and wanted to confront the mech, but was pulled back by ting fingers gripping his inner wires. Optics focusing on Serenity he saw the look of fear cross through those pale green orbs of hers. She looked so small, from where she was standing next to him.

"I'm sorry about all this, Optimus. It's my fault for riling up your mechs like this…I spoke my mind when I shouldn't have."

"Nonsense."

"But it's true!"

"That may be, but you have no control over it. You power is a gift, and instead of us acting angry about it, we should treasure it."

"Then you knew, all this time?"

"Yes." Optimus had known for a while now.

"I knew it… You're Optimus Prime, so of course you were bound to know."

Chuckling softly, Optimus watched as the fear disappeared and a pout reappeared on her face. He would have to say, that watching a human's face was like watching a movie; you never know what was going to appear on the face next.

Serenity had let go of Optimus's foot and was now just standing there. She was looking at the door and to Optimus back and forth, she was wondering if she could stay a little longer. She wanted to wait out the storm that was brewing in the base.

"You're more than welcome to stay little one. I wouldn't mind the company."

"Really!? You're the best, Optimus!" She was smiling brightly as she watched him chuckle. After all she had wanted to visit him in the first place.

Chuckling at her changing of moods again, he reached down and let his hand out, "The view would be better if you're up a little higher."

Taking his offer, she reached out and sat in the palm of his hand. Grasping his finger softly she was pulled up to about waist height and then higher. She soon found herself up on the large cybertronian size desk.

"I hope this will satisfy you for now."

"It'll work, thanks Optimus!" Serenity then hopped off. Walking a ways from the edges she sat down by a stack of large notebooks, which were data-pads, and pulled her own sketch book from her bag. She also took out assortment of pencils and gathered them next to her.

Watching the femmeling get comfy, Optimus sat down and watched her a little more before he pulled his data-pad and stylus into his hand. He would look up and take a glance at her every few minutes as he immerse himself, back into his work.

She didn't know how long she was there, but she didn't care. Serenity had started a new sketch and the way Optimus was sitting and looking intently at his work he was almost looking real on the page, she would have to say it was one of her best work. Switching from different pencils in the bag beside her she went for a softer tone to get the scratches that littered his frame. She was just so enthralled with her work, that she didn't even know that she was being watched by a curious mech, who was sitting in front of her.

Glancing up she didn't see the blue optics that were watching her, for she was staring at the scratches that covered Optimus's frame. She couldn't read his spark; it was hiding behind something, something powerful. It had to be the Matrix of Leadership.

"What does it do?"

"Hmm?" Optimus had been reading over a document on the whereabouts of Barricade, when Serenity asked him an odd question.

"The Matrix of Leadership, what does it exactly do? I mean, Primus told me, that it lets you talk to the other Primes and himself, but does it really do all that?"

Optimus was slightly taken aback from the question but after settling himself, he looked at her with wonder. "Yes, but I believe you already knew that."

"I can't help it, if Primus likes to talk. I like listening to his stories and wisdom."

Optimus chuckled as he saw her talk with pride on Primus's teachings.

"You know, the Star Harvester, would have never worked. I don't know what The Fallen was thinking when he went through with gathering energon from our sun…"

"Why do you say that, little one?"

Pouting at the name she couldn't help but growl at it. "It would have blown up in his face, just like Wheeljack's inventions. The Matrix of Leadership is not to be taken lightly. It gives life and it also takes life, but you already know this. You were there, when my Sam risked his own life to give you back your life. You were given a second chance to fight the evil that plague this planet once more."

"The Matrix of Leadership was never meant to carry out the task of The Fallen, it was meant to be brought back into the hands of a Prime. My brother, Sam, did this not just for you, but to all cybertronians and humans alike." Serenity had stopped her sketching as she looked up at Optimus with a face full of determination.

"Are freedom is what is important, Sam could not allow the Fallen or Megatron to take over our world. So he ventured out and went searching for a way to bring you back. When he came upon that fragment of importance to you, he carried on even though it turned to dust. His heart was full of love and determination, his only goal was to bring you back, back from the depths of the Well of All Sparks…"

"How do you know about that?" The Well of All Sparks was a delicate and religious artifact of his people, so how did she know of it.

"Primus likes to mutter a lot, so I listen in when I can…"

Chuckling softly, Optimus leaned in and stared at the femmeling. "I'm afraid that you are wrong on that fact…"

Startle, Serenity looked at Optimus and sighed. "You weren't there, were you?"

"No. My spark never made it to the Well of All Sparks, instead I was drifting. I knew that my time was not over, I had much to do and Sam was the one that was willing to carry out what I could not."

Serenity looked down at her sketch of the lax Optimus Prime sitting at his desk with a soft expression. "So you were there, when everything happen. You saw everything… just like I did." The last part was mumbled as she looked from her drawing to Optimus.

"You can change destiny, but you can't change fate. It was your brother's destiny to find the Matrix of Leadership and then return to my side, once more. He's a true hero in my optics. He accomplished the task that was not meant for me."

"That's Sam for yea, when he puts his mind to something, it's bound to happen. Though sometimes he needs to think through some of this stuff, I don't think dying was part of the plan." Serenity had gone back to sketching Prime in his glory when she looked up. "Do think if the war had never started, Sam or I would not have been brought into this world that you live.?"

Looking down at the youngling he wouldn't put it pass him, but these thoughts did cross his processor a few times. "No. Your fates would have crossed paths with us some time or another. You can never get out of fate, in the years of me being a Prime; I have come to understand that nothing in this world is a coincident your either there or not. But Sam and you are a different matter. You somehow found your way into our world, and I know that even if the war did not happen, we would have found you either way."

Serenity let the words sink in as she took the pencil and began to draw in the details of the mostly unemotional bot's face. Smudging her finger into the dark lead, she smoothed it around and made the face even more realistic. "Do you miss home?"

Optimus paused and set down the data-pad that he was holding. "Every day. The loss of one's home, never truly leaves you."

Serenity could relate to the words that were spoken. Her home back in Nevada was one that she never forget, but the hardships that she went through and love that she was never given pulled her away and she ran. Ran to a place where she could be helpful. She could feel the tears about to fall but she pushed them back as she looked down at her sketch. "Do you think this war, will ever stop?"

"Perhaps one day, it will."

"But aren't you tired of fighting?"

"Yes…" looking down at the femmeling on his desk he wondered what had brought this up.

"I still don't understand why you have to fight your brother. Cybertron is dyeing; your people are lost to the far reaches of space. Why do you fight, when there is so much to live for? Haven't you lost enough?"

"In any war, there will always be loss, but it's the will of those who fight, who keep the dead alive." Optimus sighed as he crossed his arms and looked down at the small femmeling. She was such a pure child that had much to live for, the worries that she had for their war, wasn't for her to worry about.

"I'm sorry; I know it's a touchy subject."

"Your young and curious, you have the right to ask what your heart, wishes to know. Younglings have a way of seeing things, us older bots cannot." Optimus saw her looking away in sadness. Sighing he placed his hand around her small frame gently as to comfort her. "There is no harm on wanting answers, little one."

She welcomed his hand around her; it was a gesture that she would always cherish. "Thanks Optimus." Serenity rubbed his hand in thanks as she took up her sketchbook and continued to draw.

Optimus saw her relax and felt it safe for him to take his hand back, doing so he gathered the data file on Barricade and started reading again. The mech was still missing and his men were still on the look out of the runaway mech.

Sometime later Serenity looked up from her drawing and saw that Optimus was still in the same spot. Smirking, she put her drawing down and stood up. Stretching her limbs she let them pop and sighed with content. She must have gotten Optimus's attention, for he was looking at her with a raised optic ridge.

"Ratchet would not like you doing that, little one. You'll hurt yourself."

"I've been doing this since I was a kid. I think I'll live for a few more years."

Shaking his head, at the younglings thinking, he chuckled and grabbed another data-pad. He was watching the femmeling as she walked around his desk, as she worked out a few kinks. His blue optics watched her as she seemed to pace a bit.

Stretching a few more limbs, Serenity cracked her back and gave a sigh of relief. She now felt more relax and better. She had been sitting in that position for a while and was glad for the small walk. Now that she had given her sore muscles a stretch she felt like scoping out the room.

She first notices that it was mostly empty, except for the desk she was on and the lone bookshelf in the corner. Eyes lighting up she skedaddle over to the other side of the desk and look to see if there was anything of interest placed there. Serenity's eyesight wasn't the best, but she could see a picture that looked like a femme and she knew who it was. Smirking she went back to her sketchbook and flipped to another page. She lost herself in her drawing once more as images of the femme and Optimus took over her mind.

"Do you think Elita and the other femmes will make their way here, someday?"

"Wha…!?" Optimus sputter, as he caught himself from falling out of his chair. How the frag, did she know, about _his_ Elita? How? Looking at the femmeling, he saw that she was laughing at him.

Serenity was indeed laughing at the expression that was on Optimus faceplate. It was one that she would never forget in the space of time that she would be there.

"Who told you about _my_ Elita, if it was Primus, I'm gonna…"

"It's wasn't Primus, I just remember seeing the femme before in my dreams…" Serenity's voice wandered off to a mumbled as she looked down at the sketch. It was in the beginning stages and only had a rough outline of Optimus and Elita-1.

Optimus calmed himself, as he looked at the photo he had of his femme and then back to Serenity. The child was a mystery to him and the things she said made him curious. "Do your dreams tell you a lot about us?"

"When Primus allows it." Serenity said as she erased a part of the shoulder that wasn't looking right, before continuing on. "Though, I've been having flashbacks, when you first came here. I feel like I'm part of the adventure that Sam took." Pausing she took a glance up at Prime to see his reaction to what she was about to say. "I was there when the Allspark was pushed into Megatron's spark. I was there when Megatron was revived. I was there when Megatron pierced your spark. I was there when Sam died and met the thirteen Primes. I was there when he brought you back from the dead. I saw it all. I was seeing the actions of everything that happened, it's like I was seeing it through the optics of a mech. But I know that they're all flashbacks of what happen and not what is to happen."

Optimus had a humble expression as he rubbed his chin with his hand. "Perhaps you were meant to see what had conspired." He had never known someone in his people who could do that, but he also knew that his people could not dream.

"That's what I thought until Primus told me something else. He told me that the Allspark chose me and she was the one showing me all that has happen. Now that I think about it. It makes me wonder if it was the shard that was showing me what had happen. She wanted me to know what she had done while being on this planet."

Turning from him for a second she looked at her drawing and then to Optimus once more. "You haven't forgotten the promise you made me, have you?"

"No, nor will I ever. I know that I will follow you into the far reaches of space to carry out this task. I will guide you to where you need to be, little one, but until that time comes, cherish what you hold dear."

"Thanks Optimus, I will." She gave him a broad smile before looking back down at her sketchbook. Flipping to the page she was working on before she finished off some finishing touches before signing her name.

Optimus was wondering what she was doing, but let his thoughts leave him for he still had much work to do. Gathering a few data-pads in his hands he began reading again.

Carefully tearing out the sketch, Serenity laid it on one of the many data-pads. When Optimus wasn't looking she turned around and went back to drawing Elita-1 and Optimus. The drawing would be her gift to him, for all that he told her today. She was just about to start drawing again when a certain yellow mech came bounding in the room.

"There you are, you little slagger." Ratchet exclaimed as he saw the femmeling. "Don't think you're getting out of the trouble you caused."

"Ratchet, you know I would prefer it, if you would knock or give me a ping to say you wish to enter." Optimus scolded. The medic had burst into his office with no warning and had scared him and Serenity. It was one of the things he hated his men doing to him, especially when he was working. Just because they have access master-code, doesn't mean that they can barge on in, when they want too.

"Oh shush." Ratchet retaliated.

An optic ridge rosed, as Optimus stared at Ratchet. "Did you really just shush me?"

"And what if I did?"

The office went silent for a few seconds before laughter bursted out of Serenity's mouth.

"Oh this is rich."

"You're also in trouble sparklet."

"Jazz is _so_ dead…" Serenity growled out.

Ratchet chuckled, "Ah, it wasn't Jazz that told me, but Prowl."

Serenity jaw went slack as she looked at Ratchet, groaning she tumbled back and laid on the table looking up at the tall ceiling. "I'm so dead."

"Am I missing something?" Optimus's voiced with concern and confusion.

"Perhaps." Ratchet chuckled before he briefed his Prime into the ordeal. "Serenity here, has accomplished what no human has accomplished before on our dear SIC…"

"And that is what, exactly?" Optimus pushed.

Serenity just groaned as she tried to cover herself, up from the world.

"Serenity has fried Prowls logic circuits." Ratchet smirked.

"He's okay, right?" Serenity asked with a whisper.

Optimus stared wide optic for a brief second before he dropped his head in his hands and went silent.

"Yes, a little confused but okay. Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he saw his leader still hunched over. Medic skills kicking in he walked around to his leader's right side to see if anything was wrong, but he got a surprise of his own.

First it was his shoulders that were shuddering and then the small burst of chuckles. But Optimus couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Head lifting and launching back, he bark his uncontrolled laughter out.

"Ah man, I think I broke him Ratch'." Serenity groaned as she tried to hide herself behind her sketchbook, but was losing that fight, since she was starting to pick up the contagious laughter.

Ratchet wasn't sure what to think, but he was frowning at how Optimus was taking this news. Though earlier he did have a laugh himself, for he didn't think the humans had it in them to do this to their Prowl. "Optimus…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…no wait, I take that back, this, my friend was the best medicine I needed all day."

"I see that Prowls misfortune has helped you, but this is a dire situation, sir. What if this happens again?"

"It won't I promise… Though, he had it comin' to him." Serenity said since it was mostly if not all her fault.

Optimus just bursted out laughing again, for he had an idea on what prowl had gotten himself in.

Ratchet glared not only to Serenity but Optimus also as he flew up his hands. "Slaggin' younglings." He groused before he headed for the door. Turning around swiftly he pointed to the two youngsters with a growl before pinging the door open and stepped out.

When the door shut behind him, both Optimus and Serenity looked at it and then too each other before bursting out with laughter again. Ratchet was a hoot when he was upset.

* * *

:: What's your ETA? ::

Ravage was surprised to hear the voice of a mech he hadn't heard from in a long time over his comm link. :: About three months. Why? ::

:: Soundwave is getting… antsy. ::

:: …really? You have pictures, right? Cause I want to see. :: Ravage cackled through the comm. Never in his lifetime would he ever hear that word about his creator.

All Ravage got over the comm was a growl in return.

:: Do not worry yourself, Barricade; I'll be in the states soon. I'm sure Frenzy and yourself, can handle a few more months. :: Ravage practically purred through the comm.

:: You better not be taking the long way around! :: Barricade nearly roared it couldn't possibly take him that long to get to Nevada.

:: And if I am? ::

Still growling Barricade replied. :: I don't think I can handle Frenzy that long. :: He might have groaned a bit from the thought of watching his little partner for that much longer.

:: Is Frenzy acting up with that virus runnin' through him, again? ::

:: Unfortunately, though hopefully with you and Soundwave near, he'll improve. ::

:: Perhaps…Speaking of Soundwave, any word on when he's hitting the atmosphere? :: Ravage asked as he was still forging through the snow covered land and avoiding the eyes of humans

:: Negative. Last I heard he was still finding information on that femmeling, for Megatron. ::

:: I see. So it will be a while for him and the rest of the bird brains to make it where you are. ::

::Affirmative. :: Barricade wondered about the human everyone was talking about, but right now he had other duties to perform. :: Looks like the Witwicky's are on the move again, I must go, Barricade, over and out. ::

:: Until next time. :: Ravage replied.

On the out skirts of the town, Barricade saw a little green Austin Healey BJ8 with two passengers drive by. Staying a good distance away he followed. It was his job ever since Mission City, but not from Megatron's orders, but his own. He had found some information of the Witwicky's that had peeked interest. Odd but informative information, that had belong to their eldest child, Serenity Rose Witwicky.

* * *

TBC

I still do not own Transformers…

Well hello my little kittens. To say the least, we get more into what is to come and another twist that I'm sure you guys might not have seen. This chapter was a little over 4,450 words. Hope you enjoy, now onto reviews.

Jimmy144: Yeah, I enjoyed that part lol.

STARSCREAM RULZ: I hope I did in the chapter above, but yeas, you'll see more in the chapters to come.

Scion Nexus Prime: First off welcome aboard! I'm glad I was able to be of a great amusement to you and hope that I will continue to do so. Thanks so much for the compliments and I hope to keep you on the edge of your seat in the chapters to come.

Until next time my little Cybertronian kittens!

Reviews are Appreciated!

Till All Are One!


	26. Chapter 26

Smack

"Ouch." Primus, that was defiantly, going to leave a mark. Serenity had been running again from the unruly mechs and wasn't watching where she was going and smacked right into a wall that appeared out of nowhere. Though it didn't really feel like a wall, more like a large metal foot.

Clutching her forehead she whimpered as she tried to not flinch from the sting. Cursing softly she wondered why this was happening to her. She didn't know why she had anger the mechs nor did she know their names. It was frustrating.

"Are you alright?"

The voice had come from above and had scared her for she didn't remember seeing anyone that was near. Looking up she saw nothing, no mech, human, or anything. "I think I might have hit my head a little too hard." She mumbled in a daze. "You're starting to lose it, Serenity. Soon the voices will be talking back, not that they already are…"

A chuckled vibrated from the area around her.

"Yep, I think it's time to enter myself into the physic ward. Ratchet's going to be thrilled." Serenity spoke out loud as she tried to look for the one who was chuckling at her. "Okay, I'm officially freaked…"

The chuckled vibrated once more in front of her and a second later a white and blue mech appeared before her.

Pale green orbs stared as the air in front of her, became a mech. "You have got to be kidding me?" Breathing at her findings she giggled and smiled. "That's so cool! I wish I could do that."

"It is cool, isn't it?" The mech asked himself, with amusement.

"Of course it is! If I could vanish with just a thought I would do it. It would definitely get me out of situations." She felt that this mech was going to be real good friends with her in the future. "So what's your name? I'm Serenity Witwicky… but you probably already know that."

The mech chuckled before kneeling down and getting a good look at the femmeling before him. "Name's Mirage."

"Sweet. Your name does you justice. You remind me of the mirages that people see in the desert." Clapping her hands like a little kid she giggled. "This would be one hallucination I would love to see… wait I'm already seeing it."

Mirage wasn't sure what to think of her odd behavior, but he did smile before standing back to his full height.

Serenity could see the odd expression on Mirage's face and blushed. "Sorry, you can ignore that part…" She was smiling sheepishly.

Smirking, Mirage watched the femmeling as she seemed to fidget under his gaze. Wondering if he scared her or just amused her, he wasn't sure, but he was glad that he had found the femmeling.

"So, do you like hiding in corners and scaring younglings for the good of your humor or were you standing in wait for unsuspected mechs?"

Chuckling softly, Mirage once again kneeled down and looked into the pale green orbs of the child. "A little bit of both."

"Figures." Serenity exaggerated as she flew up her hands before pouting. "If it's not the two unruly mechs chasing me down, it's the hiding invisible mech waiting for the impromptu time to step out and let the small human smack head first into his peds. Like I don't have enough, already on my plate."

"I do not mean to be of a hindrance, but I'm simply looking out for one, so small."

Serenity hmphed at the 'small' remark, but instead looked at the mech. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but-"

"There she is!"

Serenity flinched as she turned around and found the two mechs that were chasing her, not a few moments ago. "Scrap."

"Perhaps, I can be of some service?" Mirage asked as he saw the two high-strung mechs heading their way.

Glancing up Serenity couldn't help but feel happy. "Please?"

Mirage smiled before he let the femmeling clamber aboard his hand before bringing her closer to his chest. Once she was secured safely, he stood and turned.

"Tap-Out, after her." A grumpy voice cried as he two went after the departing mech who held the one that was disrupting their secrets of them.

Tap-Out nodded before going after Mirage and the youngling. If the secrets that he had held dear were not in a way to be able to be seen, he would not have been chasing down the femmeling. But the day when he was in the rec room and overheard what the femmeling had said, he had made it's his mission to stop the child from repeating the dark secrets that he held, deep within his spark.

Cliffjumper his counter-partner also had the same thoughts, but his were more on the scale, of that a human child shouldn't have the power to look deep within them to see the secrets that meant the world to them.

"Mirage, their gaining!" Serenity exclaimed as she moved from his hand to his shoulder armor. She didn't want to be caught, not after the last three days of avoiding them.

Mirage knew that he had to protect the small femmeling, not just because of the mechs that were chasing her, but for reasons that he was still unsure of himself. He also knew of her power for the gossip and rumors were all over the base. The mechs on base had become suspicious of her from what was being said. He was too, but Red Alert had comm-ed him earlier and had asked of him to keep an eye on the femmeling.

At first he had been upset with the idea of watching the femme, but something in him told him that it was going to be something he would have never expected from the youngling. So he did, and now look where it got him.

Shaking his head at the thoughts he took a glimpse and looked back. Cursing softly he took a right turn and seconds later a left. He could feel the femmeling dig her hands into the crevices of his armor after he had moved so fast. Reaching up and grabbing the femme gently he pulled her closer to his chest armor and walked back into the small alley between the two rooms. "Please be quiet."

Serenity had gasped when she was taken down from her perch but after the soft words, she silenced herself, for she could hear the mechs coming upon them. Instinct had overpowered her as she pressed her small body against, Mirage's chest plates, as she heard the footsteps get closer. Fear indebted itself in her body and soul as she could see the red and teal paint jobs of the mechs out from the crevice of Mirages hand.

Mirage watched as Cliffjumper and Tap-Out get closer and closer. Not wanting the femme to get caught he activated a program and soon his and the femmeling's body began to disappear. It began at his peds and then began to climb higher and higher. The human had long disappeared before his head followed with it. Now all they had to do was be quiet and try not to shift.

Out in the hall a camera that was looking the other direction slowly swiveled around and stopped at the point where the alley was. A certain red mech, on the receiving end was already radioing backup. The two unruly mechs would finally be caught. Smirking he sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Cliff, I think we lost them?" Tap-Out stated as they stopped at the end of the hall.

"Slag it, and we were so close." Cliffjumper was not happy; the femme had escaped his clutches again. Growling he looked at the hall on his right and left side. On his left was a dead-end but had two rooms and an alley way that couldn't possibly hold Mirage. On his right was a hall that had no end.

"Do we split up?"

"No." Cliffjumper made a rash decision but he knew the femme had to be close, his sensor rays were saying that she was. Stepping to his left he trudged over to the alley, and after hearing the squeak he knew that he was right. "You can't hide from us forever, Mirage."

Mirage cursed but held the femmeling closer, he didn't blame the femme from giving away their position, but now he was unsure what to do. Even if Cliffjumper was a minibot, his strength and firepower overcame his small stature. "You're not getting her, she's done nothing wrong."

"Oh, but she has. She knows more than she lets on. She knows our secrets, our secrets that we hold dear. Who knows what she could do with those secrets. That femmeling could sell us out to her government." Cliffjumper snarled while stepping forward. "Then where would we be? We'd be fighting for our lives once more."

Serenity could feel the anger pouring of the mechs spark. Shuddering she looked down at her hands and then to Mirage. She was sorry, she truly was. She didn't know at the time that what she was doing was taboo, she didn't know.

Tap-Out didn't want to interfere with Cliffjumper, but he did agree with everything that he said. Their secrets were their own. It was a violation in all respects to hear that their secrets could be withdrawn from a femmeling not of their world.

"I'm sorry…" Serenity whispered into the hall, "I-I didn't-"

"I don't accept anything from flesh-lings like you." Cliffjumper growled.

Mirage growled at the words, Cliffjumper was sounding like a decepticon with the way he was acting.

Reaching out the minibot was able to get a hold of mech and in seconds the invisibility disappeared and the blue and white mech appeared before them with the crying femmeling. "Hand her over Mirage, I know you also hold your secrets dear. Would you really want the ones that you cherish and hide from the others, to be brought out by this insignificant being?

Serenity whimpered and looked up at Mirage; she prayed that he wouldn't hand her over. Pale green orbs looked into the faceplate of her newly made friend, she really hoped that he wouldn't go back on his word; he had said that he was there to watch her. Hands grasping the armor she pleaded with his eyes and prayed that she wouldn't have to go to the red mech.

Looking at Cliffjumper and the femme he could side with both of them, but he knew in his spark who he sided with more. "I do cherish my secrets, but I also know that Serenity didn't mean to make us feel violated. She is a gift, a gift that will bring the light out in all of us. She holds something within her that is dearest to us, even if some of us do not agree."

"You fool, can't you see that she has poisoned you with her lies." Cliffjumper was truly pissed now. Growling he lunged for the femmeling.

Mirage pressed back further into the corner while holding Serenity. He would not let the mech lay a hand on her, if he had any say in it.

"She's a pit spawn from Unicron, she doesn't deserve to live and use our sparks for her un-denying pleasure." He lunged again before he was suddenly thrown back by Tap-Out. "Has she poisoned you also?"

"Knock it off, Cliff." Tap-Out replied as he tried to hold the thrashing mech.

"I should brig you for your actions, Cliffjumper." Mirage growled. The mech had violated many rules and regulations on humans and attacking a fellow autobot.

"You can't make me."

Pause

"No, but I can."

The hall went completely silent. Mirage sagged in relief at the white and black mech he saw behind Cliff and Tap-Out. Never would he have thought to be so happy to see the SIC. "Prowl."

"Mirage." Prowl nodded to him, as he stood behind the two minibots. Optics staring at them with unrepresented emotion he shoved them along. "Brig. NOW."

"But Prowl."

Prowl didn't reply, but he did give the minibot a glare that wasn't meant to be messed with.

Grumbling and scared, Cliffjumper and Tap-Out walked down the hall, with a silent and deadly SIC officer following behind them.

The hall had gone silent after the three mechs left. Sighing, Serenity deflated with emotions, never would she had thought that this would turn out this way. Glancing up at Mirage she wondered what he was thinking. Sure she would love to peek into his spark, but she would have to ask first. "I'm sorry about this, Mirage."

"Don't worry about, it little femme. I'm just glad I was here, or you'd been in big trouble."

"Thanks."

Mirage shrugged his shoulders at the gratitude; instead his processor was on other things. "How about a ride? I need the sun, to absorb the action to what happen here."

Giggling, Serenity nodded. A drive sounded awesome. "Sounds great!"

Smirking, Mirage let the human down before he transformed. A slick F-1 Liger JS11 settle on its axis next too, Serenity.

"Ah man, I swear you guys are going to give me a heart attack with the exotic cars you drive around as." Serenity groaned as she nearly melted at the sight of the racing vehicle.

Chuckling softly, Mirage patiently waited for the youngling to get in. Once she was sitting, a harness wrapped around her small frame, so she wouldn't fly out if Mirage hit something. "There's a helmet by your feet, please secure it on your head, Ratchet will have my aft, if I bring you back injured."

Grabbing the helmet, Serenity placed it on her head and grinned. This was so cool and to top it off she was going to take a ride in a vehicle that most humans would not have been able too Once she was securely in place, Mirage put it in gear and the next thing she knew they were off and zooming down the hall at low speeds but slowly and gradually they were going faster and faster.

Quite a few halls down Optimus and Jazz were enjoying a leisurely walk.

"So did you hear what Prowler got to do today?" Jazz asked with a skip to his step.

Optics looking down he gave a shrug of his shoulders, much like the human do. "What did our residence SIC get to do?"

Smirking and chuckling Jazz replied, "He finally caught the slaggers that were hassling, Serenity."

"Did he now…"

"Yep, caugh' them in the act, he did. Thank Primus, 'Rage was with her, or things could have gone south real fast."

Optimus nodded as he turned his head he could hear a loud sound vibrating down the hall behind them.

"Prime?"

"Just a min-"

"WAAHOOOO!"

Not only was Optimus in shock he wasn't sure what to make of it. "Was that?"

"Yep!"

"Should I be concern?"

"She'll be fine, Optimus. She's in good hands. 'Rage will take good care of her."

"If you're sure…"

Jazz nodded as he watched Serenity have a good time by zipping down the hall in Mirage's alt mode. He knew just by being a good friend to the mech, that he would have questions for her. Perhaps Serenity's power will give him hope.

Shaking his head he continued on, or at least try too. "Anyway, any news on-"

"MIRAGE, YOU FRAGGER, SLOW THE PIT DOWN!" Ratchet's voice vibrated down from where Mirage and Serenity disappeared too.

Jazz turned to giggles beside Optimus at the voice of their medic.

Head shaking, Optimus pinched his nose plate. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Jazz just laughed.

* * *

He felt at peace as he drove in his alt mode. He felt like he could drive forever to take him to faraway places and away from the harshness of the world, he also knew that you can't run away from everything. Sighing Mirage slowly came to a stop as he and the femmeling broke the surface and were in the open sky.

Warm breezy air ruffled through Serenity's hair as she felt the freshness around her.

"Have you been to the beach yet?" Mirage's voice asked as it surrounded her.

"Not yet, I've been kind of confined to the med bay."

Mirage chuckled before he rolled forward and headed for the beach.

Smiling, Serenity held onto the wheel as he took off again.

Mirage taking the initiative he drove along the blacktop and hit the sandy beach not to long after. Sand crunching underneath his wheels he slowed to a stop and sat there. "You may disembark."

Hands reaching out she took the warm helmet off and shook her hair out. Hands running through it she pushed it back as the ocean wind blew it around. Pale green eyes locked on the view in front of her. The ocean view was magnificent and breath-taking. "Wow!" Clear blue sea water lapped at the shore of the base.

"My thoughts exactly when I first came upon it. Your world and the wonders that fill it, is much different from Cybertron."

"Not by much." Serenity replied as she unbuckled and step out of the race car. Right hand gliding along the frame, she felt the scars that covered some of the warm metal.

Mirage tried not to shudder as her hand rubbed against his frame. It felt weird since he was not use to it, like the other mechs. He found the touch reassuring as she pulled away from him and headed for the beach. Watching her step away from him a few feet he transformed to his mech form and stretched him limbs. Even if he was only in his alt mode for a short time he still felt the kinks in his systems.

Serenity didn't bother to turn around and watch the transformation; she didn't have too, for she could see it in her mind. She saw the parts fold and move into the right places as he stood back to his full height. Smiling, she moved along the beach. Stopping only once she pulled off her shoes and dipped her bare feet into the warm sand. Sighing with content she stumbled along, until she was there on the shore line.

Cold water lapped at her toes as she stood there. She wasn't thinking of the world as she let the calmness of her surroundings breach her soul. Hair whipping in the wind she turned her head so the wind caressed her face. Serenity didn't even hear the deep steps of Mirage as she was so in tuned with world around her.

He watched her, watched her with deep blue optics, as she took in the world around her. Mirage didn't care that sand was digging into his inner workings, for he was just taking in something that he rarely saw in the humans on base. The femmeling was very much enjoying the view and seemed to be putting what bothers her behind her.

"It's been a long time, since I felt this peaceful." Turning around she smiled at Mirage, before joining him where he stood. "Thanks for everything, Mirage, it means a lot."

Mirage waved if off before he sat down on the sand. Ratchet, was more than likely, going to kill him, for getting sand in the crevices of his armor, but he didn't care at the moment.

Hand reaching out and rubbing his anklet, Serenity didn't sit down, but looked backed out into the Ocean. She had a feeling what was to come, but she didn't want to push it. It was Mirage's decision if he would like for her to read or see what his spark was saying. She wouldn't force him; she wouldn't take advantage of using her power, just for her own purpose. She won't do that to them, she owed these mechs so much, she didn't want to take the trust she had made with them away, just because she wanted to see what their spark held.

Mirage was watching her again, as she seemed to just look out at the blue ocean. He could feel the soothing touch on his anklet and accepted it. After the rumor of the femmeling's power reached the entire base, he wanted to know answers that he was still unsure of himself. And now that they were alone, perhaps Serenity could give him what he needed to hear. "…Will you? Will you read my spark?" he said, as he could feel fear rip through his spark. Fear for he didn't know what she would see and if she would be willing to read it at all.

Serenity was watching the waves break the surface and collide with the shore when she heard the words. Turning her head up, she looked into the deep blue optics before turning her attention back on the ocean. "I can, but I can't promise that what I see will be beneficial to you."

"I understand."

Nodding her head, she reached deep within herself and felt along for the power that was dwelling just out of reach. Grabbing it in her mind she closed her eyes and felt for Mirage's spark. When she found it she opened those pale green orbs of hers and looked at Mirage. "Do you trust me?"

"I do." Mirage meant it.

Very grateful for the trust he was giving her, she sighed before she felt her power reached out and flow around the beautiful and powerful spark. Calmness overcame her as she relaxed into the warm metal of Mirage's anklet.

She could feel it; she could feel his emotions as they vibrated around his spark. It was something that she couldn't very well described as she felt around for anything that would be of use to Mirage. She was searching and feeling for what the spark had to say to her. It was not long before she felt it in her own heart, what Mirage's spark was trying to tell her. When she found what was given to her, she pulled back and away from the living spark. Giving thanks to the glowing spark, her pale green orbs awoke to the waves hitting the shore and the sun still in the sky. Looking up, she smiled to Mirage before telling what she had found.

"...memory is fragile and the space of a single life is brief, passing so quickly that we never get a chance to see the relationship between events; we cannot gauge the consequences of our acts, and we believe in the fiction of past, present, and future, but it may also be true that everything happens simultaneously."

"I know that your life was one you will not forget. You had it all, money and a good home. Friends that you could trust and be called as family, but life is never as it seems. It can change in an instance with just a flick of the wrist. The war that started your planet to lose everything that life lived for was the turning point."

"Your choices reflect you even if you don't think they do. They are neither good nor bad. Your spark showed me the hurt that you were given, from the choice you made. Never let that reflect your future. The past is the past. " Sighing she closed her eyes and told him something he had to know.

"When people get hurt, they learn to hate… when people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt, but knowing that pain allows people to be kind. Pain allows people to grow... and how you grow is up to you."

Mirage was in awe with what, Serenity was saying. He agreed with what she said as she went on and it surprised him a bit. He wasn't sure if his spark would say anything at all and now that he is hearing what it had indeed told the femmeling he was very grateful.

"Your friends cannot choose your life for you. Only you can make that decision… I'm grateful that you made the right choice, Mirage. I'm glad that, you are a part of this team. The Autobots would not have made it this far without you. You speed and an invisibility help with assignments and you were a great friend and savior for me. Don't go against what you have here. You might not think that you are a treasured friend and comrade, but you are. We all cherish your comments and if you were to decide yo leave we would miss you, humans and mechs alike."

Mirage felt loved. Loved from what the femmeling way saying about the others, and yes he sometimes believed that the others didn't recognize him as part of the team, he knew in his spark that he was indeed needed for this team. Now, that he was hearing it from Serenity, he wouldn't think of the thoughts had always plagued his mind. Instead he would look for the future and positives in life and why he was there. "I will stay for I know now, that my life is treasured just as much as the others."

Serenity had let loose the breath she didn't know she was holding as she collapsed against his anklet. Thanking Primus, she sighed and looked up at Mirage's faceplate. He was smiling and she could tell that he meant what he said. Smiling herself she looked back at the crashing waves and once again lost herself to it.

Mirage also lost his soul, spark to the crashing waves as he thought about what had conspire. The information he received was well regarded by him and he was glad to find out what his spark was saying too and about him.

Both watching the view they immersed themselves into the surroundings as they day came to an end. With their friendship anew they couldn't wait for the coming days. They would both take it in stride and won't give up when challenges become too hard. They would move forward and overcome what needs to be done, even if there are ones who will stand in their way.

* * *

"What the frag do you have?" Barricade asked with a growl as his little partner came bounding into the passenger seat.

"C-C-Coffee." Frenzy stuttered, as he clutches the human drink in his hand.

Pause

"…why?"

"I-It's g-good."

A growl erupted from the interior of the police car as Barricade tried to hold in the scream of frustration. "You're an idiot."

Frenzy just smirked as he sipped on the highly sugary drink.

Growling at the childlike mech, he pulled out into the night and headed back to the Witwicky residence. He had surveillance duty and he wasn't going to let Frenzy's hyper-ness distract him. "Don't you dare spill any-"

THUD

"FRENZY!" The car literally shuddered as hot liquid spilled on the floor and got between some of his gears. Growling he, wanted to pull over and strangle the small mech.

"O-Oops."

Pause

"Slagger."

Frenzy just cackled.

* * *

TBC

I still don't own Transformers…

Wahoo! Chapter 26 is done and just over 4,500 words. A look on another day on the base. I love the ending, came out just right lolz. Any who, onto reviews.

STARSCREAM RULZ: Well you get your answer, enjoy.

So, just to give you guys a heads up, I'm thinking about changing the title. I have some names in mind, but not sure what to pick. I'm thinking about doing a poll, so I would love your comments on the choice. So that's all I needed to say.

Until next time, my cybertronian kittens.

Reviews are Appreciated!

Till All Are One!


End file.
